Hell's Fury
by Amber Myst
Summary: *Rewrite in Process*
1. Frightening Nightmares

**Summary**: Raven and Robin Everyone thinks that Slade is gone…they're wrong. Raven is plagued by horrific nightmares and won't let anyone help her, drifting further away from them everyday. Robin is worried sick, and won't let her suffer alone because he cares about her more than he realizes. He manages to bring her back momentarily…but someone doesn't like that…Enters Hell's Fury: The Beginning.

**A/N: **Hello all! This is my very first Raven and Robin fic, although I have dabbled here and there, nothing substantial though…I just love those crazy birds.

Anyway, you ever meet that person who inspires you to be all that you can be? To try your hardest and do the very best you can? Well when it comes to writing fanfiction I have. I never thought my work was much at all, until the right person came along to review it and put it on their favorites list. I can remember sometimes looking at other extremely magnificent fanfics and I would feel so depressed because I would start to believe that I would never be able to write at that same magnitude, that I wouldn't be able to weave words as beautiful as they're able to and I would just feel terrible inside(and insanely jealous). But then I read this excellent fic and instead of becoming depressed, it made me determined. I was determined to do my best and at least come within a level of writing where that author would say: hey this is pretty decent. That was before I got a wonderful review. True, to any other person it wouldn't have seemed like much but to me it was and it blew me away. I don't take much pride in my work and when someone you admire as I mush as I admire her says something like that…it's just great. You wouldn't believe how happy I was, I couldn't even sleep that night. I wore a grin on my face the all of the next day. I know it was a whole different category but it still made me indescribably happy. She probably thinks I'm an obsessed stalker or something but I'm not, just trying to express how I feel.

This fic is dedicated to Lain Fluff-Master. Thank you for inspiring me to do my very best and I hope this fic measures up to you. I know what you said wasn't much and you probably think I'm being silly…but coming from you it meant a lot. (Btw: That joke of the moment made me laugh until I cried.) I wish this story would inspire someone as much as "A Love Worth Seeking" inspired me. (And no she didn't pay me to advertise her fic.) gets crazy, freaked out stares from everyone I sorry I just get emotional……on with the STORY! (I wasn't sure what to call it)

**Disclaimer:** You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky. -

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter one: Frightening Nightmares

By: Amber Myst

* * *

_I'm thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

'_Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side _

_- Mariah Carey_

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, everywhere she looked and everywhere she turned…complete darkness. Under normal circumstances, that would not have bothered her, darkness and shadows were her element; she thrived. 

However, this was not normal darkness. It was not an absence of light; it was a void, as if light could not and would not flourish there given half the chance. This was something much more sinister; it seemed to be the essence of evil.

Her violet eyes narrowed. An evil she knew too well.

Her footsteps seemed to echo endlessly as she walked along warily, the silence was almost too much. Suddenly the ground around her began to crack and shift, red light filtering in, illuminating the dark ominously. Raven braced herself as she muttered her words. "_Azarath Metrion-_" That was as far as she got before her voice became lodged in her throat, not even a scream could escape as the ground trembled violently, throwing her down as she lost her balance.

A loud, menacing hissing could be heard as the crack seemed to circle her, separating from the surrounding landscape as extreme steam and heat, along with the bright, flashing red light was emitted. The ground began to press inward, as the slab of rock began to descend, jolting her once more.

The rock was descending at a slow pace and so Raven tried to stand, but as soon as she managed to steady herself, the rock lurched. It began to descend at an incredible speed, forcing her back down onto the slab of stone and to cling to stay on, as her hair and cape flew upwards due to the slipstream.

'_What's happening?' _She thought wildly.

_'Where am I going!'_ If Raven were the type to panic, she would have done it already. However, she did possess a vague, frightening idea of where this hellish ride might be leading her.

She was moving too fast to decipher her surroundings, the speed of her descent causing everything to come fuse together into one red, gigantic blur. She closed her eyes, and began her chant to calm herself. '_Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' _She repeated the mantra over and over, but to no avail. She needed to be completely relaxed, which was not even remotely possible because she was gripping the ground tightly, her fingers digging into the rock almost terrified of what would happen if she lost her grasp. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the rapid landscape, the blurring almost giving her a headache.

Soon her descent slowed, and stopped completely, jolting her as it hit a liquid substance at the bottom …where ever the she was. She had a sneaky suspicion though, when the smell of brimstone reached her nose. She opened one eye and gasped both widening. Although she expected it, it still shocked her to the marrow of her being. She stood slowly as she took in her surroundings. It was almost unbearably hot, as flames flashed about her, the smell of burning flesh and brimstone was almost overwheming. Screams of eternal torment and despair could be heard around her and although she was normally deadpanned those screams of horror and torment sliced straight through to her soul making her shudder.

She was encased in a _world of misery, a lake of burning brimstone was extended_ her (if someone can tell me where that text comes from they get a surprise!), lava lapping at the stone she was still situated on. She was in her father's territory. She set her jaw, a determined, grim line settling itself on her face. She had been coming here for weeks now, each way more creative than the last. She was in Hell. The slab of rock under her lunched again as it moved forward again, heading towards some sort of blackened land form, she spied ahead.

She was sweating profusely at that point. Under normal circumstances, she wasn't effected by mild weather, whether it was mildly hot or mildly cold, her demon side saw to that. However, the insufferable heat she was now enduring was neither 'mild' nor the situation 'normal'.

Soon the rock reached the land and before Raven could decide whether to get off it or stay, it began to sink making the choice for her, seeming to say: 'Get off or burn.' Raven was not suicidal…at least not yet and so she lightly stepped from the stone, watching as it small flames licked at the edges as it slowly sank.

"So nice of you to join us Raven..." A sinister voice greeted from behind her, mocking her as she stood there.

She shuddered, the familiar, terrorizing voice almost completely slicing through her defenses. She tensed and closing her eyes as she took deep calming breaths, reconstructing her walls. She didn't have to turn around to see who he was. Raven knew who it was; he was the one who had brought this nightmare down upon her. He has been her tormentor since her birthday.

"Slade." She paused, and after a second or two, she added. "Go to hell!' She twisted her lips dryly, in a perverse smile. It was the first thing to come to her mind…although the phrase was a tad bit unnecessary.

"Too late," he chuckled slightly, before giving in to wicked laughter.

"That's a good one kid." He sneered. "Never knew you had a sense of humor."

Raven sneered back before whirling around, her cloak and hair flaring out as well, from the use of her powers as her eyes turned white as from the sudden spin. She glared into her masked antagonist, and remarked deadpanned. "You're pathetic Slade. Doesn't your 'master' have something for you to do? Such a faithful lackey you make."

She knew it was wrong to provoke him but she couldn't help it. She never groveled before anyone and she _was not_ going to start now. It was always the same though. They would banter back and forth until either Slade's temper got the best of him or until he got bored. Then it began.

His face darkened before he took a step forward. Although he was several yards away from Raven, that single step seemed to bring him inches before her.

Raven gasped as her hair and cloak flew back from the swiftness and sudden halt of his movement, yet she stood still, challenging him with her stance and her demonic glare.

He returned her glare at her before cracking her across the face, throwing her head to the side.

Raven did not respond. Her face was on fire and it felt as if he had broken her jaw. She wavered before falling to her knees, clutching her jaw as her cloak settled around her. "You…bastard." She narrowed her now red eyes angrily, and clenched her hands in the dirt against the pain as she spit out a mouthful of blood.

Slade laughed, his voice baneful. "That should teach you to run off at the mouth…I don't care if you are his daughter." Raven was his now and she would learn her place. He watched with a dark amusement as she knelt before him. "This is the position you are to take even when you think of me."

The roaring pain in her face had yet to diminish and she summoned some of her power to dull it to a low ache. She touched her face tentatively and winced. That was going to leave a bruise. She slowly got to her feet before staring at him furiously and lifting her jaw, her narrow, red eyes glowing demonically. She growled before launching herself at him, in a fury as he laughed and easily evaded the lunge, using her own momentum to run her into the ground. "You will learn to answer to me Raven, or I will destroy you."

"I answer to no one! Hell will freeze over first!" She was clenching and unclenching her hands furiously, trying not to let her anger overwhelm her again like it was prone to do. She thought back to a fight she had with Terra and she remembered well what happens when she loses her temper. She loses all sense of herself and reason. She automatically clenched her jaw, and pain flared throughout her. She whimpered before she started to glow with a black aura, tendrils of black crawling around her as levitated from the ground. That's when she decided to screw sense, she did not need it. All she wanted now was euphoria that would come from ripping Slade to shreds, to hear his screams of pain and his bones breaking, to feel her hands become coated in his red, metallic blood. At this point, Raven lost complete control of her dark side, her demonic heritage burgeoning furiously to the surface, determined to wreak it's revenge.

At that simple admission, chains flew out of nowhere, attaching themselves to Raven's ankles and wrists, before tightening, leavening Raven suspended in air so that she was level with Slade. Her black aura immediately diminished and with it sense was reestablished. She would later realized that this time, she could have done without the return.

She gave an experimental tug on the chains, but they didn't budge. There was no slack in the chains at all. Raven winced, the shackles creating an uncomfortable yet pleasant sensation. True, the metal was biting into viciously into her pale skin, and her arms felt as if they were about to be ripped from their sockets, but the metal was cold. The only coolness among, the agonizing heat.

Slade seemed to have read her thoughts when he replied. "Don't worry, it won't last long."

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, his raised his hands and a symbol burned on his forehead briefly, before streams of flame erupted from his outstretched hands. The flames were directed towards the chains holding her up, and before long, the said chains began to glow a bright red, heating them but not to the melting point.

Raven cried out, as the scorching shackles branded their image into her pale skin. Once her echoing scream stopped, she took deep, shaky breaths, refusing to give Slade the pleasure of another scream. She concentrated on her harsh breathing in her attempt to ignore the unbearable pain. A steady stream of blood trailed down her arms before stopping completely as the heat of the bonds wore on, growing worse. It was agony. The pain swept throughout her body, like wildfire. The smell of her own burning flesh made her head spin, feelings of vertigo and nausea dominating, as her body paled even more.

Raven began to lose conscious, her body begin automatically shut down, not able to stand the pain anymore. As her vision blackened, the last thing she remembered seeing was Slade's sneering face. Her whole being seemed to swell with hatred and hostility at that single sight, her eyes glowing red briefly.

She dimly realized that the fire stopped engulfing the chains around her wrists, although the burning metal did not cool, and started up around her ankles, searing them as well. At that point she completely blacked out, but before doing so she heard an echoing scream, she wasn't sure if it was hers or not, but she was beyond caring…she just wanted it all to stop.

"I will break you."

* * *

Raven awoke with a shuddering sigh, the nightmare replaying unbidden in her head. It was just a nightmare, but it felt so feel. She hugged herself, hanging her head, as her hair shielded her darkened eyes from view. These nightmares weren't going to leave her alone…she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long while. Every night was spent tossing and turning in excruciating pain, unable to escape what lay beyond her world, behind her flickering eyelids. 

Her eyes traveled over to her nightstand where the luminously face of her clock glared at her, mockingly as it read: 5:30. There was no way in hell, (excuse the ill pun) that she was **ever** going back to sleep that day.

That's when she noticed the pain in her ankles and wrists. She quickly jerked her wrists up to eyes to examine them as they widened, with incomprehension. Her wrists…they were charred, impossibly black, her skin burned away. It caused an interesting contrast with the normally pale skin flanking the wounds. They felt painfully raw and she yanked back her covers and noticed the same on her splayed ankles.

Her eyes widened impossibly wider as she scrambled from her bed and cried out hoarsely as she put weight down on her feet, springing back onto the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'Ok,' She thought. 'No walking.' She was lucky the wounds weren't bleeding, but it was a twisted kind of luck because it was only the burns that stopped the wounds from bleeding. The burning was meant to cause pain, but also cauterized the wound, sealing it shut.

Her mind was in chaos and she was dimly aware of the items around her room that were glowing black with her aura, levitating. How was this possible? When she had other variations of the dream before, any wounds accumulated there stayed there. In other words, what happened in her dreams shouldn't be happening to her body! Unless her dreams, were no longer dreams. She shuddered at the thought as evil laughter rang in her head. It sounded disturbing like Slade's.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as much in pain as to keep the tears from escaping from her eyes. Was she no longer allowed any kind of peace? Was she to be haunted in her sleep as well as when she was awake? She was afraid…she would admit it. She was afraid of what was happening to her and what was prophesied to happen to her...of what she would do. The clock next to her exploded, along with her windows, letting in the howling, frigid wind. She quickly tried to regain control over her rampant emotions and powers as she sighed miserably. She would have to deal with this, was her determined thoughts as she firmly pushed away her fear.

Different variations of why flew around in her frayed mind. Why was this happening to her? Why was her life destined for loneliness and despair? Why? Ever since her cursed birth, she's been afraid. Afraid of hurting the ones she loved, of destroying the world and of losing control only to reawake, to find the mangled, destroyed bodies of her friends littering the debris that was left of the T Tower. A sob escaped her unintentionally. She shook her head and forcefully suppressed any other emotions that were swirling inside of her heart and head, threatening to erupt. Emotions were for the weak, and she wasn't weak.

She had to hide these wounds from her friends, they would ask questions and she couldn't tell them. There was no use in worrying them over her situation when there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. They were already sick with worry, she had been avoiding them.

She sighed deeply as she began her chant, the only thing that managed to instill in her peace and security. By the time she had her emotions under control, her room looked like a hurricane ripped through it, and one in fact, did. A black furious hurricane created from her powerful emotions and pain.

She sighed. Life was so unfair. Nevertheless, she had gotten use to it. It was just plain retarded to complain over something like that. She was surprised she even thought something so cliché and pointless.

First, she had to get dressed and so she levitated her costume over to her, and put it on slowly, minding her painful wounds. She contemplated wearing stockings before she remembered she didn't own any and it wouldn't do any good to wear her civilian clothes. Her friends would definitely ask questions she couldn't answer and she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings...at least, anymore than they already were.

Therefore, she settled for a pair of boots that stopped at the middle of her calves, effectively hiding the burns. She wore extra pairs of socks to alleviate the pain and to prevent chafing.

She would have to treat those wounds, she thought offhandedly.

She was never more happy to have her powers, her hellish inheritance, than at that moment when she levitated herself from her room and through the tower, into the kitchen. She went automatically to where she kept the kettle and put on some water to boil, grabbing her ceramic teacup from a cupboard above the sink. She settled down into a chair to wait for the kettle to whistle, alerting her to the fact that the water was heated. She glanced up at the wall, the kitchen clock reading, 6:30. She sighed. The earliest person to be up besides her would be Robin, who would probably be out of bed in an hour or so.

'That boy takes his job seriously, almost to the point of obsession.' She thought fondly, a shadow of a smile appearing at the thought of the Boy Wonder.

That same expression disappeared and was swiftly replaced with a small frown. Since her birthday, the feelings she felt for her fearless leader had changed. She didn't even know why they changed. It could have been the way he caught her after her fall but he had saved plenty of times and she never felt anything other than slight gratitude. After all, she was a team mate and he was just doing his job, looking out for her. He would have done it for anybody.

Every time he smiled at her, her heart jumped into her throat and every slight caress had her skin tingling. In addition, on the rare occasion he would actually touch her bare skin, her nerve endings seemed to explode and her traitorous body would concentrate on that one caress despite her mind's avid objections. She sighed dejectedly and cradled her head in her hands. Her emotions were so twisted at that moment, she felt she desperately needed something to calm her nerves and tea would do just nicely. Her leg began to twitch as she started to tap her foot against the linoleum floor with quick, irritated slaps. She shouldn't be thinking of Robin like that.

"Damn can that water take any longer?" The object of her thoughts was suddenly engulfed in black with reaction to her emotions and thrown out the window. (The kettle, not Robin)

Raven jerked as hot water was splashed onto her head, and she looked up in shock as she heard the breaking glass.

Hadn't she been burned enough that night?

At that point, she engulfed herself in black and teleported to the roof for meditation. Apparently, the tea idea didn't work although she wished it had. Tea would have relaxed her immensely, although not as much as mediation would have. The cool breeze blew over her, calming her fraught mind slightly. So she settled down in her Lotus position and started to levitate, chanting her mantra as the sun rose. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" As the warmth of the sun's rays warmed her skin, she cleared her mind of everything: Slade, her father…Robin. Soon she descended so deep into herself she lost track of time and everything else.

* * *

Robin yawned and stretched languidly, his muscles contracting before loosening, as he rose from his bed. He no longer needed an alarm clock; his schedule was burned into his subconscious. He always awoke right around dawn, unless they had just been on a particularly strenuous mission or if he was injured. He then started with his morning ritual with contained brushing his teeth, showering, etc. 

With all that done, he made his way down to the kitchen, almost slipping on spilt water. If it wasn't for his quick, cat-like reflexes he would have fell and busted his ass.

He frowned. '_I shouldn't have to clean up after the rest of the titans._" He thought to himself, as he grabbed a mop and dried the wet floor hastily. He was their leader not their mothers. He then set the mop aside, before noticing the wind howling through the kitchen. He looked over to the broken window and then sighed. He came to the conclusion that he lived in a zoo, and with Beast Boy as one of his roommates, he meant it quite literally. He made a mental note to have Cyborg fix it.

True Cyborg mostly dealt with mechanics and machinary but he was also fairly versed in other things such as repair, which was necessary when living with four other teenage superheros.

It was around 8:30 when he finished making his breakfast, and around nine when he finished eating it, unhurried.

That was when Beast Boy bounded into the kitchen, immediately declaring he wanted tofu eggs. Follow by Cyborg who was vehemently refusing to eat the vomit that Beast Boy named 'tofu'. He then announced he had a 'hankering' for some bacon.

Robin sighed. When didn't Beast Boy want _something_ tofu? And when did Cyborg want anything _other_ than some type of animal? One of these days, Cyborg was going to eat Beast Boy and the only ones who would probably mourn his lost would be him and Starfire. Raven disliked him, and would probably kill him herself eventually, and Cyborg might miss him, but only because he would have lost his video game buddy, although Robin acquiesced to play a few times.

At the thought of Raven his thoughts soured. There was something wrong with her and he knew it had something to do with her recent birthday and Slade. But he just couldn't figure out what that something was. They hadn't heard from Slade again, after his last mysterious appearance. Raven and him shared a bond, a bond he shared with no other member of the team.

She had secluded herself, and was always secluded in her room. This was somewhat normal for her but not isolation to this extent. She no longer responded to Beast Boy's lame jokes, whether it was a snide remark or a sarcastic zinger or even to threaten him with countless painful deaths. She became more reserved, and a reserved Raven was almost as worrisome as an angry one. She did nothing with the other Titans, she didn't go to the mall with Starfire anymore, and she no longer helped Cyborg with the T-car. The only times she left her room was to eat, rarely with the team anymore, and to go on missions. He saw her so little he was beginning to think she wasn't eating at all.

Sometimes she would sit in the living room and read her books, but he suspected it was only for show because her eyes rarely roamed across the pages. She would stare blankly at the words and Robin sometimes wondered if she even saw them. Even when he blasted the music or when Beast Boy and Cyborg were being loud and rowdy, she didn't show any kind of reaction to it at all. It was almost as if she was drifting day to day, barely living.

He hated to admit that he was worried sick. She didn't let anyone in, after her birthday, anymore. She did confide in him the day of her birthday which invoked a feeling of…happiness or contentment at least, because it showed she trusted him to a certain extent. It wasn't even because he was her team leader. Raven couldn't give a damn about society and its rules.

He wasn't the only one worried about Raven's behavior, everyone was. Beast Boy even went to the extreme of playing a joke of Raven, despite the endangerment of his health. She didn't even notice it and continued to ignore everyone, no matter how hard they tried. He was planning a team meeting to get to the bottom of this. Raven was a vital part of their team and he wanted to make sure everything was ok. Besides, he cared for her and so did the rest of the team.

Soon Starfire walked through the door, awakening him from his contemplation. She smiled brilliantly before announcing: "Good morning Friends! I would like to inquire if you would join me for the day at the place of large white screens and sticky floors!" Translation: She wanted to go to the movies.

"Sounds good, Star." Robin smiled at her and she beamed back.

Cyborg grunted his reply and Beast Boy squeaked his as they both fought over the spatula. "Let go you Metal meat eater! I got here first!" Beast Boy tightened his grip on the cooking utensil and braced his feet on Cyborg's chest before pulling with all his might.

Cyborg kept a hand on the spatula as he shoved Beast Boy's face away with the other. "No! You Green tree killer! Just take your dame tofu from the fridge and be done wit it!" He spat out the word tofu as if it were diseased.

Beast Boy repeatedly bit Cyborg's hand savagely as he changed into several animals in his bid to get his utensil back. Suddenly the spatula blew up in their faces. Cyborg blinked several times and Beast Boy's jaw dropped as he cried out. "NOOOOOOO!"

Starfire giggled a bit before, floating over to her friends, shaking her head. "It is not nice to fight with you friends."

"Why Starfire, why?" Both boys cried out dramatically. Robin rolled his eyes and Starfire giggled some more.

"Did I not just explain why?" She looked slightly confused.

"No lost cause." Beast Boy then let go of Cyborg whistling, as he made his way past him and into the refrigerator before pulling out some tofu and consuming it. Everyone watched him blankly.

That is, before Cyborg blew a fuse. "You…all this time…why…I...ARRGGG!" He roared before launching himself at Beast Boy, who squeaked and abandoned his half eaten plate of tofu, fleeing from an enraged Cyborg with pleas of help.

Robin chuckled a bit before getting up to deposit his dishes into the sink. He didn't feel an inkling of sympathy for Beast Boy, for he was always getting himself into those kinds of situations.

"Those two never get tired." Random insults could be heard firing at each other. Such as, "Get back here you green piece of turd, and ha, you wish, metal butt!" Besides, Cyborg always knew when to stop before he injured Beast Boy to the point of no return. Robin winced as he heard a cry of anguish from Beast Boy and a loud cracking sound that sounded like BB's spine was just rearranged…well usually.

"Friend Robin?"

Robin turned around to face Starfire, who seemed to be slightly anxious as she was twisting and shredding the paper napkin she was holding. "Is today the day we talk to friend Raven? I fear for her and am very worried." Starfire bit her lip, as she glanced at him, her eyes, displaying the worry he himself felt for Raven.

Robin nodded. "Sure Starfire…you wanna go get her?"

"Oh Glorious! I shall go fetch her!" Starfire exclaimed before flying off to go do just that.

Robin composed himself as he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to say to Raven exactly only that they needed to talk.

Suddenly he heard Starfire's frantic scream, as they all rushed to see what the problem was. '_Please be alright!'_ He urged. He wasn't sure if that plea was for Starfire…or Raven.

They arrived at Raven's bedroom in record time. "Starfire!" He called out anxiously when he saw her. "What's the trouble."

Starfire turned tearful eyes towards his. She pointed at Raven's room with a shaky finger. "I fear friend Raven has been abducted!"

Robin shook his head, as he reached her. "That's impossible Star, we would have…" He trailed off as he viewed the damage of Raven's room.

"WOAH!" Beast Boy uttered, taking in the damage through wide eyes.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." Cyborg said, and Robin silently agreed.

"These are signs of a struggle, are they not?" Starfire asked fretfully.

"If that ain't the biggest understatement…" Cyborg swore. What the hell happened?

"It looks like World War III went on in here while we were sleep! And it looks like Raven lost…big time!" Beast Boy squeaked, unbelievably.

Starfire whimpered from fear for Raven and Robin glared at Beast Boy. "You are **not **helping Beast Boy!"

"Yeah," Cyborg added. "We have to find out what happened, and where Raven is."

Robin nodded as they all entered the destroyed gloomy room except Beast Boy. "Come on, we'll search for clues."

Beast Boy looked a bit apprehensive. "You guys remembered what happened last time we entered Raven's room?"

He squeaked as Cyborg's arm shot out and dragged him into the room by his collar.

* * *

There you go. It's kind of on the long side…coughs 5300 words coughs Anywho, tell me if you enjoyed it or not. It is the first chapter after all and is slightly dull…at least in my opinion it is. And it might seem kind of one-sided but it's not. So review plz, ciao! 

_Spread your wings and fly...Butterfly_


	2. Hellish Dreams

**A/N:** Reviews make me insanely happy! ….especially the awesome ones that I received. Some people might think that the best thing about receiving review would be…receiving them . But actually it's reading them and then responding to them. That's my favorite part…something you might glean from this next part: Reponses to my Lovely Reviewers!

Tifereth Kantrishakrim:: Whew…finally done! Your name sounds awesome…despite being kind of long! Does it mean anything? Thanks for putting this story on your favorites list…and yes I have been referred to as crazy. As you will probably find out, there are many things wrong with me…but if you want a list I'm afraid we'll be here all day, and you'll probably want to get to the next chapter.

Phibbs: I hope this is soon enough for you…I spent the next day, which was my birthday might I add, (HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN TO ME!) and today trying to get this chapter out.

CeruleanAngel: Yeah, thanks. I don't even know what I was thinking when I did the hell part actually…I guess it had something to do with Constintine, awesome movie by the way. Yeah, my birthday was great so thanks again!

Human: Oh, I will definitely continue this one. I don't have a very good track record for updating and stuff like that but this fic will be considerably different. I don't know what it is about this fandom but when ever I sit down it seems the words and ideas just flow. I had to edit this chapter like twenty times because I had so many different ideas. I actually have several other ideas in mind for my favorite birdies. You just got to read to find out!

Cygnus de hielo: Wow…I didn't even notice that mistake. Thanks for pointing it out, and right about now Raven is in some intense mediation….I figured she needed it to stay sane. Thanks for the review!

Rosethorn1611: Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me!

Chica De Ojos Café: Actually, you're right about the long chapter thingie. That's why I thought it might be dull because it was so damn long. Usually, that's like two chapters and a half for me. But when I right about Robin and Raven as I said before, the ideas just tumble outta of me…can't help it sorry. Lol, This chapter is shorter though. Around 3,000 words, not including a/n and review responses…compared to 5,200 cough, cough

Mysti-eyed: Thanks for saying it wasn't dull. I only though so because it was slightly on the long side. I have no problem with reading long chapters, though. Personally I believe the longer, the better (within reason of course). I just figured other people might though. I'm a bookworm when it comes to reading, I can read a 300 page book in about five hours. I'm quite proud of myself actually. I finished the fifth Harry Potter book in record time: 870 pages in 14 hours: 33 minutes: 19 seconds. I read the whole book all at once. For some insanely odd reason my brother was dead set on timing me….Lol, go figure.

Lain the Fluff-Master:: I was a little apprehensive waiting for this review…just a little nervous. I figured you might think I was an obsessed stalker and you had to get an identity change, lol. Thanks for the review and being the inspiration for what everyone else says is an awesome fic…that; however, is still to be seen.

OMG! DO NOT GET ME STARTED! I am the biggest Mariah Carey freak you'll probably ever meet in your life. I have all her albums…every last one. Except for…the last one, lol. Charmbracelet wasn't her best album, although it did have decent songs, like Through the Rain and I only wanted (I love the water drops in the background). But I've noticed that her voice has become…raspier and I guess it is expected because she's older…eh. I've listened to her songs on and off all my life. But what really got me so obsessed with her awesome voice would be the song Butterfly. It just spoke to me, and I _really_ felt it deep down inside. My favorite CD by her would have to a mix between Butterfly and Daydream. Both have awesome songs so it's kind of hard to choose. Butterfly has awesome ones like Butterfly, My All, Close My Eyes, and Whenever You Call. BUT Daydream has classics like One Sweet Day(I had to cry when I first heard that song because my grandmother had just died), Open Arms, Always be My Baby, When I Saw You, Forever, Fantasy and Looking In. Arg…so hard! I have her Greatest Hits album too…it's really awesome I think but they missed a few songs that I think should have made the list. I really liked After Tonight and maybe Petals should have made the list… Sorry about rambling on and on…but MC is really a big influence in my life. Anywho, you wrote the longest review I've ever received, it's only right that the response should be almost as long…if not longer. At least it shows I'm paying attention and care, right? Until next time…one more thing, get that next chapter out missy! P.s.: Ummm…the song was "My All"…but sssshhhhhhh, I won't tell anyone if you won't, lol.

**A/N 2: WARNING! Angst ahead and plenty of it! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky. -

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter two: Hellish dreams

By: Amber Myst

* * *

_I won't ever be too far to feel you _

_And I won't hesitate at all_

_Whenever you call_

_I'll always remember _

_The part of you so tender_

_And be the one to catch your fall_

_Whenever you call_

_-Mariah Carey_

* * *

When she became fully aware again, the sun was no longer in the sky. She judged it to be around maybe 10:00 p.m. or 11:00 also using the moon in her equation. "Wow." She stated with a little wonder in her bland voice. She never before mediated for that long, well at least in a long time, as she quickly made some calculations and concluded that she had been mediating for about 15 hours straight.

But she stretched her body, suddenly refreshed. She sighed almost happily. Mediation had done wonders

for her. She need to mediate like she needed to breathe.

She felt her stomach seem to fold in on itself and growl, that's when she realized she was starving! She teleported down to her room and widen her eyes a bit before narrowing them…Someone was in her room. They shouldn't be in her room. It was her sanctuary and they violated it by entering without her permission. She suddenly stopped and whirled around, teleporting to the living room where she knew everyone would be. They weren't there. She frowned before walking over to the kitchen, where they all sat with their heads down; even Starfire seemed extremely upset.

Her scowl deepened. '_What the hell was wrong with them?' _She cleared her throat before saying dangerously in her monotone voice. "Who went into my room?"

Everyone's head shot up, as if freezing, cold water was splashed down the back of his or her shirts. The response she received wasn't the one she expected. She expected trembling and cowering and maybe a few pleas for mercy, not gasps of surprise, screams of Raven and the dogpile that was on top of her at the moment, trying it's hardest to suffocate her.

"Friend Raven, you are okay! Are you not injured?" Starfire was gripping her in a hug of death and Raven couldn't answer her, even if she wanted to.

Next in the group 'hug' if you could call it that although Raven considered it a bone-crushing grip of death, was Beast Boy. "Raven!" And then he added as an afterthought: "I warned them not to go in your room, but noooo they didn't listen!"

Cyborg, in his bid to get to Raven he had to envelop them all in a hug, as he lifted all three off their feet. "Raven! Where you been?"

The only one not suffocating her was Robin, who stood to the side watching with immense relief on his features.

Raven, being an empath, could sense the worry and jubilation at having found her ok. She felt slightly guilty for not saying where she was, but that disappeared at the thought of them all being in her room.

"What are you guys doing?" She tried to manage in her monotone voice, but it came out breathless due to her lack of oxygen.

"That's enough guys." Robin ordered from across the kitchen. Raven was turning blue; he knew everyone was happy that she was ok but she wouldn't be for much longer if all this continued. He watched as Raven composed herself, and his masked eyes darkened. _'I…everyone was worried about her and she just waltzes in here like nothing happened!'_

"Raven!" He barked out harshly and suddenly. Even he was surprised at the anger in his voice.

She turned around and winced. The Boy Wonder had finally gone off the deep end, she mused when she noticed the anger emanating from him. Even Starfire backed away from Robin nervously. She was in for it. She sighed as she replied. "Yeah?"

"Explain yourself! Where were you? We were worried sick! Starfire went to your room and it looked like a demolition site, and you weren't in it!" Robin finished in a yell. His body was tense and he looked as if any second he would pounce on Raven.

Raven crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was mediating." She replied, deadpanned.

Robin waited and when that was all he got he exploded. "That's it? You were mediating. You haven't been seen in about 36 hours, your room was a mess and you didn't think to inform _somebody_ that you were mediating?"

Raven, surprised by his outburst was silent for a minute before turning her back and walking away. "Whatever…" She didn't know what had come over her…that wasn't what she wanted to say and she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. However, to put it crudely, she didn't need his shit. She felt his anger was completely uncalled for.

That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. "That's it!" He stepped up behind Raven and tightly gripped her upper arm, forcefully directing her from the kitchen, towards the couch and practically tossing her onto. Raven bounced, once and then again before settling with a blank, bemused look settled on her features as she crossed her legs. She calmed herself, there was no point in blowing up at Robin. She understood he was angry and upset…so she wasn't going to explode…yet. '_Besides, he is down right sexy when he is angry.'_ She blinked. That thought came out of nowhere…butthe randomness of it didn'tmake it any less true.

Unbeknown to her, a small smile plastered itself on her lips, almost giving her a dreamy look.

The others watched timidly and more than a bit shock. They blinked, waiting for Raven to send him to the moon. When Raven sat there expectantly, looking up at Robin with at small smile marring her normally emotionless facade, their jaws hit the ground. "Sooo…" Beast Boy started. "Who are you, and what have you done with Raven?"

Robin glared the green jokester into silence before rounding on Raven. He blinked once or twice. '_Raven looks cute with that smile plastered on her face.'_ He shook his head, slightly upset. She should be cowering in fear, not smiling at him! That was the main thought he had in mind as he began his rampage.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you attitude! You need to get it together, Raven. We're your friends and we _want _to help you, whether you believe you need it or not. I've always respected your privacy, and your need to be aloof, but this is too much! I've let this go on long enough. I had enough respect for you to let you handle this by yourself, I thought you were more capable than this. We've been worried sick Raven, and to be honest I'm getting tired of waiting for you to come around! I want you to tell me what's going on, and NOW!" He paused to take a breather, all the while glaring at Raven, waiting for her to spill.

Raven sighed, the smile disappearing, before uncrossing her legs and standing up. "I apologize for making you worry." She said flatly, pulling her hood back up, and gliding smoothly around Robin, walking from the room. She had wavered slightly as he was giving his speech. They really were worried…but she just couldn't worry them anymore than they already were. She was protecting them, she told herself furiously. However, a small voice in the back of her head chided her, for being so foolish. Suddenly, she felt a pounding headache coming on. The headaches had occurring off and on since her birthday and have only been getting worse. She was, needless to say, extremely worried.

They all watched with several different emotions running rampant on their faces. Starfire was worried, as she started to chew on her bottom lip, a habit she had developed recently. Beast Boy was still in disbelief over the fact that Raven didn't make Robin eat his own balls. What he just did took some pretty big ones, and he was surprised Robin wasn't choking on them right now.

Cyborg's jaw was still on the carpeted floor, although he was concerned, after all, Raven was like a little sister to him and whatever it was that was bothering her he wished she would tell. But they way Robin handled Raven, made Cyborg respect him even more…especially since he came out of that ordeal unscathed and every body part functioning properly.

Robin, however, felt like he was just ignored…and to some degree, he was. He couldn't believe Raven just blew him off after he voiced his and the team's concern for her…especially his concern. Why wouldn't Raven confide in the team…in him? He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his spiky dark hair and wincing once he hit a particularly painful snag. His morning ritual flew out the window when everyone realized that Raven was gone. He didn't comb his hair and he didn't even brush his teeth. For a second, he was tempted to smell his breath to see if it was bad.

He lowered his head, several emotions running haywire through him right then. He was sure that little speech he gave would have gotten something out of her other than that weak apology. Either he didn't know Raven as well as he thought he did or there was something terribly wrong with his Raven. His head shot up, and his eyes widened. He didn't just think what he thought he thought…did he? He shook his head once, and then twice for good measure, trying to rid himself of any other stupid thoughts he might have running wild in his head. He scoffed. His Raven indeed…but he did have to admit it had a nice ring to it.

He shook his head once more and looked to the dejected Titans. He sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow guys, don't lose too much sleep over it." It was late he realized as he finished. It was about 15 after 11 and then he realized he was bone tired. The day had been spent looking for Raven and any leads they could find, which all lead to dead ends of course. And then that last fight with Raven, well if you would call it a fight, it had been very one-sided after all, was emotionally and physically draining.

When he thought back, he was surprised at his audacity when handling Raven, hell he was surprised he was still alive. That showed she still cared somewhat…didn't it?

He chuckled a bit in wonder before saying amusedly to Cyborg, "I am alive aren't I?" He mused.

Beast Boy whistled. "Dude! You were damned lucky Raven didn't blast you to hell and back."

Starfire looked even more worried than before. "Would friend Raven really have blasted Robin to 'hell and back'?"

Beast Boy laughed. "You bet!"

The naïve alien contemplated what Beast Boy said before decidedly shaking her head. "Beast Boy…surely you are jesting!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

Cyborg clapped Robin on the back a bit heartily, almost knocking the smaller teen over. "You lucky dog! I'm just glad to still have a leader that's not a quadriplegic. I think it's time we all headed to bed though." He yawned and stretched, almost as if he was reinforcing his statement.

They all said their goodnight's before heading to their rooms. As Robin passed Raven's room, a look of determination spread itself over his features, as he thought of the stubborn dark sorceress. "I will help you Raven…whether you want it or not." He vowed silently before walking to his own room, turning in for the night, his thoughts and dreams still occupied with the dark girl.

* * *

Raven didn't even have to wait in suspense this time, she was in hell the second her head hit the pillows and her eyes closed.

She sighed as turned around in a circle, searching for Slade. "This is getting old!" She said a bit warily, as she waited for Slade to appear, her body tense.

"Well then, let's try something new." Slade appeared from nowhere before advancing threateningly towards her, with something held loosely in his hand. He glared darkly at the girl with a dark sneer dominating his features. She was close to breaking and spilling everything to Robin…he couldn't have that. If she wouldn't break to him, then there was no way in hell, he'd _ever_ allow her to break to Robin. And he had the perfect method of ensuring both of his goals.

Her eyes widened as she recognized what he was holding. "No…" She whispered to herself, unconsciously adopting a defensive position, although she was glaring at him defiantly. He laughed wickedly at her feeble and futile attempt at protection before his shadow enveloped her.

She became lost to everything…aware of only the pain and her screams.

* * *

A tortured scream sliced through the night, and awoke her. It continued until she realized it was her own and forced her jaw shut. She reared up in her bed and began to trembling violently. Her wide, bloodshot eyes darted around the room wildly, her mind still reliving the horror. She would have wrapped her arms around herself but the wounds were too raw, the pain too fresh.

Her breathing was harsh, quick gasps of air, every one causing her body to flare with even more pain and suffering. She felt as if she had a broken rib or two. Even nerve ending seemed to be on fire, screaming in agony and she felt like joining them.

She sobbed, as tears began to make their way down her pale cheeks, too pale to be even remotely normal, even for Raven. A bloodied piece of hair fell in her eyes and she quickly brushed it back. She tried to use her hands to stem the flow of tears, but they still squeezing out, spilling down her face. "Crying s for the weak," she muttered to herself but still it made no difference.

She almost passed out from the pain, but she feared the pain that came with slumber more than the suffering she currently enduring. The suffering endured there was just that horrible; she had never felt such pain and anguish before in her life, not even being what she was. She thought _nothing_ could ever feel as agonizing as the pain coursing through her body.

At that moment her room door opened and a figure dashed into the pitch-black room, the light from the hallway causing a strip of light to flood the room although it was still too dark to clearly see Raven.

"Raven!" It called out urgently, a hint of desperation and even fear present in the voice. It was Robin, she almost smiled at the thought of him…her shining knight. She thought of the time he saved her as Slade let her plummet lifelessly from the top of the building and as her thoughts went to Slade, they soured and her breath hitched.

He stopped right before her bed as he looked down on her violently trembling figure. Her streaming eyes, met his own masked ones, his fear for her evident in his face. His heart was pounding against his chest, and the pressure was almost unbearable. For a second, it seemed as if he felt her pain…just for a single, second. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how…but he did. It was simply indescribable, and that was what made his fear unreasonably more immense.

"Raven," His voice softer now, as if was talking to a skittish, wounded animal. He walked towards her with slow, determined steps. "What happened? What's wrong." He asked desperately. That scream he just heard was the scream of a tortured soul and it sliced through his own heart and soul like the flimsiest paper. It caused his heart to almost literally stop. His heart was racing now, she was okay…but then again, she wasn't. He had never seen Raven like this. The raw emotions on her face, contorted with excruciating pain. She never showed any other emotions other than anger, indifference, sardonic humor and the extremely rare smile. He was scared, almost to the point of crying, although he would never tell anyone that. He just wanted to hold her and never let her go. But before he could act on that whim the rest of the Teen Titans, except Starfire, rushed into the room.

They stopped short when they spied Raven, quivering in her huge bed, it seemingly engulfing her. Which only served to augment the look of terror and pain that Raven's tear-streaked face and shaking presented.

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Raven….are you alright?" He asked concern, worry and more than a little bit of fear evident in his voice. Someone or something…did something to her and who ever could do that to Raven…then he didn't want to know what they could do to him.

Cyborg stepped closer a bit hesitantly, "Jesus Rae…what happened?" Whoever did this…well let's just say they wouldn't live past today.

A sob escaped Raven unintentionally before she composed herself as best as she could. "Get out." Her voice was hoarse and raw from screaming and the pain.

"Raven, we are not going to leave!" Robin stated flatly before staring her down, almost flinching from the raw pain he saw reflected in her eyes. However, staring sententiously at her red, swollen eyes strengthened his resolve. This time he wasn't leaving with out answers. Raven meant too much to him, he would **not** let her go through whatever was paining her by herself.

"Please…" she whispered, as she clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see the worry and consternation in their eyes, pleading with her to confide in them. She wouldn't be able to protect them if she did. "If you cared…you would leave me alone right now…please."

They looked shocked, that was the only time they heard Raven say 'please'. Robin took a hesitant step forward, before stopping again, indecisively. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Raven alone to face whatever it was that was tormenting her. He would rather face Slade everyday than to see Raven in the completely destroyed state she was currently in.

"I'll explain things later, just…go." She croaked.

They all left her room despondently, one by one, worry evident in their every movement. When the door closed on the last one to leave, Robin, they began to wonder if leaving her alone in her current state of being was wise, but she had promised them she would explain later. And whatever it was had to be big.

'_Well the bigger it is, the hard it falls.' _Robin thought determinedly.

As she heard their footsteps disperse, Raven thanked whatever gods watching, although she doubted that any might be, that she hadn't fixed the lights from her last accident. If she had, they would have definitely noticed the dark blood pooling beneath her body.

* * *

Heerrrreeee…comes the gasps of shock and amazement. Next chapter should be better…a lot of humor and Robin and Raven moments galore! Just a littttlllleee something to counter balance all the pain and angsty stuff. I must admit that it took me awhile to remember that Slade wore a mask…whoops. That means he can't smile evilly, sneer, etc…well he **could** we just can't see it. , I feel so stupid. Dumb Amber! Review!

* * *

Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly 


	3. Humorous Interlude

A/N: Wow…I am loving the feedback I'm receiving…just makes me wanna burst with happiness!

**Mysti-eyed:**: Thanks, I am trying my hardest to keep everyone in character but I have the most fun with Beast Boy just trying to think of a witty remark for him to say. As for what Slade did…I figure it will be revealed around…chapter 7, but don't quote me on that because I'm not too sure.

**Cygnus de hielo: **Thanks! I don't care if you're like a day or too late! I don't think I'm very good with all that angsty stuff, but thanks anyway. Someone mentioned that I have a talent when it comes to writing humor, which I like writing a lot more.

**Chica De Ojos Café: **Hey I know my Spanish! It took me a while to actually grasp what you're name meant. It occurred to me once I saw the awesome review you left and smiled…I was like, hey, her name means 'Girl of eyes brown' if you want the direct translation or simply girl with brown eyes. I said to myself, "Wow Amber…if you get any slower then we're gonna have some problems." Anywho, ignore and get to that chapter you've been waiting for! Btw, I loved your review…it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….and for chapter 3…I honestly don't know what when wrong…a chapter 3 hadn't even been created yet…maybe the site had a malfunction?

**Tikigrl**: Tsk, tsk. A magician never reveals her secrets, something Raven once said. Except I'm not exactly a magician although I know some awesome magic tricks…but that's totally off topic. What I was going to say was that I am a fanfiction writer and like all writers and magicians they never reveal anything to the audience. SO, with that said you're just going to have to continue to read to find out. And by all means, let all your other friends know.

**Wrathchild:**: I'm glad you're a fan of long chapters because this one is pretty long (sorry Chica De Ojos Café)

**OtakuaIways:**: I hope this is soon enough for you…you were so adamant about it, lol.

**Lain the Fluff-Master:**: You're right, Beast Boy is awesome. I just don't like him with Raven, lol. I just watched the Employee of the Month Episode featuring our favorite little changeling. It was so funny, with the cows and the evil tofu—'cuse me I meant evil 'newfu'. But anyway BB was hilarious as usual. Him and his poor moped…I feel so sorry for him. Anywho, keep those reviews coming in an orderly fashion.

**Renderedvoice**: Aah! That's exactly the point **I'm** trying to make! I'm glad you approved the balls part…I had to chuckle a bit myself when I corrected it. And yes, I went over this chapter and tried to get any and all grammatical errors…tell me if I succeeded.

**Mirumo**: Thanks for the compliment…and I'm pretty sure you didn't have to wait that long.

**Raven of the Shadows Azerath:** Well, you have this chapter and I'll try to get the one after this one out as soon as possible.

**CelticHeiressFiona : **Here's that update you wanted. Enjoy it!

**Kiersten**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I love Robin and Raven pairings too. Robin and Starfire together just makes me feel queasy. I don't anything against Starfire exactly…she's just to preppy and annoying you know? That's why she grates on my nerves.

**Jordan**: You'll have to continue to read to find out what Slade was holding. Sorry about the grammar thing…there is a reason it's not my favorite subject after all. Oh I love English, but grammar just makes me shudder. However, I used spell check and checked it myself and after that I used it again…just to make sure. If you find a major mistake this time I'm eat my computer monitor and then where will we be? Update-less, that's where! Lol, keep reviewing!

**Cherry Jade:** Here's that update you wanted, all for you! Well, not really but if it made you feel special then keep believing that, lol! I agree with you on that one though. Robin and Starfire just seems too cliché, you know the team leader hooks up with the pretty, innocent one of the group, puh-leaze! Don't make me hurl. Raven and BB…that just seems downright unbelievable although I can stomach them together more than I can Robin and Starfire.

Thanks for all the reviews…I loved them all!

**Disclaimer:** You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky. -

* * *

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter three: Humorous Interlude

By: Amber Myst

* * *

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_-Evanescence_

* * *

Robin sighed, the teen leader running a hand through his wet hair. He had just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. After a three hour training session, he smelled bad, and was just as sweaty; hence, his five in the afternoon shower.

He needed to release some tension and anger, and training seemed the best way to do it. He winced though as he now thought back on the condition he left the training room in…it looked like a tornado ripped through it. Cyborg would blow his top; he did after all have to construct the practice bots and all the other machinary that was used to hone their skills.

He dressed in a royal blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants…he didn't plan on doing anything soon anyway just lie around the house until Raven felt like showing up. After all, she did say she was going to tell them what in the hell was going on with her. Besides, she had to eat didn't she?

He thought back onto last night and shuddered involuntarily. He had never seen Raven that vulnerable before, and it scared the hell out off him. She looked so frightened and never, _never_ in a million years would he have _ever_ thought that Raven would shed a tear…he could hear Raven now proclaiming, 'I don't do tears.'

And especially not in front of the team, and that scream…every time he thought of it he shuddered. Never had he ever heard anything that sounded remotely like hers. It almost sounded like damned souls screaming in agony as they writhed in eternal pain. Robin twisted his lips wryly. No need to get all dark, and Edgar Allen Poe like…he was beginning to sound like Raven's poetry books.

When that same scream awoke him, he could have sworn his heart jumped right out of his chest. The whole way to Raven's room, all he could hear and feel was his heart pounding in his ears and blood rushing away from his face. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if he was paler than Raven. And then to get there, thinking the worst…well nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Raven. Crying…his Raven…was in pain and she wouldn't let him help!

He scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I need some rest." He mumbled before plopping down on his bed, although he did not intend to go to sleep. He hadn't slept in about 24 hours. Not since Raven's scream woke him. He could not fall asleep knowing that Raven was suffering the way she was. Her face kept replaying in his head over, and over again until he could not get any resemblance of peace. Besides, he was afraid that if he fell asleep then something even worse would happen to Raven. Therefore, he spent the whole night lying on his bed with his heart in his throat, thinking the whole time of Raven.

He cared for Raven…he knew that much, and it was more than a 'sibling' type love too. However, he did not know what to do about it. He was hoping it was just a silly little crush, like the one he had on Starfire. He hoped that it would disappear after a while, the same way it did with the beautiful alien, but he knew it probably wouldn't. Not until he knew how she felt.

Luckily, he and the team kept themselves occupied, there seemed to be a string of break-ins through out the city and it kept them occupied all day. It was not as if they were too difficult, it was just that there were a lot of them. They didn't even dream of going to awaken Raven. The only one who did not know was Starfire, who Robin had to inform gently. Then he had to hold her down from flying off to see Raven immediately. He knew she needed her rest and explained it to Starfire. Starfire was a lot more subdued because of it, he didn't want to see her smile dim, especially when they all could use a little brightness but she had to be told.

Fighting today without her by his side made him realize how important Raven was to the team, and how much she was needed…and wanted. Once the fighting was over, they trudged home, tired, weary and yet somewhat satisfied. They really worked off all their extra energy and anger. Everyone except him. That was the sole reason he participated in such a strenuous training session in the first place. Training worked like nothing else to make you so engrossed that you had no room to think of anything else.

He stared at the ceiling, an ennui expression dominating his features. He was bored out of his mind. He resulted to counting the little bats carved into a monotonous pattern on his ceiling. He blinked once. "Were those always there?" He mused aloud, before rolling over to glance at his clock. It was 7:00. It must have been lost in his thoughts for about 2 hours.

It was almost dinnertime and his stomach growled reminding him of that simple fact. He pulled himself from bed, wandering from his room and into the kitchen to see what was being prepared. No one was there. His sharp eyes picked out a note hanging from the fridge and snatched it, quickly looking over the contents.

_Hey Robin,_

_We went to grab a pizza and did not want to disturb you or Raven. We'll bring you guys some slices back._

_Love: Starfire, metal butt meat-eater, and BeastDude._

Robin shook his head and laughed. Apparently, Beast Boy wrote this while Cyborg was not paying close attention. He pulled open the refrigerator and looked in at the contents. He physically blanched when he saw the blue fuzzy food. "Eck…" He pushed past the moldy food and looked towards the back, there the food was black. He gagged before hastily pulling his head back out… "Ew, someone gag me now." He sighed the smell was horrendous. "I've lost my appetite."

A soft 'humph' was heard from the entrance and Robin's head lifted up startled to spy Raven, who cleared her throat and tried to appear somewhat detached, although she failed. He watched as she stood there hesitantly, watching him warily. She was probably embarrassed from what happened last night. Therefore, they would take things slowly until she felt comfortable around him again. He closed the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

He smiled warmly at her. "Hey Raven." He watched as she watched him with a hooded expression although she did nod to acknowledge that she did indeed heard him.

"Hi." Her voice still sounded hoarse and he realized that she also noticed because a hand flew to her throat self-consciously as she cleared it again.

He was not going to push her about last night. She would reveal her secret in her own time; in the meantime, he had something else planned… "Raven?"

"Hmm?" She asked before skirting around him to prepare her tea. He noticed that she gave him a wide berth, as if trying to avoid any contact with him and he almost growled in frustration. How was he suppose to her to confide in him if she kept up this nonsense? Honestly, she was acting like a skittish lamb and he was the lion.

She also evaded his searching eyes as she busied herself with making her tea, adding a teaspoon of honey, and blending them smoothly together. She took her tea and was about to leave when Robin halted her.

"Raven…can we talk?" He asked, with an almost pleading quality to his voice. "Please?"

She considered saying no but then she stopped as a scene from last night flashed before her eyes.

"_Please…" she whispered, as she clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see the worry and consternation in their eyes, pleading with her to confide in them. She wouldn't be able to protect them if she did. "If you cared…you would leave me alone right now…please."_

She sighed before giving into his request…he did do as she wanted after she asked him to. She could tell he was wary about leaving her alone but he did realized she needed time, and it made her respect him all the more. She would return the favor so she went to the table to sit down, before slowly sipping her tea. "I'm all ears."

A brilliant smile spread itself slowly across Robin's face and she almost smiled herself. It was damned contagious. Besides, she was just content that he was happy. Not to mention he was all the more handsome when he smiled. Raven blinked twice…and shook her head. That was just plain weird. However, she had been having all sorts of 'weird' thoughts about the Boy Wonder currently beaming down at her.

"Here's what I've been thinking, you seem to know a lot about me right?" He watched her nodded warily. After all, she had been in his mind once and so they had developed a small bond. Of course, Raven seldom mentioned it.

"So it's only fair you answer a few of my questions." He watched her tense and grip her ceramic cup tighter. "But once you do, you can ask anything of me." He added quickly. "And you don't have answer anything that's too uncomfortable for you…deal?"

He saw her face flicker with uncertainty before she stood. "Robin…"

"Please?" He pouted, as he pleaded, giving her a look only rivaled by Beast Boy's small, helpless kitten routine.

Raven sighed. She may have been able to resist Beast Boy's face but not Robin's, especially since the recent stirrings in her emotions for him. She dropped back into her seat, resigned to a round of '21 questions.' "How many questions is a few?"

Robin cheered silently over his victory before sitting down across from Raven. "Maybe twenty-five? Does that sound reasonable?" He asked. The immense glare she shot at him answered that question.

"Ok, then how about twenty?"

"Ten," she declared. "And those two absurd ones you asked before count, so you're now down to eight."

Robin shot her a dirty look before settling down comfortably, with his elbows resting on the table, and his chin in them as he stared at her, grinning. _'She's so beautiful.' _He mused. He shook his head. How could he think that? Well it was true; denying it would be like saying Slade was his lover. Just the thought made him shudder and cringe inwardly, wanting to castrate himself for _even_ thinking it. However, it did get his point across quite nicely, if not a bit -well more than a bit- disturbingly.

She shifted a bit, uncomfortable under his soul-searching gaze, her eyes looking everywhere but at his. A few more uncomfortable seconds passed before she growled annoyed and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Robin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He leaned back, and propped his feet up on the table, balancing his weight on the back two legs of his chair and frowned mockingly. "So Raven…if that _is_ your real name."

Raven rolled her eyes as his silliness. "Is that a question?"

He quickly shook his head. "Nah…I'm going to ask a few personal questions…start off easy, and then work my way up."

Raven nodded. "Whatever…"

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Raven choked on her herbal tea, trying not spray it across the table as she sputtered. "What?"

"You heard the question, Raven."

"What are you color blind now?" She gave a small smile. "Well that would explain the mystery of your costume. I always wondered if you had a serious fashion-deficiency, you got dressed in the dark, or if you just _couldn't_ see the blinding colors you wore."

Robin glowered at her scathingly. "Hey! You're one to talk Goth girl."

Raven laughed at that. "Honestly, you look like a traffic light gone awry."

Robin's irritation melted away with her laughter. "Eh. Stop avoiding such a simple question, I wanna know the truth."

Her face turned beet red and she looked to the side, as she mumbled her answer, her eyes downcast.

From her reaction, he knew it was good. He heard the two colors that screamed 'Raven' but he didn't quite catch that last one. Robin grinned as he leaned closer to her and sang out, "I can't hear you!"

"I said purple, black and…" She mumbled the rest.

"One more time Raven, and try not to mumble."

"I SAID BABY BLUE!" She yelled vehemently, before she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, not believing she just screamed that out.

Robin guffawed as he held his constricting sides, wheezing for breath. Raven frowned dejectedly before just settling to glare huffily at him.

"Yeah, just laugh it up Bird Boy." She muttered. She didn't even have tell him. After all, she could have just told him a lie, especially since the question made her so uncomfortable. But the thought of lying to Robin made her feel even _more_ uncomfortable and so she resigned herself to spilling _some_ of her secrets. Honestly, she didn't even know why it bothered her so much but she suspected it had something to do with the image she kept. How could people properly fear and respect her enough to keep their distance if they knew things about her that were not defined as 'Raven' like?

Soon, he had to stop laughing so he could breathe, a few chuckles escaping occasionally. "It wasn't really all that funny." He tried to smooth her ruffled feathers. "I was expecting some deep, dark secret like your favorite color was pink or something."

A look that could only be described as pure, unadulterated horror plastered itself on Raven's face. "You-you're kidding right? Oh God, don't make me hurl." She gagged.

He laughed again. It felt good to able just to laugh with Raven again. He missed it, to be honest. Well, it didn't happen a lot so that is why he cherished it even more when it did.

"Next question," she persisted. True, she knew that they would soon get more serious but for now she could enjoy the time she spent laughing with Robin. '_Laughing with Robin.'_ That was something she thought she would never do.

"Ok, keep your panties on." Raven snorted and blushed a little at his use of words.

"How do you know I'm wearing any?" She asked disdainfully.

Robin's jaw unhinged and he twitched, his eyes widened to their fullest extent and even then, growing wider. Just picturing a panty-less Raven, had him drooling and ready to fall into a pleasure-induced coma.

Damn those teenage hormones.

Raven laughed before she noticed the look on the Boy Wonder's face. His eyes seemed to fill his face and she could see his tonsils. In addition to that, there was that little problem concerning the continuous stream of drool emitting from his mouth to pool onto the table.

She looked a bit disgusted before waving her hands in front of his eyes. "Eww…Hello? Robin…anyone home?"

That disgust turned to concern when she did not get a response, did the thought shock him that much? She was wearing underwear of course…she had only meant it as a joke. _'Maybe there's a good reason I don't joke much.'_ She thought with dry amusement, before she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to get the Boy Wonder's attention.

When nothing else worked she kicked the legs of the chair he was sitting on out from under him.

Robin didn't know he was falling until he hit the ground, his head bouncing off the linoleum floor. He yelped in pain and then turned to glare at Raven, who was laughing her head off. She was aware of the table floating and she tried to calm herself. The laughing subsided and as it did, the table landing back on the floor.

"Was that necessary?" He asked sourly. He felt his head gingerly and winced at he felt a bump raising. His scowl deepened.

"Was that a question?" She committed the priceless look on his face to memory before muttering her words and allowing her powers to soothe the headache she did not doubt he had and the bump he was sporting. "There."

Robin was still glaring at her although the pain in his head was gone and Raven rolled her eyes. "Want me to kiss and make it better?" She asked dryly. _'He looks so cute pouting like that.'_ She almost giggled but then caught herself. She rolled her eyes, '_honestly Raven, get a hold of yourself.'_

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "Whatever…" He muttered as he was trying to clear his head. When it did not work, he sighed. "What were we talking about?"

Raven's jaw dropped. "Maybe you hit your head a little too hard?" He just glared at her and she sighed. "You were asking me questions…"

He snapped his fingers, remembering. "That's right…next question." He racked his brain before coming up with the next one. "Is purple your _real_ eye and hair color or is that a very convincing hair dye and contacts?"

Hey it wasn't too creative, but he did want to keep a sense of levity within the conversation and make Raven comfortable. The best way to do that seemed to ask her retarded questions.

She narrowed her gaze at him, before turning her head to the side haughtily, crossing her arms. "No comment."

Robin chuckled. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because!" He was at a lost of words and so just stuck his tongue out at Raven immaturely, surprising himself more than Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes as the very 'UnRobin' display. "Yep, that's the always the reason."

"Seriously. Anything is better than 'no comment.'" Robin prodded at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"I plead the fifth." Robin was caught between a growl and a chuckle, both combining to become a grunt. He shook his head. "Raven…" He growled.

"What? It's perfectly constitutional."

"I give up!" Robin grumbled. "That question is to be postponed until further notice…I _will_ get my answer!"

Raven smiled. "Keep dreaming, Boy Wonder." She then began to examine her nails boredly, tilting her head from side to side, as if trying to determine something. "Next question?"

She murmured in her monotone voice. "I need to file my nails."

"What do you _really _think of Beast Boy?" He tried. Those two always seemed to be mortal enemies but they had their moments. They liked each other more than they put on. Him and Raven had a more mature friendship; her and BB just seem to be more playful…well Beast Boy was playful. In Raven's case, he wasn't too sure what was better. He wanted to see where Beast Boy stood. He also wanted to see where he stood. He shook his head. He shouldn't care; it was not as if they were competing for Raven's affection anyway…so okay, he had concluded that he was sexually attracted to her and to be honest, who wouldn't? He was a normal—well as normal as being a teenage superhero went—guy with teenage hormones, which was perfectly comprehensible. She was sexy in a dark, forbidden way, and the form-fitting leotard simply was not helping at all. 'She should try a different outfit.' He thought to himself. A small voice in the back of his head added, '…like nothing at all.'

She looked pensive for a second, as she bit into her lip. "Well, Beast Boy is…umm Beast Boy."

Robin rolled his eyes. "NO really!"

She shot him a dirty look and he sighed, as if he were dealing with a stubborn three-year-old. "Trying tell me something I _don't_ know!"

She sighed, before crossing her legs. "BB can be…annoying at times."

Robin smirked. "That's the understatement of the year."

Raven grinned. "OK, he can be _very_ annoying _most _of the time! Nevertheless, he can also be nice at times…sweet almost. He can also be funny once in a millennium." She shook her head and snorted in disbelief. "I can't believe I just said that!" She shot Robin one of the iciest, threatening glares he had ever seen in his life. Not even Batman's was _that _bad. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but it was number two on his list. "You tell a soul I just said that, even your diary, and believe me, when I get through with you'll think that Slade was only half as bad as the Easter bunny, savvy?"

Robin gulped nervously as Raven was enshrouded in a black aura. "S-savvy!" He was too intimidated to be insulted she implied he kept a diary.

"Good." She smirked smugly, before continuing. "He's never serious…and it's weird because I kind of admire him because of it, but other times it annoys the hell out of me." She glanced at Robin. "Do you understand?"

Robin thought it over and nodded a bit. "In a way."

"Good, then explain it to me." She said seriously.

Robin laughed. "I guess it's because he can express what you can't. Because of your powers, you can't let loose, and express your feelings as much as Beast Boy does. In a way, your jealous because he can do what you can't, but after a while, it gets on your nerves because it's the opposite of who and what you are. I can't picture you acting as retarded as BB does." He nodded sagely once he was done as he considered what he just said. "Makes sense."

He looked over a Raven and she was staring at him with an enigmatic look on her face. When he looked into her hooded eyes, he saw they were full of several ambiguous emotions. "What?"

She stared at him as if she were looking into his soul. "Hmm, you feel the same don't you?" She murmured to himself. Maybe he understood her more than she gave him credit for, or maybe he just felt the same. He was, after all, Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the protégé of the great Batman. If he were to indulge in something too juvenile, everyone would think he had lost his mind. He was the Teen Titans' leader; he was always serious, nagging at them to train, to keep the tower clean. He was only seventeen but he acted as if were their father. Didn't he ever even _want_ to act his age? Maybe it just wasn't his status as the Teen Titans' leader, maybe it had something to do with his past.

She snorted lightly. Maybe Batman had rubbed off on him just a little bit too much and she was thinking too hard.

Robin was slightly perturbed at her staring and made an offhanded comment. "What, do I have something on my face? Or maybe I'm just so hot you have to stare."

That question shook Raven from her reverie as she replied deadpanned. "Or maybe, you're so grotesque that you look like a freak show and I just can't pry my eyes away."

Robin's cocky smirk almost faded away at that. "Hey!"

Raven smirked. "Well then. My next question is what do you think of me?"

Her smirk slid from her face. "Humph, I so do _not_ have to answer that question."

"You don't answer and I'll…" Robin frowned. "Well, I don't know what I'll do yet, but it'll be bad!"

"Oooo I'm shaking in fear." She said humorlessly.

"You promised to answer all of my questions!" He argued angrily. He didn't even know why he wanted to know so badly. "I didn't know you were the type to not keep your promises Raven."

"Fine whatever," she grumbled, yet she didn't look at him. "Where do I start?"

She stood up and started to walk away, and Robin almost protested when she turned around and walked back towards him. She repeated the action and Robin realized that she was pacing, with her hands clasped behind her back and her head directed towards the ground. He watched as her cape billowed out behind her as she walked and then mold itself to her lithe body like satin as she whirled around again. Did the question really make her that nervous. "I didn't know you paced." He stated simply.

She turned her head towards him curiously. "I don't." She stopped and looked down at herself. "I was, wasn't I?"

Robin shook his head, a small sardonic smile gracing his lips. "And I thought _I_ was going crazy."

"Hey, if I'm going off the deep end it's YOUR fault." She glared at him before plopping back down into her chair, her legs crossed as she began to fidget nervously.

Raven…nervous? _'Nah,'_ but the proof was right in front of him. "Well?"

Raven glanced at her fidgeting hands. "Well, I respect you, obviously as a leader and a friend. Sometimes you can be a little too serious, but that's to be expected and I don't mind it, really. I think you're one of the bravest, if not the _bravest_ person I've ever met." She blushed slightly, and looked up at Robin, who was staring intently at her. His masked eyes met her violet ones and he looked down, averting his gaze, his face slightly red. Raven looked at him incredulously, was he blushing? Well, she was too but only because she was revealing how she felt about him. If anything, he should be smug, not blushing…unless he felt something for her. Her eyes widened, and her lips twitched, dying to bloom into a smile.

"And you're intelligent, and your determination blows even me away sometimes…you can be a bit '_obsessive' _at times, but that's what makes you…you, you know?"

A small frown marred Robin's face, his brow furrowing together. Raven smiled wickedly, before rising from her seat and walking over to stand behind Robin. If he noticed, he didn't show it. She bent over a bit so her lips were right by his ear.

"You're also _very_ sexy…you wouldn't _believe_ the sheer number of fangirls you have." She purred into his ear, her voice was a seductive whisper, full of dark promises and made him shiver with desire. Robin jerked a bit at Raven's hot breath blowing into his ear.

"Raven…" He murmured huskily, not thinking as he turned his face up towards hers expectantly. Since her lips were right by his ear, when he turned their lips brushed lightly. At that light touch, electricity seemed to explode through their bodies, sending a delicious, tingling sensation through every limb.

Raven's eyes widened. If all that sensation came from that kiss, if you could call it one, then she couldn't imagine how it would feel to go… farther…she let the thought wander into dangerous territory. Robin's wide eyes seemed to reflect what she was thinking.

Before they could find out, the other titans burst into the room, causing Raven to jerk away from Robin. Thankfully, the other titans seemed not to notice the close moment between Robin and Raven.

But they all stopped short at seeing Raven. The tension in the room was so thick that it was almost tangible, silence permeating throughout the room.

"Friend Raven," Starfire was the first to break the silence. "Are you better?"

Raven examined the question. Was she better? Her…chat with Robin had definitely made her feel better, there was no doubt about it. She no longer felt so alone and frightened, but whether the feeling would remain or not would be seen only later tonight. She favored Starfire with a small smile and nodded. "For now."

"Glorious!" Starfire rushed to hug her, and Raven was afraid that she might have broken a few bones.

Beast Boy grinned stupidly before walking up to Raven. "Sooo, if you really are better…than you'll play Murder Fest 5000!"

Raven shot him an emotionless glance. "Beast Boy, I didn't play it then and I won't play it now…not even to save **your** life."

Beast Boy pouted and Cyborg laughed. "That's sounds like Raven alright."

After that comment, Cyborg sent Robin a meaningful look and indicated that he should follow him. They both left quietly and the only one to notice their egress was Raven who was now being assaulted by Beast Boy and Starfire.

They walked into a dark corridor and once they were away far enough not to fear any intrusions or eavesdropping, Cyborg confronted him. "So, did Raven say anything about last night?"

Robin sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, although we did talk a bit."

"Damn," Cyborg swore. "I had suggested the rest of us go out and eat, to leave you and Raven sometime alone. I figured if anyone could get her to open up it would be you."

Robin looked surprised at Cyborg's intuitive. "Good plan…we were getting somewhere though." Robin blushed slightly as he thought back to the moment before the titans burst in. Did that mean Raven liked him as much as he liked her?

"We'll just have to try again later." Cyborg announced before turning to Robin. "I bet you're hungry."

Robin nodded slightly. "Did you get the pizza?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, we got it. By the way, what did you and Raven talk about?"

Robin grinned and his shoulders shook with suppressed mirth. "I plead the fifth."

At the weird, questioning look Cyborg shot him, he let his laughter break free. "It's perfectly constitutional."

* * *

Raven sighed heavily as she was introduced to a familiar, monotonous scene. Flames, shadows, screaming, death, agony, pain.

After that talk with Robin, she had resolved to deal with Slade, once and for all. She would not allow him to hurt her; not anymore…she had to be strong for the sake of her friends. The night's actions showed her how much her friends truly were worried for her. She squared her shoulders as Slade appeared.

"Slade." She narrowed her eyes as she declared, "I won't let you hurt me anymore…I'm through with you."

Slade did not say a word; his one eye was narrowed dangerously as he walked towards her steadily. Raven stood her ground as she glared at him defiantly, although every echoing sound of his boot against the ground made her pulse quicken with something akin to fear. After last night...Raven wasn't prone to upsetting Slade but she did also realized that she needed to take a stand...for her own sanity if not for her friends.

He stopped into front of her, glaring down at her mockingly, a sneer in place on his face. "So, you think you can beat me? Is that it, Raven dearest?"

Raven's eyes darkened, before glowing red briefly. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She roared in absolute rage as she launched herself at him. Only her mother ever called her that.

Raven was taken completely by surprise when she passed through Slade, hitting the ground hard, on the other side of him. She coughed at the dust that flew down her throat and she clenched a rock in her hand before whirling around and throwing it at him with all her strength. The stone flew through him and smashed into little slivers on the stone behind him.

Her eyes widened. Slade was unsubstantial; he could not hurt her anymore! A feeling of immense relief and jubilation swept through her, as she glowed with a black aura, which leapt and flashed like fire. She stood slowly before letting her mirth take over, laughing bursting forth. Her laughter rang throughout hell, bouncing off walls, and the flashing flames cast upon her laughing visage created a picture of absolute evil.

'_So_ she is her father's _daughter,'_ Slade mused as several demons shied away from the slightly demonic laughter of the young half, demoness.

Raven calmed down, but the smug grin never left her face. "Slade, you have no more power over me. You can't hurt me anymore."

"That's what you think."

Raven looked at Slade in a bemused fashion, regarding him as one would a much younger sibling that just said that grass was purple and the sky was green. "Is that so?"

"You'll find out soon enough Raven, dearest." With that said, he was outlined with a bright, neon orange, the color of flames, before gradually disappearing.

* * *

Yep, that was chapter 3, some happiness and humor among the angst. But don't worry angst lovers! There's more in the future! REVIEW PEOPLE!_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly _


	4. Evil Resurfaced

A/N: This chapter is almost disgustingly short compared to the last one. But when not compared, I'll say it's pretty decent. Not, the _best_ chapter I could have written…it could be tweaked some but that would have taken some time I really don't' think I have. Anywho, this chapter has a bit of action, and I'm afraid I haven't lived up to the show. The show has awesome action sequences. They do things you wouldn't have thought them capable of…hey now that I think about it, they almost always wreck the city. I wonder how Jump City puts up with them. Honestly, after they go through building and Raven throws cars and stuff, you would think that they killed at least one person. But anyway, ignore my rambling, I tend to do that a lot…so responses to the lovely reviews! I'm kinda was in a hurry to get this out because it was so late,so if there are any mistakes, then please forgive me!

Thanks to: **CelticHeiressFiona**, **Miruro**, **Personwithnoname, Softballtitan009** and **Bookworm J**!

**Mysti-eyed:**: Thanks, glad you approved of my tactics, I was thinking the same thing as I was writing it…and yeah, the humor was a big aspect of it too.

**Cygnus de hielo:**: Thanks grins insanely. Actually I have to smile myself every time I read that part myself.

**renderedvoice**: These are the kind of reviews I wanna see! I mean the other reviews are quite flattering, and I get this goofy smile every time I read a really awesome one but I LOVE getting creative criticism, as weird as it sounds. I just want for fic to be the best, for all of you and so that you don't have to read crap. But that, in no shape, way or form, gives you guys permission to flame me!looks around nervously I really didn't notice that myself,scratches head…but thank you for pointing it out! I'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again. And don't worry about leaving such a long review…I love 'em! The longer, the better in my view. And I have noticed I've made a couple of references to Robin's crotch, lol looks sheepish not intentionally of course…and as for Slade being a love machine, lol…uhhh, to each their own I say!

**Wrathchild**: I had to smile when I read your review…and as I was typing this response. Honey, you made my day and everyone deserves to be spoiled once in a while winks

**Jedi Zea**: Lol, yeah writing the humor part was my favorite…I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it. As for the evil…we will see how you feel about Slade later on…not this chapter but in a future one (a little foreshadowing there)

**Peace215**: Now this review was probably one of my favorites…and I am properly humbled, although I'm grinning hard enough to blind Stevie Wonder…again. You…don't stop with the reviews!

**Jordan**: Thanks, I was hoping I wouldn't have to eat my computer monitor.

**PixieGirl13**: bows repeatedly Wow, thanks for the awesome review! And don't worry, your fic is great and will only get better in time. As for the new s/n, out of all of the ones you chose I think Fire Titan might be the best but I don't see anything wrong with the one you currently have. But, that's not my decision to make.

**Red Room Flare:**: I am actually honored that _the_ Red Room Flare has reviewed _my_ fic and actually said it was good. Hearing that from someone with the amount of talent you possess is just…awesome, for lack of a better word. Thank you for this awesome review! Oh yeah, I hope this chapter solves your plot-related anxiety.

**Chica De Ojos Café:**: I really appreciate you taking to time to send that email to tell me how much you loved my story. I loved reading it, almost as much as I loved getting this chapter out to you are fast as I could.

**Drowninginthoughs:** Thanks for the review, and I hope I meet your demand for another chapter as fast as I could…it's kind of a late chapter for this story but I've been swamped with homework…it's crazy.

**Morgannia: **Hmmm, good questions. But I'm afraid you must ask the right questions. Lol, I loved I,Robot (Will Smith is my concubine!) But seriously, you'll find out later…you'll just have to continue to read and review!

**The Wings of a Raven:** Awww yeah. "Butterfly" was one of the first songs if not the first that ever inspired one of my stories…but of course that was a different fandom. But I still love that song.

**Karen Marie Lightnhart: **Actually, I haven't seen that episode yet, damn! Yeah, I know and I call myself a Raven fan. I have yet to see Nervermore but that's only because Cartoon Network gets off by pissing me off.A lot of stuff will be revealed _next_ chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews…I loved them all!

**Disclaimer:** You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky.

* * *

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter four: Evil Resurfaced

By: Amber Myst

_

* * *

_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_-Evanescence_

* * *

Raven was awaken from her first painless dream in weeks by the alarm flaring, loudly. The first thing she noticed when she awoke besides the blaring and flashing red, was the fact that she didn't have a headache.

'_That's…unusual.' _She quickly threw off the blanket and dressed, before melting into the shadows and ending up in the control room where the rest of the titans were already assembled.

"What's the problem?" She asked in her normal monotone voice. Everyone but Robin jumped at having the dark sorceress just appear out of thin air. Robin had somehow just felt her there.

"There's been a break-in at a nearby warehouse. We have to go check it out…Titans, move out!" Robin ordered and everyone responded within no time, all using their own methods of traveling: Cyborg had the T-car, Robin the R-cycle and the other three flew, Beast Boy transforming into a pterodactyl. They soon arrived at the scene of the crime, yet nothing seemed out of place. Except for the foreboding shiver that ran down Raven's spine. As she looked up, she saw that the sky was alive with the fervent promise of rain.

It was a moonless night; the sky overcast with furious, churning clouds as they all stood in front of a huge, looming warehouse. The lack of moon did not help assuage the seeming unnaturally darkness; it was as if the darkness seemed to emanate from the building itself and not from the lack of light. The warehouse was two floors high; the first floor was the height of an average warehouse, about forty feet or so. It second floor was the size of a floor you would find in an office building, around seven feet tall. The second floor was most likely used for paperwork and every aspect of the warehouse that was not used for storing or manufacturing.

The dark windows seemed to glare menacingly at them, as they ventured forth.

"This doesn't feel right." Raven muttered to Robin.

He nodded, his perceptive intuition picked up the same foreboding feeling. "Titans, don't let your guard down." They entered the warehouse quietly, and worry began to settle in as they realize nothing appeared out of sorts.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a set up or something." Beast Boy said, scratching his head confused.

"How right you are." A hauntingly familiar voice lilt out from the darkness. Slade stepped out from the darkness like a nightmare and everyone tensed, all forming a barrier in front of a slightly unsettled Raven. "Hello Raven dearest."

She growled as she glared at him with hatred shining brightly in her eyes. "Go back to Hell Slade!"

"If you want to get to Raven you'll have to go through us!" Robin hissed at Slade dangerously as he branded his Bo staff. Never before had Robin been so furious at Slade. How DARE he show his face again!

A chorus of furious agreement rang out around him as Cyborg's arm transformed into a cannon and Starfire's eyes began to glow. Beast Boy began to growl viciously as he morphed into a ferocious sabertooth tiger, fangs dripping menacingly with the promise of pain to anyone who tried to get past him.

Raven looked at her friends all poised in front of her, ready to defend her until the end and she choked up, her emotionless façade almost going up in smoke. '_My friends.'_ She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked rapidly, to clear her stinging eyes.

"So be it." At that, a stream of fire that flew from his hands. They evaded the attack with the fluid grace of a move that has been done over million times and counter-attacked.

Raven summoned her aura hands that clasped around him tightly, pinning his arms to the side and effectively making him open for attack. "Now! Starfire, Cyborg!"

They understood and Starfire fired the most powerful starbolts she could muster and Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. Both attacks created explosions on impact, causing smoke to engulf their target, and quickly fill the warehouse.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and with a cry, he used his wings to blow the smoke into a whirlwind and away from their intended target. Raven narrowed her eyes and Starfire gasped when they saw that Slade was no long in Raven's tight grasp.

"Titans, split up. Raven, you're with me. Don't engage Slade if you can help it, contact the other." Robin ordered before slipping into the dark, as he searched for Slade, Raven close behind him. The others did the same.

Cyborg didn't say anything as he used his mechanical eye to execute a thermal scan of the area, although he did not find anything it didn't fool him for a second. There was no way in hell he would let his guard down, not if Raven was at stake.

Suddenly a helix of flames surrounded him and he cried out in shock as the twisting flames closed in around him, holding him prisoner. He swore and glared at the laughing figure above him. "Slade!"

"One down, three to go." Slade cackled before disappearing once more. Cyborg cursed again. "Hey guys," He said into his communicator. A three-way split screen appeared, revealing the serious faces of his fellow titans, Raven peering disinterestedly over Robin's shoulder. "I'm outta commission for now."

Robin swore under his breath. "Give us your coordinates."

Cyborg transmitted them each a copy and Beast Boy was the first to emerge from the shadows of the warehouse. Soon he was in the same predicament as Cyborg. "DUDE!" He yelled as his arm touched the wall of flames. He cradled his burnt arm to his chest whimpering.

"BB, you okay?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

Beast Boy shot his metal companion a withering glare. "DO I LOOK OKAY?" He roared.

"Jeez. Don't expect me to ask you anymore." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"This thing fried my communicator." Beast Boy muttered.

"FRIENDS?" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing green as she entered the area. How DARE Slade? If he harmed one hair on her friends' heads, then Slade will NOT like the consequences of his terrible actions!

"DON'T STAR!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled together, a tad bit too late as Starfire was engulfed in flames that formed burning bars to keep her hampered.

"Damn!" Cyborg swore once again that night.

"I have a feeling that this was a trap." Beast Boy said worriedly.

Both of his trapped comrades shot him heated glares more scorching than the flames that held them confined. "You wanna tell us something we don't know genius!"

Starfire looked around worriedly. "Shouldn't we inform Friends Robin and Raven that this is a trap?"

"Good idea Star." Cyborg tried his communicator, but it refused to work. He heaved a long, suffering sigh and briefly entertained the thought of tossing the, now useless, contraption into the surrounding flames. "It's no longer working."

"Was it not working before?" Starfire asked Cyborg, confusion evident in her voice.

"Slade probably just let it work long enough to lure the rest of us here." Beast Boy said sourly still cradling his arm to his chest.

"Let us just hope that Raven and Robin are both okay." Starfire announced anxiously as she looked into the looming darkness that stood outside the circle of flickering light the bright flames created.

* * *

Robin crept along silently with stealth that rivaled a panther's, followed by a desolate, floating Raven.

She sighed dismally to herself, before following even closer to Robin. And she actually thought she was free of him. She pulled her hood up over her head; it had slipped off during their evasion of Slade's attack. She retreated further within it and herself, blocking everything out but at the same time she managed to keep a sharp eye out for Slade or any surprises.

She wondered mildly what her punishment would be once she drifted to sleep that night. Obviously, Slade had come to back to fix whatever it was that allowed him to harm her when she slept. She was tired of it all, the pain, the hiding, lying to her friends, not being able to have a comfortable night's sleep, sick of it. Sometimes she wished she never existed; sometimes she believed it would have been better if she just…died.

She was shaken from her revelry when Robin halted and she ran into him, almost knocking him over, but his acute reflexes prevented it; the same ones stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Raven?" Robin said worriedly, as he looked into Raven's dull violet eyes. "Raven what's wrong?"

When he did not receive a reply, he looked around and satisfied he could not see anyone, he pulled into a dark corner among tall crates. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her so she faced him and looked deeply into her listless eyes, hoping for something...anything.

"Raven…" He started softly. "Slade won't hurt you…I won't allow it. I couldn't stop him last time but-"

He was stopped by Raven's derisive snort. "Robin." She paused before sighing heavily. "Don't make any promises you can't keep…" She let her head fall down, and she gritted her teeth harshly, as a vicious pain spiked in her head.

"She's right Robin." A voice cut in from above.

"Move!" Robin shoved Raven out of the way and he rolled to the side, coming into a crouch as a column of flames crashed into the spot they were just occupying.

"Slade." Robin growled before brandishing and throwing four exploding bird-a-rangs. He followed those up with three more for good measure and clasped Raven's pale hand within his own as he started to sprint. "We have to find the others." He told her as they ran. So far from what Robin could tell, Slade was not following them. However, he knew that his bird-a-rangs did not finish him off, not even close. He needed some time to get to Raven, something was really wrong with her and he had to find out how to bring her out of whatever slump she was apparently in.

But as she followed him docilely, not even protesting as he touched her he worried even more, not even sure if he could bring her back out of whatever dark place she had descended to.

At that moment, his communicator beeped and flashed at his side and he quickly opened it. "Yeah?"

"Hey guys." It was Cyborg, and in the background Robin could make out a wall of flames. "I'm outta commission for now.

"Fuck." He said quietly. Raven was slightly surprised at Robin's lack of control but she did not show nor mention it. He was entitled to it after all. Slade was stressing them all out.

Raven's lips curved upwards wryly. Well for her, _stressed _wasn't the word.

"We have to find the others Rae." As he turned towards the coordinates that Cyborg gave, Raven grabbed his arm, holding him back. He looked at her a bit impatiently. "What?"

She pointed at the ceiling of the direction Robin was headed. It was alive with the illumination from flickering flames. "Maybe we should be a bit more careful. We don't want to run into a setup or anything." Raven said dryly, in her emotionless dialogue.

Robin nodded towards her. "Right."

They crept along, at steady pace although they kept to the shadows. "Hey guys!" Robin was in the lead and therefore was the first on the scene.

Raven saw the flames a second too late as she screamed at Robin. "STOP!"

However, it was to no avail as Robin cried out in alarm as he was swept into a whirlwind of flames and heat, pushing him towards the others. He tried to avoid the inferno as it coerced him with one ugly ultimatum: move or burn. Robin was singed, part of his costume burning away as it pushed at him and the other titans. Soon, the flames of all the traps melded into one huge, fiery prison. The trapped superheros gathered towards the middle of their blazing cell as they waited with apprehension for Slade to appear.

They didn't have to wait long, as Raven stood staring helplessly at her friends and the raging blaze, unsure at how to get them free or douse the flames holding them captive.

A pair of hands reached out from the darkness, closing in around Raven as she continued her contemplation on how to free her fellow Titans.

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!"

Before Raven could comprehend the hidden threat and react accordingly, she was trapped by two hands firmly gripping her upper arms, almost bruising with their intensity.

She growled and lashed out, kicking behind her wildly and trying to move her arms. "LET ME GO!" She yelled as she struggled against his iron grip.

"You've seemed to have forgotten your place Raven." He admonished her mockingly with more than a hint of malice as he tightened his steel grip. Her impertinent attitude would not do. His eyes narrowed, not at all. His face drifted closer to hers and when the cold, metallic of his mask brushed hers almost tenderly she froze. "And you thought you were free."

His hands began to glow, burning with the intensity of the flames that were now burning through the upper arms of Raven's leotard and charring her flesh.

"NO!" She screamed in pain and denial before trying to lash out at him with her powers this time. They vanished as they encountered the bright orange that surrounded his body. A symbol appeared and began to burn on her forehead brightly, the same symbol that appeared on her forehead when Slade first delivered the message sent to her from the depths of Hell; the same one that was currently burning on Slade's.

Suddenly Raven stopped struggling, as if Slade's touch drained her dark energy. As she slumped into his arms, Slade threw her from him with a sneer and her head hit the floor with a sickening thud. That's when the heavens opened and let loose their fury.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed, his face a contorted mask of emotions: rage, hatred, anguish, concern…love? Robin managed to tear his eyes from Slade despicable face and they traveled swiftly to Raven. As he took in the sight of her barely moving figure and her waxen face he began a mantra in his head. He hoped-no prayed, that Raven was alright, that she would just pop up and say that she was ok…but it never happened.

"Slade you won't get away with this!" Robin shook with barely controlled rage. He would kill Slade for this and a part of him was appalled at the thought... but it did not change how he felt. Suddenly, he felt a white-hot pain in his head and it almost drove him to his knees.

"Oh, I do believe I will," and he extended his splayed hands out in front of him and curling his fingers slightly. As he did so their prison of flames closed inward. The titans tensed and moved closer, with their backs pressed tightly to each other as they watched Slade and the blazing walls warily. "Die."

Slade's contemptible laughter rang out, grating on the ears of all that could hear, as he curled his fingers inward some more, the walls of conflagration doing the same. To all extents, it seemed that the Titans were doomed to a fiery grave. Raven was unconscious, who knew what state her mind was in, and the other titans' predicament was becoming more despairing and perilous by the second…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! I wanted something like a comic book ending…you know how they go…who will save our heros? Who was rescue the world from this fiendish foe? Tune in next time for the stunning conclusion! And yadda yadda blah blah who ha.

Anywho, hoped you guys enjoyed…from this point out the story gets…weird. A new character will be introduced, some or you may know who it is, others won't. Some may have even used this character in their own fanfiction…you never know, so stay tuned for the next astounding chapter!

_

* * *

_

Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly


	5. Renewing Acquaintances

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but school was hell! I think it was national torture Amber week and no one clued me in on it. Chemistry tests, history tests, driver's ed tests and not to mention the onnneeee trig test I failed…yeahhh so if you guys hear from me soon count it a miracle. However, I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon, it'll have to be during school though…right now I'm at the library and if I had time I would respond to the reviews but I don't so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky. -

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter five: Renewing Acquaintances

By: Amber Myst

* * *

_A displaced little girl  
Wept years in silence  
And whispered wishes you'd materialize  
She pressed on night and day  
To keep on living  
And tried to many ways  
To keep her soul alive  
Mariah Carey_

* * *

Thunder rumbled up above in the dark, bloated sky, the clouds threatening the citizens of Jump City with the promise that any minute now, it would erupt and exact a ferocious vengeance. Behind the black, churning clouds, lighting flitted across the sky, highlighting the night briefly with its incandescence glow. Birds wheeled and cried out, looking for shelter from the storm they knew would soon descend and wreak havoc.

A stagnant, quiescent feeling that always accompanied the falling of rain, permeated through the city, creating a feeling of tranquility and stillness. A lull in the rush of everyday life encompassed the city, as every person not inside, made his or her way there. The atmospheric pressure and moisture in the air only served to further exemplified the sensation. Soon the floodgates could no longer be retained. The downpour started as a soft drizzle tapping lightly against the city, before becoming a furious torrent of cold, stinging rain and whipping wind. Not a soul was left out in the elements to buffer against the tempest.

As the squall beat upon the darkened windows of an old warehouse, a scream of denial could be heard, then another scream of anguish and rage, closely followed by maniacally laughter. The events taking place inside the warehouse seemed to be the only thing that could rival the fury and the intensity of the raging storm within Jump city.

As the Teen Titans trapped with a blazing inferno struggled with their seemingly inescapable fate, one struggled with something of a completely different matter. Raven was no longer aware of the world around her, as she was in a forlorn place…her mind perhaps, she didn't know.

She examined the barren wasteland in front of her. The ground was reddish dirt, crack and dry; clouds of dust emitted from even the lightest of her footsteps. The sky was an angry red, seeming to burn and no sun was visible in the sky. As she look around at the barren wasteland, she noted several burnt, stunted trees, the only vegetation that existed; although she had no idea how it was possible due to the severe heat and lack of moisture.

Suddenly a soft rustling of feathers could be heard and the next noise that reached her ears was a soft whooshing, the almost indescribable sound of a thousand wings in motion. Raven eyes darted around wildly searching for the familiar sound, although she could find nothing. Soft caws could be heard next, soon becoming a crescendo of cries, growing louder and louder in their intensity until it was a thunderous roar.

Raven clasped her hands tightly over her now bleeding ears, the sound almost deafening. She wanted desperately to close her eyes, but she was determined to find out where the clamor was coming from.

Soon a black cloud appeared on the horizon, blotting out the red sky. It rushed steadily closer, the noise also rising as it did so. After a few seconds, Raven could make out spots of angry red amongst the inky black.

Raven gasped as she realized what the sable mass was…. thousands of screeching ravens, each one possessing four demonic eyes.

The ravens seemed to know that she had recognized them, for they surged forward at an incredible speed and before she could react, the mass of feathered creatures had engulfed her. The burgeoning mass of birds, pecked angrily at Raven as she fell to her knees and tried her best to fend off the attack. Beaks rented clothing and claws lacerated flesh in its bid to get to the tainted blood that flowed through her veins.

At first it seemed that time had stopped, the thunderous noise stopped, the ripping and tearing stopped, all movement stopped completely. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid that the sudden lull in movement was a trap to lure her into opening her eyes. She kept picturing a raven furiously clawing her eyes out.

After a second or too she realized that time did indeed stop and her lips twisted up wryly. '_This time, it was not me!' _

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared, the ravens screaming in pain and anger as they melted into shadows and was repealed by the brilliant illumination, gradually disappearing into nothing.

When cool hands cupped her face, Raven opened her violet eyes, blinking several times as her eyes took the time needed adjusted to the light. Fingers caressed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and then her lips. Raven didn't feel any repulsion at the fact that this person was now touching her. In fact, she had the opposite reaction to the calming and peaceful effect of the touches. A passiveness and serenity passed over her, a feeling she remembered from when she was younger…a feeling, she hadn't felt since she was ten. A soft sigh passed through her lips. Her sight finally cleared and her eyes filled with tears when they recognized the person standing above her framed in a golden halo of what appeared to be celestial light.

The name left her mouth breathlessly. "Mother…" She looked the same as Raven remembered when she was younger. Her ebony-blue hair seemed to glow as it cascaded down her back in loose curls and her blue eyes shone brilliantly at her with tenderness and warmth. She wore flowing, dark blue robes laced in gold and had a delicately wrought circlet of silver adorning the crown of her head.

"My dearest Raven." Arella Roth tearfully smiled down at her daughter with an expression of love and devotion. She dropped to her knees and enveloped Raven into an almost suffocating hug, one that Raven didn't mind in the least and reciprocated with all her strengthen. "How I have missed you."

Tears pricked at Raven's eyes and she sobbed quietly into her mother's neck as she clung desperately to her, her arms wrapped tightly around Arella's waist. "I thought you were dead!" Raven didn't question if the woman now holding her was truly her mother, she could feel deep down in her heart that she was and the knowledge nearly floored her. Especially since she had thought her mother perished when she was younger. Her already frayed and frazzled emotions could take no more abuse as she sobbed in her mother's arms, becoming undone.

Arella just held her trembling child as she cried, and a few tears escaped even her own eyes as she stroked Raven's soft hair gently. After the shaking stopped and the sobs quieted down, Arella tilted her only daughter's face upwards and looked gently into her glazed violet eyes. "Raven…I never died. I had to give up my life on Azarath and you to safeguard your father and make sure he never returned to this dimension to torment you." After Trigon's last attack on Azarath in an attempt to get to Raven, they managed to banish Trigon to another dimension, Arella acting as the gatekeeper.

Raven shook with suppressed sobs. Her mother gave up everything to protect her from her father and so many people had died.

"We thought it would have been better to just let you think that Trigon had killed me after that last battle on Azarath." Tears slipped down her mother's cheeks. "But, I'm failing. He's getting stronger day by day, and I can no longer stop him from doing so."

"Mother…what can I do to stop him?" Raven asked her determinedly. She wasn't going to allow Trigon to hurt her mother anymore. She was the of the few things Raven loved to the point of insanity and when Raven had first thought she had lost her, her powers ripped through Azarath with a vengeance. That was when the Azarathians thought it would be better for Raven to be raised on earth. Azarath had taken so much damage fending off Trigon in the first place; Raven's 'help' was not assuaging the already extensive, expensive damage.

Arella shook her head firmly. "No dearest, I don't want you to confront him right now, he's too powerful. Only with the help of your friends can you even _think_ to banish him." Her hands skimmed Raven's forehead and the 'S' like marked burned briefly before disappearing completely. "He has already marked you, his influence has become even stronger."

Raven's arms tightened around her mother's waist. "Do…do you remember the prophecy that was declared the day I was born? That I would destroy the world?"

_Skies will burn, flesh shall turn to stone. The sun will set on your world, never to rise again._

Arella could feel the torment and the pain her daughter was going through as she asked that question. "Dearest, what you saw was only a vision of the future, but that doesn't have to be the future. The future is never written, and while you did receive a vision of it, it was only a _possible_ future."

Raven looked up, her eyes blurring with tears. "So…what you're saying is it can change?"

Arella nodded, stroking her hair in a soothing manner, as she did when Raven was a child.

Raven shook her head in confusion. "But…the prophecy…don't they always come true?"

Arella nodded again and Raven trembled. "I…I don't understand!" Her grip on her mother tightened with that declaration. "Help me understand." She whispered desperately.

"The prophecy could have been interpreted wrong and can be partially deceptive, which I believe is the case." An intense look of concentration crossed Arella's face and a split second later, her blue eyes widened in horror. "Raven, you must go back now!"

Raven shook her head feverishly before burying her tear-streaked face in her mother's collarbone. "I don't want to. I just found you after seven years…I can't leave you now!"

Arella held Raven away from her firmly but gently as she stared into cloudy eyes. So much like hers…but so different. "You must, you're friends will die if you don't. Robin will die if you don't."

Raven's eyes widened, as she interpreted the meaning behind her mother's last sentence. "How, how did you know about Robin."

She smiled as she toyed with a silky strand of Raven's violet hair. "I am always watching over you Raven, even though I not with you in the flesh. You will always be my heart, and were my heart is, I am." She ran her fingers over her daughter's face tenderly as she cleared it of all signs of moisture, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now you must return quickly. And when you do you must enter your mind…willingly. You were given that mirror to help keep your emotions in check, not to ignore them. Besides, there you will find some of your answers."

Raven smiled tearfully, a feeling of completeness she had lost all hope of retaining again, making itself known once more since she was younger. "Alright mother," She paused slightly before adding. "I love you."

"I love you, too." At that admission of love, she place her fingers gently on Raven's temples and immediately Raven disappeared.

Arella remained, still on her knees as she glanced up at the angry sky. "Be safe, my dearest."

* * *

Raven awoke with a gasp, her body felt curiously weak, and suddenly she remembered everything: Slade, her mother…HER FRIENDS! She struggled to lift her head and when she did, she saw the precarious situation her friends were in. She watched with horror as the flames closed in more and more.

"NOOO!" A scream rang out, and she didn't even register it as her own her as she unsteadily brought herself to her feet. "I won't let you or my father hurt anyone else I care about!" She staggered slightly as she tried to regain her balance on weak legs.

A chorus of relieved 'Ravens' rang out as her friends saw that she was still alive.

Slade stopped toying with the other Titans and turned to Raven with a hideous quality to his voice. "Seems you've forgotten your place just that quickly." He turned towards her and delivered a quick, crushing blow to her stomach.

Raven's mouth opened in a soundless shriek, the air forced from her body as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. She wheezed, the pain ripping through her abdomen with every tortured gasp for breath. Normally, she would have shaken it off, but in her weakened condition it felt as if a steel girder had collided with her stomach.

"RAVEN!"

Slade laughed before placing his foot on her chest and pushing—hard.

She fell over backwards with a soft cry, and unbeknown to the laughing Slade, her eyes began to glow red.

Slade turned back towards the horrified, and concerned titans before curling in fingers inward again, not stopping this time. Before the walls could close in completely, burning the titans, a black raven materialized from the floor and with wild cry it engulfed the titans and flew upwards through the flames and from the building.

Slade watched with surprise as they escaped, not bothering to pursue them. The message had been delivered; Raven knew that she could never truly be rid of him as long as she belonged to him. But just the fact that Raven summoned enough strength to transport her friends and herself after his assault on her was just amazing. '_So she still has some spirit left in her after all.'_ He chuckled darkly before vanishing.

After all, victory will be all the more sweeter.

Raven, still as her soul self, continued to fly her friends to safety as the rain beat down on her. She was so tired. As she was flying over the water that surrounded their island home she began to drop, quickly losing altitude as she fell into a nosedive. '_Focus, RAVEN!'_

She suddenly pulled her just in time, her wings skimming the dark, turbulent waters below her. She swayed back and forth, all her energy concentrated in just keeping awake. With the added load, she felt fatigue winning, but she pushed it back forcefully with her determination to keep her friends safe. She had to, her friends were the world to her.

The waves splashed against from below and the rain beat down upon her from above with heavy raindrops, battering her weary body even more. '_I just want to sleep…and never awaken again.' _The thought weighed heavily in her mind. One seemed to urge this on and the other protested against it ardently.

Raven listened to the other voice…but only because it sounded familiar. Soon she spotted a dark shape looming in the distance. The T tower. With a spurt of energy she didn't knew she possessed she quickened her flight approaching the tower more quickly. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. She barely reached the rocky terrain of the shore before she blacked out crashing onto it, still going as fast as she possibly could. She skidded to a stop, creating a trench twenty feet long.

The dark tentacles surrounding the other bewildered titans retracted, retreating back to its source. Raven had unconsciously released them before she skidded to a stop, thinking of their welfare even when she wasn't aware. They looked around disconcerted, still reeling from their unexpected escape. Rain poured down on them, running down their bodies in rivulets. Thunder boomed, and lighting streaked across the sky, finally awakening the titans from their stupor.

"Raven!" Robin scurried over to her quickly, his soaking wet hair, constructing his vision and the lightening blinding him, as he scrambled over jagged rocks to reach his fallen comrade. The others followed quickly, their concern for their friend also evident in every movement and thought.

When Robin reached Raven's broken and bloodied body he fell to his knees numbly. He stared at her with glazed eyes, blood welling from the wounds on her body, only to be washed away by the relentless rain.

He was suppose to take protect her…he promised her he would and he had failed.

He gathered her to him as her body was outlined in a black aura and barely found the strength in his trembling legs to stand. He turned towards the other arriving titans, his face blank. "We have to get her to the med lab," he said hollowly, as he walked to the tower mechanically, not sparing his concerned friends another glance.

* * *

Sooo…. there you guys go! Thanks for waiting so patiently and please enjoy!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly_


	6. Faded Illusions

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take so long and I apologize sincerely. I'm on Easter Break right now and the whole week before, every teacher I had thought it might be fun to give out tests on Thursday. So I had to a lot of work to that whole week. Apparently, they all thought we'd forget the material and so had the tests before break, just to piss us off.

On to fic related news, I judge about five, six more chapters are left to this fic unless I get ambitious. I had only planned for this to about seven chapters long when I was plotting this but I'm happy with the way it's coming out. So, ONWARD TO THE ANSWERING OF THE REVIEWS! 

Reponses to the Reviews:

**Lain the Fluff Master:**: It's been a while…but it's all good, I hope this chapter meets your approval. I loved your last chapter on LWS…finally, Raven has admitted her feelings! You better update soon!

**CelticHeiressFiona**: Thanks!

**Mysti-eyed**: You're welcome, and enjoy this chapter!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Thank you so much! I just love reading your reviews! They make me feel like I'm actually good. I figured that I was concentrating on just Raven and Robin a little to much and I wanted to use this chapter to incorporate one of the other characters but next chapter will probably just be focused on Raven I think. It's going to explain almost everything, but of course I won't give away everything, or those plot twists would just disappear. Btw, the chapter actually had to be cut in half so it won't be overly long this time around.

**Digital – One Piece:**: Well, I appreciate your review and your honesty but I think that you're somewhat wrong. I have some twists in mind that should change your mind. So stay tuned in so I can prove you wrong about the "typical RobRae story, with the one-falls-for-one-and-they-chat-then-fight-along-each-other whole thing." And hopefully you'll approve.

**Majestical**: It's nice to hear from new reviewers; I'm glad you think it's good.

**Jordanals:** Thanks for the compliment and I'm sorry this isn't all that soon but I was grounded from the internet for a week not to mention all the studying I had to do. The good thing is, I wasn't grounded from my computer and the next chapter is already written so that means, review, review, review!

**Miraculasacies: **Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**Cygnus de hielo:** Long time, no review! Thanks a lot, and even though that week was hell and I was grounded from the internet, I got a lot of work done like this chapter, and the next one. I hope I got Arella's character right, because I don't read the comics and all I had to go one was the TitansTower.

**Witch01:** I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read and review, thanks.

**Pixiegirl13:** Yeah, I had just a tiny bit of trouble with that scene and I had to do some research on Raven's mother of course…but I liked the way it came out.

**AriesFalcon**: Thank you, and as always, it's nice to hear from new reviewers.

**Brittney**: Ooooo, scary sands of Egypt….here's your update!

**Sporkwoman**: Thanks for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)!**  
**

**Hell's Fury: The Beginning**

**Chapter Six: Faded Illusions  
**

**By: Amber Myst**

**

* * *

**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

A soft beeping filled the dimly lit room, only disturbed by the shallow breathing of the girl on the bed. Robin's masked eyes never left Raven's motionless body, never ventured from her pale face. She turned in restlessly in her sleep, her lilac hair drifting over her face and he felt the sudden urge to push the errant strand of hair from obstructing her beautiful face. Submitting to his impulse, he reached forward slightly, and brushed the strand of hair to the side gently. He leaned backwards against the cold, metal frame of his chair once more. Robin flexed his fingers as another insatiable urge overcame him as he stared at her parted lips. He could remember that same mouth smiling at him, earlier. Rarely had anyone ever been blessed with her smile, and yet she had been laughing almost freely...with him. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

His lips tingled with the memory of the brief feeling of Raven's soft lips pressing against his own only hours before.

He sighed and shook his head. Here Raven was, lying in her bed and he could think of nothing else than jumping her bones. He slumped slightly in his chair as he felt despair began to suffocate him, its soft tendrils wrapping around him and squeezing. This was all his fault…if only he had been faster, or stronger maybe Raven wouldn't be in a coma.. He ran his hand through his dark, unruly hair as he thought. He had failed her….it was all his fault.

"Robin…"

A soft voice interrupted his musings and he jumped slightly, but did not turn and acknowledge that anyone had shattered his silence.

"Friend Robin?"

Robin sighed and answered the alien, barely audible. "Yes Starfire?"

"Do you not think it wise if one of us kept watch of Friend Raven now?" Starfire asked, her usually effortlessly joyous voice was still bubbly but with a false mirth that didn't quite reach her eyes, although she tried. Her sharp eyes had not missed Robin's action as she entered the room.

Robin shook his head. "No thanks Star."

Starfire's face fell but she was not deterred as she continued. "Then I shall I accompany you?"

"No, Starfire. I'd prefer to be alone if you don't mind."

Her face scrunched up slightly as she contemplating what to say next, the early stages of desperation and sadness sinking in. Robin had been in here for a while now, and she wanted him to come out. Her eyes traveled over to Raven's tore leotard and an idea sprang into her head. "Friend Robin, would it not be wise to change Raven from her torn garments?" Starfire continued quickly before Robin could answer her negatively. "You will have to leave while I tend to Friend Raven."

"Star." Robin started, his patience quickly slipping away. He could feel the headache he had worsening as the beautiful Tamarian violated the slight peace of mind he only when he was around Raven. "I am _not_ leaving."

Star's sadness was swiftly evaporating, only to be replaced with anger. "Fine!" She retorted as she stormed over to Raven's bedside. "I shall change her whether you are there or not!"

Starfire reached out and a hand roughly gripped her wrist and yanked her away. "Robin…" She whimpered slightly as her voice wavered. "You are hurting me. Release me now!"

Robin's mask was narrowed and his face stoic. "You won't touch her Star, now please leave." His voice was cold and possessive, hard enough to cut through steel and despite the quietness of his voice, she knew he was no where near serene. It was probably more for Raven's sake than hers and that made her almost livid with rage. There was a tacit threat in his voice and mannerism that almost frightened Starfire. She reasoned with herself as she convinced herself that Robin was her friend. '_Some friend he is being!'_

Starfire wrenched her wrist from his iron grip and her eyes began to glow green as anger and jealously began to swirled in their depths. She glared at him sharply. "You will _not _tell me what to do Robin!"

Robin rose with a fluid and dangerous movement as he maneuvered himself smoothly between Starfire and Raven. "I will, and I did. You will _not_ touch her while I am standing here!" As this whole ordeal escalated wildly out of hand, he wondered faintly to himself why he was acting in such a way.

Starfire was startled at that statement. What did it mean? "Do you mean to fight me Robin?" Starfire sneered.

"Why is it that Raven has occupied all of your thoughts and time? Do you care for her that much that you would ignore the rest of us?" She hissed accusatorily, her face darkening as it twisted. He was hers! Robin belonged to her, not Raven! "Why won't you open up to us…to me?"

Robin didn't even blink at the questions and his silence answered her question. "You wouldn't understand Star so I suggest you just leave."

"I wouldn't understand!" Starfire almost roared, her blood pounding in her ears. "What is it I wouldn't understand? One can not comprehend a single thing if it is not explained to them!"

Suddenly Robin was in front of Starfire as he pushed her back against the wall, glaring deeply into her still glowing eyes. Robin's breath was hot on her face and she shivered involuntarily as her own breath was caught in her throat. Her heart kicked against her ribcage as she waited for what seemed forever. Although she was tall than Robin, in that moment he seemed to tower menacingly over her.

"Keep your voice down." Robin demanded quietly. "You weren't the one with Raven when Slade attacked. You didn't see her fall from that building and wonder if you would catch her in time. You didn't she the way she looked. I'm the leader, she looked up to me, and I failed her.

"You weren't there…the night Raven screamed and we all went running. You wouldn't understand the way my heart was pounding or the feeling of dread that coursed through me. _You_ didn't see her face, you didn't hear her, you didn't see her body trembling…" His voice broke slightly as he closed his eyes as he remembered the horrible occurrence. He took several deep breaths to compose himself as he continued. "You didn't see the tears. Raven doesn't cry, at least, not from what I know of her. It was scary to see her like that. Unbelievably scary. Raven's always strong…to see her that way…I don't know. It just seemed surreal, and made the fact that Raven _was_ a person like that rest of us seem so much more real.

"Raven's always so secluded from the rest of us and I never pushed her to do things with us, leaving her to her own devices. We all took for granted the fact that Raven would always be there for us, that she would always be the one who would help us with our problems, that she would always be the strong one. When we wanted to do something with Raven and she refused, it was okay, because there would always be tomorrow. But there might not be a tomorrow, not anymore. I guess I'm just afraid that if I leave her, I'll come back and she _won't_ be there. You have no idea how much that frightens me, Star. You have no idea how much I-we need her."

Tears were slipping steadily from her face as she turned it aside from his. Her knees were trembling as she took in everything. She had lost him now…at one point she may have had him, but now he belonged to Raven and it hurt more than she could have ever thought possible. It felt as if her heart had been torn out of her chest and stomped on by the one person she never thought would do it. She loved him so much it hurt…it hurt so very much. Her heartbeat felt constricted and it became harder to breathe.

Her sorrow was quickly dying, adding fuel to her all encompassing fury and jealousy as she pushed the Boy Wonder away from her roughly. He stumbled backwards but caught himself before he tumbled onto Raven's bed.

"Raven will never be able to love you!" She hissed at him, her eyes narrowing as she let her emotions take over completely, ignoring the little voice that was screaming at her to cease and desist in the back of her head. It bade her to stop before she said something she couldn't take back. But she ignored it as she continued. She hoped every barb she shot his way wounded him at least half as much as she was hurting. "Her father is a demon! She is incapable of feeling anything. She will not love you, and I hope you have realized that. She is dark and evil, and a snorgnalck-"

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared at Starfire, the barely restrained anger in his voice scaring her almost as much as the glare he was sending her way, through the curtain of hair obstructing his eyes. His whole body was shaking and his fists were clenched tightly, his fingernails biting into the palm of his hand, a few drops of crimson fluid dripping from his fists. His eyes were narrowed and his breathing was erratic, his voice hoarse when he spoke the words: "You're a stupid bitch if you believe any of that shit you just said! Now, get out before I do something both of us will regret."

Starfire backed away from his slowly as if were a volatile, dangerous animal that was about to rip her throat out, something she believed he was very capable of at the moment. Her back was to the door as she watched him carefully with wide, teary eyes. What had she done? She whirled around and tore from the room, a sob escaping her.

Robin turned around, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked down on Raven's lifeless figure. The things Starfire said weren't true…they couldn't have been. He collapsed back into his chair and buried his face in his arms on the unused portion of Raven's bed.

They couldn't have been.

* * *

Rhythmic beeps and blips filtered into her consciousness as Raven was slowly roused from a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep. Eyes closed, she simply concentrated on the somewhat comforting sound, anticipating the next beep in her head in a bid to control her arising thoughts of disarray. Breathing in, sterile chemicals invaded her senses, tickling her nose and throat. The electronic noises now hastily forgotten, her eyes fluttered open as it took several moments for her to focus on the dark, unfamiliar surroundings. She could feel her head pulsing slightly with a dull pain but ignored it.

Her heart quickening, Raven became aware of a shape curled up in the shadows beside her bed. Had it not changed position, she wouldn't have noticed it at all. The figure stirred again, shifting uncomfortably in the metal chair before turning and resting his head and arm on an unused portion of her bed. Even in the dim light, she immediately knew who it was: she could pick Robin out blindfolded.

She looked down at herself and noticed that she hadn't been changed; her battered body was still clad in the torn, although clean leotard from last night. Suddenly the events from what she assumed was the night before flashed through her head, rising from the depths of her conscious unbidden. Slade, her mother, her friends, barely getting home…and she briefly remembered coming to once and seeing Robin's worried face glancing down anxiously into her own before surrendering to the blessed dark of unconsciousness.

Seeing Robin's brought all sorts of emotions bubbling to the surface. She sighed, remember what her mother said last night, _Robin will die if you don't_. After that she could no longer deny the fact that she cared deeply for Robin, maybe even loved him, but having few experiences with love she couldn't tell for sure. Besides, her mom did say that she shouldn't ignore her emotions, especially if she wanted to ever be able to function harmoniously with them.

As her thoughts spiraled forth without her consent, her emotions became harder to control causing the lamp on the night table next to her hospital bed to implode with a resounding crash. She looked over anxiously at Robin, to see if her outburst had awoken him, but he continued to sleep uneasily. She sighed again, and next the heart monitor exploded, and she reacted quickly and covered Robin with a shield, protecting him from any errant pieces of metal. The shield also doubled as a way to keep the sound of the explosions from awakening him. This was getting way out of hand…

She examined him closely and her usually emotionless eyes softened considerably; she could tell that he had been with her the entire time. His clothing were still singed, burned completely away in some areas and his hair was extremely unkempt. She snorted softly, not like his hair was ever neat exactly, but it could have been considered stylish or something like that.

She sighed again, out of habit and looked around anxiously to see if anything exploded…nothing did. Without warning, the dull pulsing in her head began to throb with intense pain and she stifled a cry as she gritted her teeth. There was something extremely wrong with her mind. That seemed to be the understatement of the year as she cried out in pain again, bringing her knees up to her chest and rubbing her forehead furiously against them in a bid to stop the pain. She was dimly aware of a soft moaning next to her but she didn't have time to worry about Robin's nightmares. She concentrated and started to chant her mantra and soon the pain dissipated slightly, although it still felt as if a furious bull was rampaging through her mind, ripping it apart.

Something was in her mind that shouldn't be there and it was waging war with another part of her, causing a big enough disturbance that her emotions simply couldn't deal with it, not to mention herself.

She would have to go into her mind like her mother suggested after all. Raven sighed. She had been avoiding using the mirror for a reason. She was afraid of what she might find, or what state her mind might be in. Which in the end should have strengthened her resolve in the first place.

She got up to leave when she heard Robin whimper in his sleep and cry out her name, his face contorted. Raven frowned slightly before stripping her bed of the blanket and wrapping it around him. She smoothed back his disheveled hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Robin smiled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blanket she provided. _'He's so adorable.'_

That perked up Raven's thoughts considerably as she began to melt into the shadows. But before she was completely gone, she remembered the last time she hadn't informed anyone of her intents and the panic it caused. She didn't want to worry Robin if she could help it. She gathered a piece of paper and a pencil before quickly jotting down:

_I shall be back soon, don't worry ok? _

_ Raven._

She frowned as she scrutinized her plain handiwork…true she was no Shakespearealthough she did love his workbut it got the message across. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was a dark blue. It was day, but the dark clouds still cloaked the sky, although no rain was falling at the moment.

This time she melted into the shadows completely before materializing in her dark room. She stumbled and gasped slightly at the strain it took to simply teleport to her room. Something was definitely wrong. She stood still and calmed her breathing as she passed her eyes over her dark room. She had managed to fix it up somewhat, although she had yet to fix her lights and so didn't bother to flip the switch. She really didn't have much energy to put into restoring it back into its once dark and gloomy glory but she'd get around to it sooner or later…probably much, much later.

She picked up her ornate mirror, a gift from Azarath, and concentrated before ending up in a nearly unrecognizable place.

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly_


	7. Macabre Revelations

A/N: Hey guys! Today's the last day of my Spring break (cries) and I thought that I should update while I had the opportunity.

Review Response:

**CelticHeiressFiona:** I'm afraid that the tense situations have yet to come to end, this chapter will be full of 'em.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:**: Questions! I love questions! Yeah, I had fun writing that part, . I actually had to tone it down a bit, what I originally wanted Robin to say was a bit R rated…I have a potty mouth. Even though I love questions….I can't answer them now, you'll find out one answer to a question in this chapter.

**AriesFalcon:**: Thanks for the review! And I read your stories, which were AWESOME by the way. You must update soon or face my awesome, omnipotent wrath. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I had no intention of making Beast Boy evil…well, _too_ evil.

**EvilEnchantress15**: Thanks for the compliment!

**Palidin**: What this? I've had a curious sprout of ambition and this story will continue indefinitely. Just kidding, but this story should have around sixteen, seventeen chapters. The little muse monkey's on my back and won't get off, lol.

**Lain the Fluff-Master**: No problem, I actually had fun reviewing the rant, I still have to get back to the story itself though, so don't worry, I'll get to it eventually. I'm sure it's excellent, as all your stories always are. Btw, you're on the right track, maybe three more chapters, including this one and the fluffiness shall arrive oh Master of Fluff.

**The Wings of a Raven:** Lol, I assume DWSF means down with Starfire?

**SPECIAL GUY:** Lol, I had to read it twice before I could fully comprehend your analysis. Pretty good for a kid still in middle school. I totally agree with your analysis. Starfire is so _not_ for Robin. I mean, c'mon! She's so…naïve and childish! I'm surprised he could even last in the same room as the girl, frankly speaking. Anywho, you have a wonderful idea and all, but I already know where I'm going with this and all. Maybe I will jump on the vampire bandwagon later on, but of course it will be completely original. If I do, you'll be the first person I'd let know, kay?

**Jordanals:** This is Jordan right? The anonymous reviewer? Just wondering…if I'm wrong I apologize. Anywho, that was actually a last minute addition. Glad you liked it.

**Gia of Loriniel: ** Actually, I was thinking of using that eventually, and I'll try to fit it in somewhere, just for you! As for post Birthmark fics, I'm sure there are tons floating around waiting for you to read them. But of course this is the best one…I'm so kidding. My ego's not that big, at least not yet. With all these wonderful compliments, you can't help but real like you've actually accomplished something.

**Ultimate-animefan25:** Thank you. This chapter is longer than the last one, just for you! I hope you enjoy.

**Raven of the Shadows Azerath: ** Err….Sorry? I didn't know her eyes were 'amethyst' exactly. I'm sorry you don't like headbands…umm, I don't like….onions. Thanks for the review.

**DITZY:** Alright, hope that this update is soon enough for you.

**Icecreamlover834:**: Glad that you're enjoying my fic! Bwahahahahaha….no reason.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Teen Titans. Me feels lots o sadness.

* * *

**Hell's Fury: The Beginning  
Chapter Seven: Macabre Revelations**

**By: Amber Myst **

_I'm frightened by what I see_  
_But somehow I know_  
_That there's much more to come_  
_Immobilized by my fear_  
_And soon to be_  
_Blinded by tears_  
_I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_  
_-Evanescence_  
_(I'm not obessed...Really)_  
_

* * *

_

Raven was not prepared for the sight that greeted her upon her entrance to her mind. Her mind was completely barren, a wasteland where nothing lived and nothing could thrive. It was the exact same landscape as before, the place where she had met her mother…so she had been in her mind earlier.

What in the world had caused so much damage? It was a rhetorical question, she knew the answer.

She looked around, finding herself next to the base of a large cliff. She searched for at least one of her emotions, and when it came up futile, she almost gave into the urge to stomp her foot childishly. Where were they?

Looking around, she spotted a flurry of brown movement at the edge of a rock wall jutting out of the cliff nearby and she pursued it, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

As she rounded the corner, she didn't expect the rabid attack she received. Her and her attacker went down in a flurry of cloaks, both pulling and kicking. Using her arms for leverage, she kicked the person above her over her head, and she managed to scramble away as get to her feet, adopting a defensive position.

She eyed her opponent with shock as she recognized who was standing in front of her. "Bravery?" Never in a million years would she had _ever_ guessed that the one who attacked her would be Bravery. Her hid and then pounced on her victim: that was usually cowardice in Bravery's disdainful eyes. It was a tactic that sounded foreign and unusual when pertaining to Bravery and yet she was Raven's attacker.

Her green cloaked counterpart lowered her head in shame before retreating into the forest cloak, hiding her face. "I thought you were someone else…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Raven wondered out loud, incredulously. She jerked a finger towards the figure she saw from earlier, still quivering on the ground, her dirty, tattered cloak gathered tightly around her figure. "Let me guess, Fear?"

Bravery quickly shook her head, the tip of her cloaking flying in the opposite direction of her head with every swing. She answered in one meek monotone. "Happiness."

Raven's jaw dropped as she shook her head in denial. There was no way in **hell**, that the cowering, pathetic emotion in front of her was Happiness. But she was proven wrong when she noticed that the cloak she was wearing wasn't brown but a very filthy pink. "No…" She wasn't very fond of happiness…no that wasn't true. She just didn't experience happiness enough. True, she was content at the tower but being content was a far cry from being happy. Accepting your circumstances as inevitable and making the best of them is definitely different from actually being jubilant about.

Raven walked over to her normally elated emotion quietly, before kneeling down next to her quivering form. She placed a hand on her back gently and was shocked when the emotion jerked away from her touch as if it were fire.

With a scream of tearing winds, suddenly, the rest of her emotions appeared in a whirlwind of colors, screaming at her and cursing her. They seemed haggard and exhausted, some of their cloaks were tattered remains, that is, if they still had them, and yet they all carried enough energy to rage at her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Knowledge screamed at her, her dark eyes accusing from the depth of her yellow hood.

Raven whirled around, eyeing her enraged emotions and stood quickly. "No…it's not. It's Slade's." Raven argued, as she crossed her arms impertinently.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF PINING THE BLAME ON SLADE!" Roared brown clad Fear with a burst of brashness Raven would have never thought possible. Then Fear threw a rock at her viciously. Raven easily evaded it although she tripped over the now sobbing Happiness.

Raven scrambled to her feet as swiftly as she could. Her emotions **never** attacked her! It was unacceptable and it made her burn with fury. She did not need to deal with their shit, she had enough of her own and Slade's to deal with. "How, could you say that?" Raven's eyes flared red. "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?" She roared. "LOOK AROUND YOU! YOU SAY IT'S MY FAULT AS IF I TORTURE MYSELF!"

"You do." Came a quiet, meek voice from the ground. It was happiness. She looked at Raven with tear filled eyes, moisture still slipping down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe it away.

Raven looked down at her emotion in utter confusion. This was the opposite of her normally happy counterpart. She never lowered her loud, boisterous voice and her eyes always sparkled with hilarity, and yet here she was cowering as if she was Fear, her voice subdued and her eyes dull. This was the only indication she needed to tell her that something was terribly wrong if she hadn't already known it herself..

"I would never do something that would jeopardize myself, much less torture myself." Raven reasoned gently with the erratic, quiet emotion.

Happiness shook her head feverishly. "You do torture us." She insisted firmly. "You secluded us from the rest of the world. You don't **have** to go through this pain." The emotion's voice gained in volume and strengthen as she continued. "Our friends would help us at the drop of a dime, no matter what the problem. Do you actually think Slade's and Trigon's influence would be anywhere near as tremendous as it is now if you would just confide in your friends!" She pointed to the east.

"LOOK!" She commanded, her voice thunderous.

Raven did and she almost gasped at what she saw. As her eyes traveled to the east, the rocky, barren soil gave way to grass, soon followed up by trees and bushes. A waterfall fell gently in a bubbling lagoon, the rising mist from the force of the falling water creating a small rainbow. As her eyes traveled on farther she saw different types of foliage: beautiful jungle flowers, exotic plants and the like. It was a small oasis in the midst of a harsh, deadly desert.

"I never knew I had something so beautiful in my mind." Raven breathed, her voice light.

"It is because of Robin." Knowledge quipped, before she was quieted rudely by Sorrow.

"Just keep watching." But as she watched she noticed that the oasis was getting smaller. The edges of the oasis seemed to melt into more of the barren terrain, the grass turned to ashes and the trees vanished into smoke.

"What's going on?" Raven urged. Why in the hell was this happening.

Suddenly there was a ferocious thunderclap and Raven looked up almost expectantly, as if it were going to rain, a bit wary. "What was that?"

"They're here again." Gross moaned as she grabbed her head with both hands as she rocked back and forth, a low keening in her throat.

"What? Who's they?" Raven whirled around to see her other haggard emotions gathering strength she could tell they didn't have. "What's happening." She urged again, this time more desperately. She needed answers and she needed them now.

Suddenly two huge figures loomed in the distance: one was Slade and the other was…Robin!

"What? What is Robin doing in my mind? And why the hell is he fighting Slade?" Raven demanded to know as she looked on in horrified wonder and amazement as Robin and Slade fought.

"Since our birthday Slade has had a link with us, and Robin had already created one."

Raven shook her head, confusion taking over. "Yeah, but it shouldn't be this strong! He shouldn't be able to manifest in my mind!"

"Well, since our 'chat' with him and every time since that he's touched us, his link has become much stronger, stronger even than Slade's. That is why that same night he couldn't harm us while we slept."

Her eyes widened as she finally grasped what Knowledge was telling her. "So…last night Slade renewed his link with me after Robin weakened it when he strengthened his own?"

"Yes, and now they're fighting for dominance. But Robin is losing because you won't let him **help** you. And all this is causing disturbances within your mind." Knowledge gestured to herself and the other haggard emotions as they watched the impending battle solemnly. "We help Robin when we can, but, as you can see, we aren't much help and we are so tired."

Raven looked around, contemplating all that she just learned and her exhausted emotions. "To win, I have to ask Robin for his help….but that would jeopardize him…" She shook her head. "I don't know if I can willing put him into that position. What if Slade finds Robin too big of a threat and decides to get rid of him. Then what?" She demanded of her emotions.

"Look, our mind is dying. Once that small oasis disappears, Slade, and our father, will have won. Robin is the only thing keeping us from fully being under Slade's control. Listen to reason Raven, he's not refusing, if anything, he's trying his hardest to get you to open up."

"You don't know what you are asking of me!" Raven shouted as she whirled away from her emotions to watch the ensuing battle between Slade and Robin. Every time a strike connected with Robin her heart thumped painfully in her chest. As Robin fell again to one of Slade's vicious blows she clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths as she tried to reason with herself. "I'm not going to be selfish and endanger his life…I won't! I can't."

"Raven…you must. If anything you are being extremely selfish as of now! The whole world is at risk and all you can think about is your emotions for him. The needs of many over comes the needs of the few."

Raven rounded on her emotions with barely suppressed fury. "Think of the world? Ok, let me put it this way: If Robin dies and I am in anyway responsible, even if I'm not responsible, what do you think will happen then? I'll tell you: my demon side will probably go on a rampage and destroy the world and in the end Trigon will have won anyway! You guys should know more than anyone, even myself how much Robin means to me! You're my fucking emotions!" If anything they should be on her side! She took more shaky, deep breathes in an attempt to get her anger under control.

Knowledge shook her head in defeat and stalked away furiously. Sorrow took her place next to Raven. "Raven," She started softly. "You do realize that there is no other solution? This war with Trigon will not be put aside because of our feelings…would it not be best to face him as strong as we can possibly be? Everyday we are weakening due to Slade's influence over us…soon we will have nothing left. We are dying Raven and you know it. With every migraine that rips through your skull and every time you lose control…it is only a matter of time before we just become a shell in which Trigon will wreak his havoc upon this Earth and not one will be spared. Not even Robin."

Raven slumped to the ground, her shoulders hunched over in defeat. "I know…" She whispered brokenly. "I know." Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs as she clutched her knees to her chest.

"How do you think you're friends will feel to be ripped apart by someone they thought they could trust. How would **you** feel knowing you could have prevented it and didn't. Robin is not the only one on the line here, so is all of your friends. How do you think Robin will feel if the world was destroyed partially because of him and our feelings for him. Aren't you the one who always said that emotions are weak and those controlled by them are weaklings? Well then prove that you are strong."

Tears slipped faster now as she listened, her pain felt almost physical, and the pressure in her chest seemed to become heavier with every thought of Robin. She didn't want to risk one of the only people she truly loved…but if she didn't only more of her loved ones would die. She felt a headache coming on and gripped her head between knees.

Next fear piped up. "Besides, Robin is weaker without your acceptance, only with it can he become stronger and actually have a chance of defeating Slade."

"Alright." Raven mumbled from her face's position between her knees. "You've won already dammit! Just…just stop with the speeches please."

She sat there, taking deep shuttering breaths as she absorbed everything she just learned. "Is this why I'm having these migraines?" She mumbled although she already knew the answer.

"They will get continuously worse as more of our mind is destroyed…we have limited time left."

She heard Robin cry out in pain and her head shot up hurriedly, fear filling her eyes. "Help him!"

Her emotions nodded quickly and flew off to help the Boy Wonder. They flew around Slade's head firing bolts of dark energy. To Slade it was the equivalent of small, annoying mosquitoes as he swatted them away carelessly.

"They're too weak.." Raven breathed as she got to her feet. She had to get back right away and talk to Robin. What had she done? "I'm going to fix this." She declared determinedly as she made her egress from her mind, ending up on her bed.

Raven swiftly made her way to the down the hallway. Her steps faltered as she realized that the hallway she was walking down was dark. Her head turned slightly towards the right to see the wall length windows completely darkened. It was night, she quickened her steps. She hadn't meant to stay in her mind the whole day and the others were likely worried about her despite the note she left.

Soon she reached her destination: Robin's room. She rapped lightly on the door and waited for an answer…there was none. She didn't know how late it was but she hoped that Robin was still awake and so she knocked again. When there was no reply she ventured into the living room, which no one was occupying at the moment. So with a scowl in place, she wandered into the kitchen and there everyone was waiting…again.

"Hey guys." She said in her emotionless monotone, almost happy to see them. She was beginning to think that something was wrong. Everyone jumped suddenly.

"Raven…" Beast Boy started, but fell short as if he wasn't sure of himself anymore. "We were worried you know…"

"What?" She frowned. "I left a note this time."

"Well, it's not everyday a teammate's been knocked out for three days only to walk in hours after she was last seen." Cyborg scowled as he got up and went to the stove. "You could have told someone, anyone can write a note Raven."

Starfire nodded. "We were afraid that you had been abducted by Slade."

"Sorry…I had to do something that needed to be done and I couldn't wait…it couldn't wait." Raven's eyes darted from her friends' eyes, no longer able to hold their gazes. "Wait…" She said as something Cyborg said replayed in her head. "I was out of it for three days?" She asked incredulously…three days…

Starfire nodded again. "You would not respond. I offered to do the 'waking of the up' as I do for Beast Boy but…Robin would not allow it."

Beast Boy shuddered. "THAT'S BECAUSE WHEN YOU WAKE ME, YOU TRY TO DROWN ME AT THE SAME TIME!"

"That is because I saw it once at the place of large white screens and sticky floors. Does it not work?" Starfire questioned with a seemingly innocent look firmly in place.

Beast Boy snorted, unbelieving of the devious look. "You just get perverted kicks outta seeing me squirm."

Suddenly, Raven felt a vicious pulsing in her head and her hands flew up to grab it, fingers digging into her scalp. Time was running out.

"Raven…you ok?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, as he noticed Raven's condition. Starfire stood next to Raven, unsure of her friend's plight but wanting to help.

"Do you have the…brain pain?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes before correcting the Tamarian. "It's headache Starfire."

"Here." Cyborg dislodged one of her hands from her head and placed a streaming cup of her herbal tea into it. "It'll help."

Raven gave him a weak smile as thanks, it was the best she could do and he nodded. "No problem Rae."

Once more, pain streaked throughout her, only this time, it felt much worse. Her fingers tightened around the cup, her brain not even registering the almost scorching heat emitting from the tea. She gritted her teeth and shook her head against the pain and sorrow…sorrow? Why the hell was she feeling sorrow? Had something happened?

Cyborg glanced down at his friend worriedly. Raven was like a little sister to him, he cared about her. There was something amiss with her and he would give anything to somehow help her. "Raven…" He said softly. "What's wrong?"

Raven lifted her head, blurry eyes staring but not seeing. "I have to go." She said almost trance-like, fear creeping silently into her voice.

Cyborg stood tenaciously in her path. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Raven's fingers dug deeper into the cup until it cracked, exploding between her fingers. She cried out as hundreds of tiny shards of clay embedded themselves into her pale hands. Blood was dripping steadily from the wounds and the other Titans look on in shock and consternation.

Beast Boy sucked in a ragged breath as he backed away from the dark empath slightly. He had noticed than her eyes began to glow red. "Oh boy…"

"Oh Raven!" Starfire exclaimed worriedly as she moved towards Raven to help her. Starfire still wasn't sure about her feelings when it came to Raven, she wasn't sure if she should hate her or not, but she was in pain and Starfire couldn't willingly sit around while another being was in pain. Cyborg held out his arm, barring her way. She looked at him confusedly. "Raven needs help."

Cyborg just shook his head. "Raven?"

As expected she didn't respond, her head was down and four red eyes could be seen glowing demonically from behind a curtain of silky hair.

Cyborg approached her warily, he knew Raven would never intentionally hurt them but it was better to be safe than sorry. Gently, he took her hands into his own, careful of her many wounds. Raven started slightly and blinked, four red eyes giving way to confused _amethyst_ ones. She looked shocked to see him and spoke, her voice hoarse and trembling. "Why are you touching me?"

Cyborg blinked. That was the last thing he was expecting. "Your hands." He said simply as he examined them. He tugged on them as gently as he could. "Come, we have to clean these wound."

She shook her head, breaking his grip and bringing her hands to her chest almost protectively. "I can do it myself!"

"I'm gonna pull the pieces out, whether you like it or not Raven. SO, on that note, I suggest you park it and shut it while I do." His voice wasn't harsh but it was firm, and unwillingly Raven seemed to be doing as he commanded. She frowned to herself and wondered why she was letting him do this without so much as a protest.

"Beast Boy, Starfire. Go get some warm water, tweezers and a towel." The other titans rushed to do his bidding, as Cyborg was pushing up the sleeves of her now red tipped leotard before she could protest. Her eyes widened with fear…he wasn't suppose to see her wounds.

A strangled gasp escaped Cyborg unintentionally as he released her hands, his stricken eyes meeting her own fearful ones. "Raven…" He voice seemed strained and hoarse at first and that was all he said, his jaw working furiously. He was at a lost of words.

A few seconds of unbearable and uncomfortable silence past. The air seemed thick with tension as Cyborg searched for the words to say. She closed her and looked away, pulling her hood up over her head. She wanted so badly to melt into the floor, but she wasn't a coward and she owed her friends at least the opportunity to rant and rave at her if they so wished. She was almost fearful of what he was going to say. She pushed her sleeves down, the blood soaked tips rubbing uncomfortably against her chafed wrists. Her burnt skin had started to peel a day or two ago, an indication of healing, and anything heavy touching it sent feelings of uneasiness through her.

"Raven…how long have you been doing this?" He asked calmly, his word low but clear as they left his mouth.

Raven's eyes snapped open. "You think I've done this to myself?" She hissed unbelievably, scarcely controlled rage seething under the surface of her barely constructed illusion of emotional control. How could he even think that she had done this to herself.

That was when Cyborg exploded. "YES! That's what I think! You've been isolating yourself from us, you never talk to us anymore, it's like you don't care about us anymore! ANYTHING is better than believing you don't care Raven…anything." In the beginning of his rampage his voice was full of fury, he seemed furious to kill anything he laid his hands on. But as it continued, it became softer, more hollowed, filled with sorrow.

"Cyborg…" Raven's eyes filled involuntarily with tears. "I'm sorry…I do love you all…but I can't tell you. I thought maybe I could…but I can't…I'm so sorry." Her voice broke on a sob as she sunk into the floor, leaving a crushed Cyborg standing where she left him, a tear falling from his only human eye.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**! There you go! You have been informed as to why Raven has headaches…if anyone was wondering…until next time!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly_


	8. Emotional Manifestations

Hey everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry this chapter is so late! My mom forgot to pay the cable bill, my Internet comes from the cable company, and so I haven't had internet for almost two weeks. And let me tell you, it stunk! I never knew how much I depended on it…I couldn't do homework, update, nadda…so I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Btw, DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin…. READ HER STUFF! IT'S MIND BLOWING!

Review time!

**Zaire:** Thanks! I know that this chapter wasn't all that soon, in fact, it wasn't soon at all and I apologize profusely.

ra**ggedywings:**Well, I can tell you one thing, she's not really going to tell him…

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:**: Where _was_ Robin? Well, you'll find out this chapter.

**The Wings of a Raven:**: Thanks! Yeah, poor Raven…

**Lain the Fluff Master: ** That would be scary as hell if this _was_ anything like the Prophecy episode coming up. I cannot _wait_ for that episode. It's gonna be so awesome! And I did read your story, excellent as always. I love your one-shots, I couldn't write one to save me life :pouts: Mariah Carey has a new CD out, I'm sure you know. I'm definitely going to buy it. She has one song she made with JD that I like already so I'm going to ahead and buy it. I feel kinda bad though cuz I heard she had a breakdown because her movie Glitter and her CD Charmbracelet didn't do too good. However, no matter how much I worship Mariah Carey, even I have to admit that Glitter was absolute crap! And no offense to her or anyone else who's an MC worshiper but I'm afraid I have to say that she couldn't act to save her life.

**Gentlewriter**: It's nice to see a new reviewer! Thanks for the compliments, and I'm so sorry for t he late update. I'm usually good with my updates but my family had some financial problems and well…you don't wanna hear my life's story. The next update will be up soon though, you can count on that.

**CeruleanAngel**: Long time no see, I was thinking that maybe you had lost interest. Thanks, and sorry about the long wait (see above a/n). Damn! Those careless spelling and grammar errors always seem to sneak up on me. I do try though to get them all. Oh, well….it's another chapter and hopefully it won't be too over run with errors.

**Dove of Night:**: Thanks, nice to see new people.

**DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin**: Thank you…Gee I'm blushing! I think I liked your review most for this chapter. My motto is, "Flattery will get you _everywhere_!" Anywho, I'm currently reading your "Blinding Light, Save me from thy lovely darkness" fic as I write this. Let me tell you…OH MY JESUS! I am completely blown away by how completely AWESOME it was! Your writing makes mine look I'm an amateur…but I'm not mad, because with writing as wonderful as yours, how could I be? I'm just glad I had the chance to read it. The only thing I'm wondering is, where the hell was I when you were writing this excellent piece of literature? That and how does your mind come up with such wonderful stuff? Lol, definitely, favorites material…Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if you find anything wrong with it. Believe me, it helps when great authors such as you review my stuff and tells me it's actually good. Makes me blush, lol. Anyway, you are a truly wonderful authoress and I am shamelessly plugging you. People, READ GO HER STUFF! Why are people still here reading my crap?

**rubianca**: Lol, your review made me smile. Thanks for the smile and the review. I know, I hate cliffies too, but only when _other_ people write them. It's just pure evil, but hey, it insures that you'll just keep coming back. That works for me cuz I just love your reviews!

**Evilsangle**: Hey it's Brittney! Lol. You don't have to write it again, I sending you an email as I write this. (I'm a multi-tasker) Just review please!

**PhallenFoenix**: Ah, a fellow Evanescence fan. Isn't Amy Lee awesome? Anywho, I loved your fic! It was awesome! So far, I'm up to chapter six but I decided to take a break from reading everyone else's story and finish my own and finally get this posted. I'll continue reading it right I get this up.

**AriesFalcon**::trumpets sound: YAY! My 100th review! You don't know how happy this makes me. You get a cyber puppy! Yeah::does the funky chicken:

**miraculasacies**: I know! I know! cringes GET OFF MY BACK! J/k….lol. I'm just playing around with you. As I explained early, I had some financial problems but I'm just glad I have my Internet back up! Thanks for taking the time to review! Yeah, I actually learned something in my English class, Mr. Groeger's not too bad. Ugh what am I saying?

**SporkWoman**: Thank you! beams It makes me happy to see reviews such as yours….but I'm not gonna ramble anymore, you guys have waited long enough…ONTO THE FIC!

**Hell's Fury: The Beginning**

**Chapter 8: Emotional Manifestations**

**By Amber Myst**

**

* * *

**

_When you love someone so deeply_

_They become your life_

_It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside_

_Blindly I imagined I could_

_Keep you under glass_

_Now I understand to hold you_

_I must open up my hands and watch you rise_

_-Mariah Carey_

_

* * *

_

Starfire followed the green changeling desolately as she felt a veil of unhappiness descend upon her swiftly. This feeling definitely was not new, but it felt as if she had frowned more times that week than in her whole life. Her usually bright green orbs were dimmed with unhappiness and moisture brimmed at the edges of them.

As she floated to go do Cyborg's bidding, her thoughts flowed to Raven. What was wrong with her friend? She knew something was not right. She wasn't sure what it was but just _felt_ as if a shroud of darkness had enveloped the tower and that it was all Raven's fault. She knew it was wrong to blame it on Raven but deep down inside she knew it to be true…well, it was Slade's fault mostly, but Raven had contributed largely to her confused feelings. Especially when it came to her feelings involving the Boy Wonder.

She hugged herself and shivered as her thoughts drifted to Robin.

_Robin… _

Did he not like her anymore? Did she do something? When they talked he seemed to not hear what she was saying and he no longer looked at her like he used to. Since Raven had awoken and disappeared he locked himself in the training room and refused to leave. He seemed more occupied with Raven than with her…

Starfire didn't even feel tears leaving salty trails down her cheeks until face was pressed tightly into the crook of Beast Boy's neck.

"Raven'll be alright Star, you'll see. Please don't cry." Beast Boy said desperately as he tried to comfort the distraught alien. '_Raven's condition must be upsetting Starfire more than I thought_.' The green changeling felt his heart clinch tightly in his chest when Starfire let out a sob. He couldn't stand it, Starfire crying was probably the worst thing he could think of and the last thing he wanted to happen. He patted her back awkwardly trying to stop the hysteria before he broke down. The last thing Beast Boy wanted was Starfire out of his arms but he was firm with his resolution to make Star feel better. He had to admit that he loved Starfire, _really _loved her…and it physically hurt to think that his Starfire was in any pain.

"That has to be bad on your back Star, bending over like that." Beast Boy joked slightly. Starfire's crying didn't stop and he was becoming more worried. '_She still can't be crying over Raven! Something else must be the problem._' "Starfire, what's wrong?"

"Does Robin not like me anymore?" Starfire managed to say almost incoherently as she straightened slightly, still sniffling as she wiped the tears from her face.

Beast Boy's heart shattered and his face fell…she was crying over Robin? His lips twisted wryly. How could he, scrawny, goofy Beast Boy ever even dream of having a chance with beautiful, innocent Star? He couldn't and he hung his head as he tried to make the beautiful alien feel better despite his broken heart. "Of course Robin likes you Star. He's just been worried about Raven like the rest of us." He said with false cheer in his quivering voice. If Starfire noticed, she didn't comment and continued to ply Beast Boy with her emotional turmoil.

"But Friend Robin has been with Raven ever since she has been hurt and has been brooding over her…I do think that maybe he is not well." Starfire sniffled to herself as she lowered her head and continued. "Robin has yelled at me and expressed anger with me…it was unpleasant."

"When?" Beast Boy asked, alarmed. Robin had no right to be yelling at Starfire.

"When Friend Raven was first injured. I went in there the first day and I asked him if he wanted a break and he told me no. I insisted and he just got angrier. I offered to change Raven but he refused again. I did not think that him spending so much time with Raven was…healthy. Nevertheless, he refused and I am afraid that I might have lost my temper and I said some things about Raven that I shouldn't have said. He gotten even madder at me…" Starfire lifted her tear streaked face up to Beast Boy's before continuing in a whisper as if saying it any louder would make the situation even more real. "I never knew Robin to be so furious. Even when he thought that I had let Slade escape was nothing compared to this. He threw me from the room. Do you know why Robin is so…occupied?"

Beast Boy sighed, a bit confused as he tried to mitigate her sorrow and confusion "Maybe Robin just feels guiltily, or maybe he just likes spending time with Raven."

Starfire's eyes began to glow green with anger and jealously. "But WHY!" She demanded to know…she _needed_ to know. "Why would he want to spend time with Raven when he could be spending time with-" Starfire broke off suddenly and bit her lip to hold herself from saying more. She had mentioned this earlier to Robin and he went ballistic on her. She didn't want Beast Boy to do the same. She looked at him through her eyelashes adjectivally as she fidgeted slightly in face of the precarious predicament.

"Yeah, why spend time with Raven when he could be spending time with you?" Beast Boy almost felt sick to his stomach. Raven was going through a crisis and all Starfire could think about was how Raven might be stealing away 'her' boy? He snorted in disgust, his voice acrimonious. "You sure do have your priorities in order."

Starfire's stomach dropped at Beast Boy's expression. Did she just drive him away too? "Beast Boy I-I am sorry about the way I have been acting…I have been selfish and self-absorbed and do hope you can forgive me. I have convinced myself that they my thoughts are wrong but I just feel so horrible." Her shoulders trembled and her eyes filled with tears again as the lies flowed easily from her lips conciliatory, hoping to rectify the situation. She didn't feel the least bit contrite. What was becoming of her?

Beast Boy enveloped her in another hug before the torrent of tears could be released again. He sighed as he prepared to bare his soul. "I felt the same way…well jealous, for along time."

"Why?" The ever-curious Starfire asked, through her tears.

"I was jealous of Robin because he had the attention of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life…he had you and it hurt, probably as much as you are hurting right now."

Starfire was silent for the longest time as she considered what Beast Boy said. '_He loves me_,' Starfire shook her head as she battled with her conflicting emotions. '_But I don't love him…do I?'_

Beast Boy took her silence and then shake of her head as rejection and he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He had taken a risk and lost. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he willed them not to fall. Actually, his rejection should have been expected. Starfire had just been dealt a crushing blow by Robin, he couldn't have possibly expected the Tamarian to jump into his arms. "I-I'm sorry Starfire…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why are you sorry friend Beast Boy? You are braver than I could ever be. You told me how you felt. I-I could have never done that. Maybe, we can remain friends and I shall consider you're proposal. Please?" Starfire stumbled for the right words as she bit her lip, a habit she had developed as result of Raven's recent behavior. She honestly didn't know how she felt about the charming green changeling. Sure, he was cute and he made her laugh when she was down. However, that didn't define her feelings. "I need time…"

Beast Boy smiled brightly for Star's sake. She hadn't said yes, but she didn't say no either. She needed time and he was more than willing to wait until eternity for this lovely angel. He still had a chance. His heart almost burst in happiness. "Anything. If time is what you need, then time is what you are going to get."

Starfire smiled tearfully as she whispered, "Thank you for being my friend Beast Boy."

"No problem Starfire," he replied warmly although he wished they could be more than friends.

They stood in complete silence, still absorbing the enormity of conversation that just rang throughout the corridor, the walls the only witness to their intrepid confessions.

"Friend Raven is well versed in empathy, are you sure she has not conjured a dark spell or twisted friend Robin's feelings to tempt and lure him into a trap and convince him that he liked her?" Starfire inquired of Beast Boy, suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief at Starfire's stubbornness as he continued forth to get the water and things Cyborg had asked them to get. "Let it go Starfire."

"She could have!" Starfire called as she followed the green changeling, their words and footsteps echoing through the halls.

* * *

The training room was a complete wreck, the only occupant of it breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. Various parts of smoking metal and wood laid everywhere the eye could see. An intense training session was just completed and it seemed although the person was weary he wasn't about to give up just yet.

Now, Robin was swinging his Bo staff around in swift revolutions, the wood blurring as it destroyed every missile that encountered the revolving staff. Suddenly a vicious pain spiked through his head as he cried out slightly, dropping his staff in favor on grabbing his head. Momentarily distracted, he dropped his guard, a missile breaking though his defenses and striking him in the chest. He was knocked off of his feet, his breath forced from his body with a loud whoosh as his body hit the ground hard. He quickly muttered the word that deactivated the program in case of emergency and just laid there. His breath entered and exited his body in quick, wheezing gasps as he looked at the ceiling, sweat and hair obscuring his already hazy vision. Spots appeared before his eyes as his oxygen deprived and dehydrated body tried to cope with the stress he was plying it with.

He was in excruciating pain: his body ached, his muscles ached, even his _hair_ ached and for some odd reason his head hurt and had been hurting since four days ago. However, he took it all in stride without the smallest complaint. He deserved every pain he was enduring and even then, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

He deserved to be punished. He had failed Raven…again. Even after promising her he would protect her he still failed, and he would never forgive himself. What kind of leader was he if he couldn't protect his teammates?

He was weak, that was the plain and simple truth. He could remember when his parents died, the day his entire world ripped violently from him…he couldn't help them and he had cried himself to sleep every night for six months after that incident. Bruce kept insisting that he couldn't have done anything to save his parents from their abrupt, gruesome death, that he was only a child, but deep down he felt as if he could done something. Maybe if he had, then maybe his parents would still be here today, or maybe he would have been dead, he would never know but he used to think that in the end it wouldn't have matter. That he would have been better off dead. However, Bruce took him in, protecting him from the world and later Batman did the same, taking him under his wing as his protege. He taught him how to defend himself, how to protect others and how to scrutinize and effectively diffuse any situation. He knew every pressure point on the human body and how to take out a man with one blow. But now, as he looked back, he realized it was pointless. He couldn't protect his parents then and even with all the training and trials and tribulations he had to endure he couldn't protect the girl he loved now.

The girl he…loved.

He couldn't deny it anymore. A 'crush' couldn't begin to describe the tremendous feelings that stirred within him when he saw Raven, touched her or even thought of her. He loved Raven, more than he ever thought possible. He didn't know when it happened or how but he honestly didn't care, not anymore. He knew Raven felt something for him, if the event that occurred in the kitchen was any indication. He had been extremely irritated when the other titans had interrupted Raven and him, and would have given just about anything for just a few more minutes.

He sighed, as he cleared his vision of his sweat soaked hair. He was going to tell Raven how he felt. He had planned on doing before Slade showed up but the fight with Slade, Raven's coma and then her disappearance halted all and any plans he may have then. But he couldn't tell Raven how he felt now. He wasn't worthy of her, not after failing her twice.

He chest tightened painfully as he heart beat erratically at his decision and screamed at him but he was determined with his resolution…he simply didn't deserve Raven, not if he couldn't protect her. He realized vaguely that Raven would protest against that and say that she wasn't some little girl that needed protection and he agreed. Raven was extremely powerful and she could most likely kick his ass but that didn't change anything. The obvious and ugly fact still remained…and that fact was that he was weak and was not worthy of Raven's love.

That didn't mean however, that he would stop training, in fact it meant he would train harder. This was the first time in three days that he ever saw this room and he was trying overly hard to make up for that. He didn't regret his absence though, after all he did spend the absent time with Raven as she slumbered. He reminisced and his lips curled slightly as he thought of awakening submersed in the sweet scent of Raven drifting from the warm blanket wrapped around him. Didn't they say something about Raven's feelings? However, as he reminisced, his thoughts turned to more unpleasant thing he wished he could somehow forget.

Just remembering her strained, pale face as she lay on the bed made his blood boil and his heart ache. Just remembering Slade's hands on _his_ Raven made his face twist with rage Slade had constantly been an antithesis in his life, always tormenting him and haunting his every thought. He could remember when he was driven to obsession and even created an alter ego, Red X, all in an attempt to defeat and capture the ever elusive villain. But now, Slade had taken it too far. He had despised Slade then but now he loathed him with a hatred that almost scared him. The aversion he felt for him rang thorough out every quaking fiber of his being. The rage seemed to be consuming him, the longer he thought about it. Slade would not get away with what he did to Raven…he would hunt him down if he had to and…and…

'And do what?' A voice hissed mockingly. 'You are weak!'

Robin shook his head to clear it. Thinking of Slade right now was not helping…he had to train, he _had_ to. He couldn't even dream of defeating Slade in his weakened state. He rose wearily to his feet to begin anew when a loud knocking at the door interrupted him. He ignored it as he threw a series of swift kicks and vicious punches at his imaginary opponent, hoping the knocking would go away but it persisted and with a growl, Robin answered it.

"WHAT?"

Opening the door revealed a distraught Cyborg on the other side, his hand still poised to knock again. He lowered his hand and shifted uncomfortably, as if he had something to say but didn't really want to say it.

"What?" Robin repeated, this time more calmly. He took in the distressed look dominating Cyborg's face and worry kicked in full force. "Did something happen?"

Cyborg nodded before shifting again. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, unsure how to start. He shook his head as if contemplating something and opened his mouth again only to shut it once more, as if a strange entity wasn't allowing him to speak. Finally, he said faintly, "Raven appeared."

Robin sighed in relief, happiness flooding his body. "She was ok wasn't she?"

Cyborg shook his head and was silent for a second unsure on how to continue. "She…wasn't well. She seemed to be distracted, I didn't know what the hell was going on. Her emotions kept fluctuating and she was seemed afraid at one point…I don't even know why. And then when her cup exploded in her hand she just seemed angry, her eyes turned red and I'll be damned if I knew what was going on." Cyborg scratched his head, consternation evident in his voice and his face.

"Where is she now? I have to talk to her." Robin was heading past Cyborg before he was stopped. He looked down mystified at the arm barring his pass as it he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then he looked up into Cyborg's face a bit angrily. "Why the hell are you stopping me Cyborg?" He demanded to know, more rage creeping into his voice. Raven needed him and he would be damned if he would let anyone stand in his way…even Cyborg

Cyborg sensed this and continued hastily. "Dude…I think there's something else you need to know…"

Robin listened to what his mechanical teammate had to say and paled.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, it's only because it's a cliffhanger, laughs maniacally. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I already have 4/5 of it done so don't plan on waiting too long for the next update. Please review, it lets me know people are still interested!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly._


	9. Torrid Confrontations

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Please enjoy and tell me what ya think!

Review TIME! (squeals) My favorite part!

**Zaire**: Thanks, and no problem, I won't stop writing anything soon.

**The Wings of a Raven:** Yeah those two do work, it's better than Robin/Star and Raven/BB at any rate.

**Evilsangle**: Robin might tell her this chapter…or he might not, you'll have to read to find out. NA!

**raggedywings**: Thanks! I like favorite's lists!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: I KNOW! Someone shooting me would have better. You might be confusing the stories. Robin doesn't know at all…but he confronts her about it in this chapter!

**IceAngel46**: 8! That's my favorite number. Yep! I want that many reviews too, 888….I'm not that much of a review whore….I don't even want 1000. (I need to lay off the stuff)

**miraculasacies**: Thank you, I have to admit though, sometimes I use the Thesaurus, but only sparsely.

**rubianca**: SORRY! Yeah, if you thought that this chapter was emotional then this one should be crazy then. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

**CelticHeiressFiona**: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! God I'm evil…I don't mean to be evil…I was born that way, sorry.

**SporkWoman**: No problem! It's my favorite part and I enjoying responding to reviews…especially long ones.

**haley**: Hi Haley!

**Chibi-Ra-Chan:** REALLY! (pouts) June 4th is so far away! Thanks, I love your reviews!

**AriesFalcon**: You hate me? (cries) You love me? (dances) Wait a second…you're throwing mixed signals here! I'm so glad you've updated! I love "Getting an Education", awesome stuff.. (I'm stealing your song, hope you don't mind, I read it and thought it went perfectly with this chapter.)

**Mysti-eyed**: As we all know, curiosity killed the cat…no that's not a threat, lol. You'll probably never find out. I don't say exactly what he says, I only hint at it. Let's see if you can't figure it out.

**CeruleanAngel**: Long time, way long read! I've also have had urges to slap some freakin' sense into Starfire…dumb alien. Yeah, I can't wait for the sequel to December's Secrets to come out, I finished catching up on the rest of it and it was awesome! But most of it was during school, cuz my internet didn't work and so I had only a limited amount of time to read so I didn't review, sorry.

**Whatever Star:** That's an interesting idea, I might just take it in to consideration and start a new fic…I have everything planned out for this but the end.

**Alena-chan**: I know it was evil, and I apologize, truly I do, but it keeps you coming back don't it? (laughs maniacally)

**K.C. Raven:** I know, evil right? It's definitely going to be Robin and Raven but not so sure about Star and BB, despite the conversation they had. You'll have to wait and see.

**kittykat**: Actually you got it right! YEAH! A PUPPY FOR YOU! Well, maybe another cat, cuz kittykats and puppydogs don't get along, lol.

**Erin Harfield**: Thanks for the compliment and here's your update.

**Me**: Hi me! You must have very good taste if you love this story...Sorry about the ego trip, just kidding.

**Hell's Fury: The Beginning**

**By: Amber Myst**

**Chapter 9: Torrid Confrontations**

_When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here_

_Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here_

_--Rivermaya(something other than Evanescence__and Mariah Carey…wow)_

* * *

Raven was a miserable wreck, she was too scared to go asleep, fearful of Slade in her dreams and too nervous to stay awake, afraid someone might come to her room and demand that she give them an explanation she didn't have in her to give. 

She sighed as she cradled her aching head in between shaking palms. "I can't believe Cyborg thinks I did this to myself." At first she was filled with rage at his hasty allegations, but then after she realized what Cyborg knew, which was absolutely nothing, that rage subsided into shame. She would have thought the same thing if she were anyone else. She shouldn't have left her friends in the dark for so long and she regretted doing it but she just couldn't tell them. She was determined _not_ to be selfish! Slade would not hurt them, not if she had anything to do with it.

Soon, as Raven laid on her bed, tired eyes staring at the ceiling, she drifted into a barely aware state only found between sleep and cognizance. Her eyes were only half open, heavy lids drifting downwards further and further with sleep. As she felt herself falling asleep, she forced her eyes open, only have them to drift again to their previous position. Raven didn't want to succumb to lethargy, but she was afraid that this was a battle she simply couldn't win.

Raven was in such a stupor that it took her a while to realize that there was a dark figure looming above her. As soon as her brain registered the crucial information she yelped in shock, her amethyst eyes widening, and used her powers to blast the perpetrator across her room. She shot up, becoming entangled in her cape, as she took a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

She heard a familiar groan and a voice cough before stating it's name. "It's me, Robin."

"Robin?" She asked aggravated, as her shock gave way to annoyance and her heartbeat quickened, which it was prone to do when the Boy Wonder was around. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Robin stood quietly and dusted himself off before walking over to wall where the light switch was situated and flipping it on.

Raven blinked harshly and looked away as the bright lights flooded her eyes. '_They must have fixed the lights._' She mused, but for some reason, the anger that usually flooded her at the thought of someone going into her room was inexplicably absent. "Now, he turns on the light, after making me jump out of my skin." She said sardonically as she watched him warily. What did he want anyway? Robin respected her need for space more than anyone else, he would have to have a pretty good reason for entering without knocking. Furthermore, why didn't she hear him? She cured herself silently, she really needed a repose.

Robin didn't respond and he was on her before she could blink. He roughly grabbed one of her hands into his own and yanked up her sleeve.

She was shocked beyond words and couldn't even react accordingly to the violation of her person.

Robin's jaw dropped as he took in the condition of Raven's arm. His heart started to pound painfully in his chest and his breathing constricted to the point where it hurt to breath, even shallowly. His stomach churned and he felt the sudden urge to throw up. The charred flesh around her wrist wasn't that gruesome and he could tell from the peeling that it was indeed healing, but the shock came from the state of the flesh above her burned wrist. Her arm was completely covered with ugly, twisting scabs. Some were black, deep punctures as if someone rammed a red, hot poker into her skin and others were long, jagged wounds they reached from her wrist up to the crook of her arm disappearing under her sleeve where he was sure they continued. Other areas it looked as if skin had been gorged out completely. Robin could barely see any area of delicate, gray skin, as her whole arm was covered with the gruesome scars.

Raven watched speechless and trance-like as he place a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

'_Why did he just do that?'_

Raven was jerked from her revelry when a tear splashed onto her arm. She jerked her arm away from Robin and pulled the sleeve down angrily as tears spilled down her face, she didn't even know why she was crying as she wiped away the drops of moisture. "How dare you!" She demanded to know scathingly, although there was no real anger behind the words. She just didn't have it in her to be mad. At the moment she felt more ashamed and she didn't even know why, it wasn't as if she did it to herself. Maybe it was Robin's tenderness, or maybe the anguish and geniune care etched into his face.

Robin just stood there, trying his hardest not to tremble. Suddenly he lunged out for Raven and drew her quaking body into a tight hug. "Raven…" he muttered. "Who did this to you?" He knew that Cyborg thought that she did it to herself, but Robin wouldn't believe that…he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep his sanity. Raven would never hurt herself to this degree. It was tearing him up inside. Those wounds looked so painful, and he felt that pain deep down in his soul. She must have endured hell and no one knew…she wouldn't tell anyone. '_Well, that ends today!'_ Robin thought determinedly, angry scowl in place as he held Raven to him, her trembling causing his own to come forth.

Inside he was furious. Furious she didn't tell him, furious someone dared to do this to her in the first place and simply furious because he wasn't there to stop it.

He held her, and suddenly she burst out in tears, her sobs were heart-wrenching. He didn't do anything to stop her crying, she needed to let it go, and know that he was there for her, that he had always been there for her and always will be. She was mumbling incoherently into hisneck where her face was burrowed and he strained to hear what she was saying but it all seemed like gibberish to him. The wet tears slipping down his neck felt slightly uncomfortable but that was the least of his problems. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand and stroked her hair gently with the other.

As he thought back to the night she screamed and he found her trembling in her bed he froze. How long had this been going on and no one knew? How long did she have to endure this agony?

"Raven," He urged again, this time more desperately. He needed to know who had been doing this is her if wasn't herself. And if it wasn't her, then why wasn't she telling anyone? It just didn't make any sense and he hated being perplexed.

"WHO is DOING this to you!" His desperate demand came out as a hoarse cry, not even close to expressing the agony he felt in histhrobbing heart.

She mumbled again and Robin shook his head, before pushing her back gently to look down at her face, removing wet streaks of hair from her face gently, "Say that again please?"

She didn't raise her tear-streaked face to his, but just lifted up her both her sleeves. Robin sucked in his breath, painfully. On her other arm there were almost identical scars. She held her arms together so that the insides were facing up, her splayed palms facing the ceiling. Robin studied the scars, barely controlling the urge to cry, and could make out a name cut into her flesh only when her arms were held together. His eyes widened impossibly, the white and black mask taking even more of his face, and he felt his heart constrict with anger and his uncontrollably trembling increased tenfold, barely realizing that he was growling deep in his throat. Every thought was consumed with anger and rage as he took in the name cut into her skin from the crook of her arm to her wrist, imbedded in her forearm. Slade.

His mouth was dry, as if it were filled with cotton and it took him a moment to speak past he lump in his throat. "When," his voice was hoarse and low and he cleared his throat, licking his dry lips. "When, did this happen?"

Raven's voice was low when she answered. "The night I screamed." Her face was turned away from his. She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't be able to stand the look on his face. She didn't know what to expect but it was definitely the worse her imagination could come up with. And she had the darkest imagination of anyone she knew. Except Slade, who has proven over and again how much of a sick bastard he is.

"How, is that possible?" Robin's brow furrowed when he tried to rationalize what he thought was impossible. There was only a window of about fifteen seconds before he heard Raven scream and rushed to see what was wrong and beat the hell out of anyone who shouldn't have been there. There was no way in hell that Slade could havecompleted all this in such aninsignificant amount of time.

Almost as if she could read his mind she explained. "Slade…" She paused in frustration, how in the hell could she tell him? She closed her eyes and sighed. "Has been coming to me in my dreams."

Robin shook his head, not understanding. "Raven, it's a dream. He shouldn't be able to hurt you if it's a dream."

"You think I don't know?" Shesnapped, irritated. She took another deep breath. Robin didn't deserve her anger, not when he was just trying to understand what she could barely understand herself."Sorry. He hasn't been able to hurt me, not until less than a week ago. He's been coming to my dreams since my birthday, tormenting me but never did it leave wounds. But then one night I woke up and these burns," She indicated her wrists. "were just…here. And on my ankles too."

Robin sat her down on the bed without an explanation and pulled off her boots gently, he hadn't even noticed when she begun to where them and became angry with himself for being so oblivious. He pulled off her socks and examined the scorched skin delicately. The marred area was about three and a half inches thick, completely circling her ankle. He placed gentle butterfly kisses to the blackened skin of each ankle. He stood up and Raven was watching him with hooded eyes, tears still silently slipping down her face. He favored her with a small smile of his own, at least he was making her feel better despite the low way he felt. But why didn't she confess to him earlier?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, shaking terribly as tears ran down in his pale face in rivulets. "Why can't you trust me? I can't-is it because I'm weak? Because you know I couldn't help you right?" He whispered bitterly, hands clenched in self disgust as he berated himself harshly.

Raven was suddenly alarmed, '_why is he saying these things! He means the world to me.'_ "No Robin, never. I just didn't want anyone to be hurt over me, please don't. I-I Everything I said in the kitchen that night was true. Please…don't do this, not over me…"

"Raven, your worth so much, never say anything like thatagain. If you could only see yourself through my eyes…you would never doubt your worth again, _ever!_" He chastised her, outraged in her defense, even against herself.

Raven stared at him with shocked, widened eyes, tears still slipping unnoticed down stained cheeks. Suddenly she felt very faint. He didn't possibly mean that.

A discomforting silence passed and Robin cursed himself. _'Now I've made her uncomfortable. God, I'm such an idiot.'_

"But, I still don't understand," Robin said, changing the subject, trying to draw it away from his feelings and back to the matter at hand. He almost let it slip, he just couldn't tell Raven that he loved her. "How can he get into your dreams to do so in the first?"

"The day of my birthday," Raven said after a few seconds passed as she shook off her stupor. He didn't mean anything by it, he just wanted her to stop crying, she assured herself self depreciatingly, glad for the change of topic. When would the tears stop? He must think that she was such a baby. "When he delivered the message for my father he created a bond to me." Briefly, Raven was wondering why nothing was exploding and why Jump City didn't resemble a junk yard but she didn't dwell on it, just glad that shestill had some resemblance of control.

"Sometimes…I can feel your pain Raven. Is that because of our bond?" Robin asked tentatively. He lips twitched wryly before he exhaled heavily. "At least, I think I feel your pain. I'm going insane."

Raven nodded mutely, before a dry, ironic smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes. "Actually you're the only thing keeping me sane."

"What?"

Raven sighed and patted the space next to her, inviting Robin to take it. "Better sit down for this. "

Robin took the seat and drew her hand in his. His warm palm against hericy one calmed her considerably. She composed herself and drew in a large breath, releasing it slowly. "Where do I start?" She asked herself out loud. "You and Slade both have bonds with me, right?"

Robin nodded.

"Slade could suddenly harm me in my dreams because I had isolated myself enough for him to strengthen his own. When I was not around my friends, the bonds I had with them were weakened. So when wehad our conversation in the kitchen and our lips met, yours was strengthened and his weakened and he couldn't harm me that night…you understand?"

Suddenly it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "So…that's why Slade appeared that night. He had to strengthen his bond again by touching you….ah."

They sat there in comfortable silence, Robin's thumb making soothing circles on the back of her hand. "So," he started. "I guess his bond has been weakened again?"

Raven's eyes widened when she realized that Robin was speaking the truth. "I guess." She said almost content. Her smile soon faded away to be replaced with barely concealed horror. "That means he going to be coming back Robin…"

Robin's grim face showed that he had also realized that fact after he had stated that Slade's bond had been weakened. "We'll be ready for him!" Robin said determinedly. "We'll think of something…don't worry about it now."

The silence continued once more but they didn't feel the need to complicate it with needless chatter; just being in the presence of the other was enough. But the interlude didn't last long as Robin glanced at the clock that was still miraculously on Raven's wall. It read 2:30 a.m.

Robin sighed as he stood reluctantly, he didn't want to leave her, but he knew Raven probably needed her sleep. Besides, at least he would sleep comfortably knowing that Raven wouldn't be plagued with nightmares…that is, if he could get to sleep. "I better go."

Raven looked up at him with despondent eyes, hey ashen, small hand lingering in his own. "Stay with me…please?"

Robin looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "you sure?"

Raven nodded as she pulled Robin down onto the bed, crawling under the covers and scooting over to make room for him. "I would feel...more comfortable if you stayed. We're just going to sleep." She knew she loved Robin, so much it hurt but she also knew she wasn't ready for anything other thanhis friendship and his support.

Robin pouted adorably and snapped his fingers. "Damn."

Raven laughed slightly as Robin settled in and pulled her into his arms. He gently ran his fingers up and down her back drawing soothing patterns, causing Raven to shiver. "Stop…" she murmured sleepily. "Or I'll never get to sleep."

Robin doubted that from her already drooping eyelids but stopped anyway. "Well at least we wouldn't be bored…I'm sure we'd find someway to keep ourselves occupied." He grinned wickedly, a smile that almost stopped her heart and caused her to catch her breath, and wiggled his eyebrows, causing his mask to move up and down.

Raven gave a sleepy chuckle. "Stop it or I might have to take you up on your offer." She yawned hugely and nestled as close to him as she could get. The full length of her body was pressed up against his, her arms circled tightly around his waist, holding him as closely to her as possible. In Robin's arms, it felt as if she was safe from the world. For the first time she could remember, she didn't have to worry about her father or her destructive, demonic destiny. She felt free to just be. To sample life and all it's wonders, instead of standing by passively as an idle spectator. Her heart was beating so hard, it was painful; however, she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world.

Robin kissed her forehead, unknowingly returning the same favor she did for him when he was sleeping beside her infirmary bed. When her soft, rhythmic breathing deepened, indicating she was asleep, he nuzzled her neck lightly, pressing a soft kiss below her ear and whispered softly into it. "I love you." Maybe he couldn't tell her it to her while she was awake, but he could tell in it to her beautifully slumbering face and scream it in his heart over and over again until the day he died. Or maybe when he became worthy of her affection, when he was brave enough to give himself fully to another human being. But until then, he could and wouldwatch over her as best as he could. She was his dark angel and he would brave hell and back, just to see her face.

Raven smiled softly in her sleep as if she had heard him and maybe somewhere in her heart she did, as she buried her face in his chest, mumbling unconsciously.

* * *

(Cries) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a B to write. I had the whole chapter written out before, decided I it wasn't good enough and trashed it. Hopefully this was up to everyone's standards. Ciao!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly….Butterfly._


	10. Heated Arguments

Hey! Sry, bout the long wait, and yeah, this time it was my fault. How did I know my mom would ground me if I set the house on fire? Just kidding, but it really wasn't my fault. As the end of the year is arriving faster than I can keep up with, I had to put aside all of my hobbies to keep up with my school work. I hate having school. Reponses to the Reviewers time!

****

**Zaire:** Thanks!

**Finalitylife: **Yeah, you are so right about it not lasting. Slade is really an evil bastard.

**Chibi-Ra-Chan: **Thanks! And you can BB he can go take a long walk off a short pier! Lol!

**KITTYKAT:** Thanks…I love Coolio!

**evilsangle:** I'm so sry for taking so long, and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**AriesFalcon:** grins Yeah, I thought the words went perfectly with that chapter. I even downloaded it on my computer to see what it sounded like. I really liked it!

**Lain the Fluff-Master: **The hiatus in your reviews really destroyed me…I cried inside. J/k! I got MC's new CD. And you're right, "Stay the Night" is awesome! I like "Shake it off" too. When I first got the CD though, I briefly went through the songs on the way home from the store and I only like about three or four songs. But when I actually got to listen to the whole thing I found out that I actually liked all the songs. But my favorite might have to be Joy Ride.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:**: Thank you so much! My family's looking at me weirdly, wondering why I'm smiling so hard. grins Threaten me all you want, lol. As long as you keep the awesome reviews coming!

**CelticHeiressFiona: **I appreciate you trying to soothe my conscious but I thrive in the darkness of evil and the temptuous lure of sin! BWAHAHAHAHA! chokes ACK!

**Jordanals: **Yep! My real name is Amber, but last name is not Myst, it's a pretty common last name though. And no, it's not Smith, that's my grandparents last name. Yeah, it might seem like a bit much for Raven to ask Robin to stay the night but she would have rather have him stay during her darkest hours than have to face them alone. Besides, if Slade came back that night, she didn't want to be alone. grins sheepishly I probably should have explained that in the last chapter, right? My bad!

**Cherry Jade:** Thanks! Sorry about the long wait.

**LaughingRanna: **Well, even I don't know if Robin will kick Slade's ass, but we _will_ find out, no doubt about that.

**Black Malva: **Talk about short and sweet, lol! Thanks

**Red Room Flare:** Well, just reading your reviews give me great joy! I think I love your stories more than your reviews though. It's not like they're not awesome, it's just that your fics are breath-taking, thank you for the compliments!

**Mysti-eyed:** Does Robin know about Raven's father…well, no. But he will sooner or later, I mean she's gonna have to tell him sooner or later…right? Right? Err…right.

**Demonafrit:** Lol! Yeah, sorry, Robin admitting his love to Raven will be nothing so simple! I have to keep you guys interested don't I? I'm glad you think my portrayal of Slade is so well, I haven't seen many episodes with him in them. But I did see haunted…that was such an awesome episode!

**Sharawolfdemon45: **Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoy this new chapter although it wasn't up all that fast.

**rubianca: **Glad you thought it was sweet, I was going to cut that part out but a friend of mines told me not to after she read it. I dunno, I thought it might be a bit...weird.

**CeruleanAngel:** Really? Thanks, that's really awesome! What's the name of the R/R shipper fanfiction list? I would love for you to let me know in a review or even an email. I'm glad you took the time to review!

**Pochacco5: **Thanks, glad you think it's exciting. I try to keep people on their toes so they never know what's comin'!

**Allie:** Thanks, I tried to use some of the advice you gave me but I had some trouble following it and keeping the sentences shorter. Yeah, some people have mentioned my flow was a bit choppy, but I hope I'm improving. Writing is a learning process and I'm glad for the help.

**JPElles:** Thanks!

**SaphirePhoenix: **Starfire really isn't a bitch….okay maybe she is. But I can't help that…okay, maybe I can. But I don't want to! stick out tongue Yeah, poor BB. I figured you know, the whole I'm not good enough thing would work perfectly for Robin.

**alena-chan:** Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate 'em, but they get me so hyped for the next chapter, I'm hyperventilating as I'm waiting for them to update!

**Solitaire parker:** NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't cry too much though, I knew it was coming, but I just hate that couple with a passion! It makes me sick! I didn't see the episode though…inside, I cry. I just know that Robin and Starfire shippers are just going to have a field day with this. Anywho, thanks for the heads up!

**tessylove: **Thank you! And I do hope rocks won't rule the world cuz then it would be a very _hard_ place to live. Get it? Hard place to live and rock are hard, and wow….I'm going to go kill myself now.

**AbusedPrivilege:** Hi! Glad to see new reviewers and I just loved your review! Nice to know you thought it was sweet.

**Hell's Fury: The Beginning **

**Chapter Ten: Heated Argument **

**By Amber Myst**

_Baby baby don't you ever let go  
More and more until we both overflow  
Got a feeling that my heart's never known  
I found love  
Tender kisses and I'm floating on air  
You can have me anytime, anywhere  
When you need me I will always be there  
I found love  
– Joy Ride_

* * *

Shafts of dusty sunlight streamed into the destroyed room through broken windows, terminating on Raven's face, and disturbing her peaceful slumber. She wrinkled her face in slight agitation and turned her head to face the opposite direction. Despite the impediment to her sleep, Raven wasn't completely awake yet. Under her was a large, comfortable object that seemed to be radiating warmth and she hugged the hard surface to her, sighing blissfully...it was probably just her pillow. She hadn't felt so perfect since…ever. And this was the first time in weeks that she actually woke up happily, having gotten a decent night's sleep. She nuzzled her face into her pillow with a sigh of appreciation.

Raven reached awareness gradually, drifting through various degrees of unconsciousness. She didn't want to release this blissful stage but her stomach growling stomach had other ideas. She groaned and knew she had to get up before her body rebelled against her anymore. She opened her amethyst eyes groggily and blinked a few times to focus beyond the myriad of colors dancing before her. Her eyes widened in trepidation as she realized that the thing she was currently cuddling against wasn't her pillow.

'_Uhhh…'_ At the moment she wasn't thinking coherent thoughts.

She lifted her head and stared down into an amused expression, one side of the mask lifted higher than the other inquisitively. Her heart stopped beating, and the smirk on his face made her insides melt. Oh God, what was happening to her?

"You certainly are affectionate in the morning aren't you?" He questioned playfully, his amusement evident not only in his voice but by the smug smirk on his face..

Raven had the impetuous urge to kiss it from his face.

"I…I thought you were a pillow." Raven blushed slightly as she realized the absurdity of her answer and their current position: he was reclining on her bed comfortably, his head propped up by crossed arms beneath it and she was sprawled on top of him, her arms circling him. '_How they hell did we manage to end up in this position?'_ She wondered to herself as stared down into his masked face.

Robin laughed, and removed an arm from behind his head and rested it on the small of Raven's back. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not. But I guess I can let it slip just this once…You know, I really don't mind waking up to your beautiful face."

Raven's heart kicked against her rib cage viciously, '_did he really mean that?_' She swallowed past the lump in her throat before laughing slightly. "Flattery will get you everywhere." As an afterthought she added. "That was real smooth."

"I thought so too." Robin mentioned after he chuckled at what Raven said. "Even if you do drool while you sleep."

Raven's hand shot to her mouth, her face slightly red with embarrassment, only to draw back completely dry fingers. She stared blankly at her hand, as if trying to figure out why two plus two equaled four.

Robin's laughter broke through her stupor and that was when she realized he was joking. She cuffed him heavily on his chest, mumbling things under her breath. She quickly lowered her forehead to his chest to hide her smile. It would definitely not do for Boy Wonder think he could get away with such things.

Robin laughed again, ignoring the sharp pain. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Raven furrowed her brow as she tried to concentrate but she found the job slightly impossible when Robin was caressing her back, his hand swirling in circular motions. She shivered as his gentle touch sent an electrifying tingle throughout her entire body.

"You know that's distracting right?" She asked him, slight annoyance dominating her features and flashing in her amethyst eyes. Although she did enjoy the sensation it created, he asked her question that she was trying to earnestly answer. Damn him for driving her to distraction. She was slightly appalled and more than a little frightened at her reaction to Robin in general. How did the small things he always did create such a tremendous reaction within herself? When he touched her, when he smiled. Especially when he had smiled. He had the most gorgeous smile. Because his eyes were always hidden from view, it augmented the powerful efficacy of his smile, at least in her opinion.

He flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles, not the least bit abashed. "I bet this is even more distracting." He murmured before leaning up slightly and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. It was light at first, a gentle pressure against her lips, his hand still caressing her lower back. Raven sighed against his lips and just enjoyed the sensations, she was in heaven.

Then the kiss became more passionate as he moved his lips against hers, nipping them slightly in his fervor to taste her mouth. His tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance and Raven parted them slightly. The hand that was stroking the small of her back moved up to bury itself within Raven's purple locks, deepening the kiss. He removed his other hand from behind his head and slid it down the side Raven's body where it stopped at her hip.

His tongue delved into her mouth: stroking, exploring, tasting. Raven purred deep in her throat, urging Robin on, though he needed no incentive as he plundered her mouth. Raven's eyes were closed as her tongue timidly stroked Robin's and became more bold when she heard Robin's appreciating groan e Soon they were both dueling for dominance, their tongues moving against each other in a carnal dance that made their blood boil in their veins.

Eclipsing the overwhelming sensations erupting within her, her wildly palpitating heart, and the rush of the blood pounding in her ears was the realization that she wasn't getting any oxygen. Raven could almost hear her brain dying. Soon she was forced to break the passionate clinch, breathing heavily as her head spun wildly.

"You should have betted money on that one Robin." She managed to say almost completely deadpanned, as she tried to catch up on her breathing.

It took Robin a while to gather his erratic thoughts before registering what she said and comprehending it. He gave a breathless laugh before pressing his lips to her pale neck lovingly and kissing her wildly fluttering pulse.

Suddenly Raven jumped, her head jerking to the side and away from him as she shivered. "Did you just bite me?" She asked incredibly. Unexpectedly, a rush of heat pooled in her body causing her face to brighten. Being bitten didn't possibly turn her on, did it? She attributed it to her demon side but then again, being bitten by Robin had a sexual appeal all its own.

"Maybe." Robin replied before grinning wickedly and using his warm tongue to soothe the mark. "Want me to do it again?" Robin felt the jolt of sensual desire flare through their link, and he knew for a fact that Raven enjoyed it.

"Just try it Boy Blunder," Raven threatened. "And I will hurt you."

Robin rolled his eyes but refrained from biting her again. "You know what Raven?"

"Hmm?" She questioned contently as Robin entertained himself with her neck, trailing butterfly kisses up the pale column of skin before reaching the underside of her chin.

"I-"

At that moment, Raven's body decided to betray her and growled loudly. She blushed prettily and Robin sighed, dramatically as he released his grip on her. "I guess getting you something to eat would be the best thing to do. I'm surprise you didn't say anything earlier, you haven't eaten in three days."

Raven nodded quickly before pushing against his chest and drawing her legs in, so she was straddling Robin. Realizing their position she blushed even harder and swung her leg over him and slid clumsily from the bed.

Robin laughed, the sensuous timbre sending shivers through Raven as he slid from her bed smoothly. She glared at him, her arms crossed across her chest. Why the hell was he so comfortable about this and she wasn't? She could understand somewhat. She barely had any romantic contact with any male, well, other than Malchior, but he only wanted to use her to attain his freedom. So technically, this was her first 'romantic' relationship with anyone. Despite those facts, it still pissed her off. She didn't like anything she couldn't comprehend and the feeling that accompanied confusion or discomfort of any kind.

As if he read her thoughts, Robin smirked and ruffled her hair playfully, giving her a flirtatious wink. She growled, narrowing her eyes, as she shied away from his offending hand. Abruptly, Raven felt a hand slap her backside and she jumped, going completely still as she felt her face heat.

She fumed silently to herself as he chuckled and contemplating kicking him in his groin but the thought soon vanished. "Remind me why I like you? I'm just going to attribute it to a momentary lapse of sanity on my part because you can be completely insufferable!"

Robin smiled charmingly. "I thought it was because I was suave, handsome, intelligent-"

Raven rolled her eyes as he ticked off the list of traits he thought he possessed. "Well you certainly missed 'egomaniac'. Apparently I don't like you because of your modesty."

"Ah, but you do like me." He declared cheekily, in a 'Jack Sparrow' type of flair.

"Well that settles it, I'm insane." Raven shook her head mockingly. "Lock me away in the nearest loony bin; it's your civic duty as a superhero. Next thing you know, I'll be running around like Mumbo, pulling rabbits out of my ass and turning people into lamps."

Robin laughed as Raven rolled her eyes again and marched out of her room, leaving him to follow as his laughter trailed after her.

* * *

Raven took the elevator down with Robin, she wasn't in any hurry to get to the kitchen and despite how hungry she was, she didn't want to. '_Cyborg will be there.'_ Her jaw straightened. She didn't want to see him and his accusing eyes, she didn't think she would be able to stand it.

"Don't worry about Cyborg, Raven…he was just worried after all." Robin wrapped his arms around her waist snugly from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She froze, as she tilted her head to the side so she could see him. "What does Cyborg have to do with anything." She hissed. '_How in the hell did he know what I was thinking?'_

Robin shrugged and favored her with a small smile. "I felt what you were feeling…you felt anxious and I assumed it was because of Cyborg…and no, I can't read your mind."

She shot him a scathing glance over her shoulder. "I can't tell." She replied deadpanned.

He kissed her neck and she shuddered. "Don't worry about it, okay? I can explain things to him if you want me too."

Raven hastily shook her head, throwing her hair into his face as she pleaded with him, "NO! I mean…no, I don't want him to know…not yet. You can't tell anyone Robin, promise me you won't."

Robin frowned, disapprovingly. "They're our friends and they deserve to know Raven…but I won't tell anyone okay? But you will eventually, I'll see to it. Besides, I wanted to get those wounds looked at." He ran his hand gently down the shoulder his head wasn't occupying, until he reached her hand, and laced their fingers together.

She gave him a small grateful smile and ignored his cockiness. "Thank you."

They rest of the trip resulted in silence. "Why don't you just heal those wounds?"

Raven shot him a glance. "I don't have enough strength. Healing this extensive takes a lot and I just can't seem to muster the strength. This whole this is effecting my powers. It feels as if they're being drained." She sighed and started to rub her arms in an effort to calm herself as the lights started to flicker. "I hate being weak." She muttered under her breath.

Robin didn't respond, as he thought silently to himself and just held her. Soon the elevator dinged softly to indicate that it had come to a stop and the metal doors opened. Robin took his arms from around Raven and sighed before walking from the elevator, Raven following him slowly.

Robin entered the bright kitchen and the half-hearted attempts at making an early dinner paused. Everyone turned to gaze at the intruders. Everyone, that is, except Starfire, who seemed to want to shrink, looking everywhere but at Robin. For some odd reason, Beast Boy was glaring at him, hostility evident in his face and posture.

"So, did you talk to Raven?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin simply stepped to the side, revealing Raven's hunched over form as she was caught trying to make herself look smaller. "Hi…" She greeted quietly as she straightened. She cringed when she didn't receive a response. '_Did Cyborg tell the rest of them too?'_

Before she knew she was enveloped in a crushing hug by Cyborg. "Cyborg…I need to breath."

He released her sheepishly, and smiled almost solemnly while she composed herself, struggling for the appropriate words to say. "Cyborg…about last night-"

Cyborg cut her off. "There's no need to finish that sentence. I want to apologize for even _suggesting_ what I did and I know that you wouldn't do that…can you forgive me?"

Raven favored him with a small smile, as she was flooded with relief. She felt a tug of satisfaction at the corners of her mind and knew it wasn't her own. She shot Robin a glare, as he watched with a smug smirk on his face. _'For the love of-' _She thought exasperated. He really did need to work on his outrageous ego. She put him out of her mind as she turned back to Cyborg. "Only if you can forgive me for not telling you earlier…but I still can't tell you, not yet."

Cyborg smiled brightly. "No problem, I can wait until you're ready."

Beast Boy and Starfire tried to follow the conversation but failed miserably. "Sooo." Beast Boy started. "Are you and Raven going out or sumthin?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at the green changeling horrified and Robin choked on his oxygen. "What!"

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and laughed. "No, you sick, twisted little boy…"

Beast Boy scratched his head sheepishly and laughed slightly. "Well it sounded like you guys were talking about sex or something…my bad."

Starfire frowned down upon Beast Boy as she whacked him sharply across the back of his green head. "Beast Boy! You are being, as they call it, twisted!"

Beast Boy cringed and rubbed the offended part of his head. "It's perverted Star."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Me and Cyborg, _honestly_."

"What?" Cyborg protested, an absurd grin on his face, "What's wrong with me?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she replied seriously. "Do you want a list?"

Cyborg grabbed his metallic chest dramatically as he stumbled backwards as if someone struck him. "That hurt, Raven."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't-" Cyborg shook his head as he chuckled softly. "Forget it…do you want some tea? I started the water right before you guys walked in." Cyborg offered as the tea kettle whistled, indicating that the boiling water was hot enough.

Raven nodded as she walked over to the cupboard where she normally kept her tea cup, without thinking. Her outreached hand was almost grasped the cabinet handle when she realized that she didn't have it anymore. She halted, and curled her fingers before bringing her hand back under her cloak. She whirled around, ignoring the penetrating stares on her and walked to the cupboard, getting a different cup. The absence of Raven's favorite cup surfaced unwanted memories.

Robin was the first to break the uncomfortable silence as he leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles, his forearms resting on the countertop. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

They all shrugged, having no idea what to do. Since the last time Slade was since, there has been a lull in crimes in Jump City. It wasn't as if they weren't grateful, it was just a little bit suspicious. "Well…" Starfire started a bit timidly, something very unlike that boisterous princess. "We have yet to venture to the place of large white screens and sticky floors."

Raven shook her head as she placed her tea bag into the steaming cup of water. "I think I'll pass."

"Raven," Robin said almost sternly, as he crossed him arms across his chest. "You're coming with us, you shouldn't be alone."

Raven snorted as she stirred her tea smoothly. "Fat chance Robin."

Robin sighed in frustration as he shook his head. And he thought they had gotten so far. He narrowed his eyes as he unfolded his arms and pushed away from the counter in one fluid, dangerous movement. The last thing he was going to do was leave her alone. "Raven…you don't have a choice. You're coming and that's final."

'_How dare he try and tell me what to do?' _He wasn't her father, or her boyfriend, hell she didn't know _what_ he was to her. They were obviously past the point of friends but that didn't define anything. Raven looked at him and her eyes hardened, spitting fire. "I said I WASN'T going Robin…can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"Well Raven, you have no choice, so stop acting like a goddamned three year old!" Robin said coldly, a hard edge to his voice. Maybe being firm with Raven would achieve the desired results. A voice in the back of his mind told him he was dreaming, but it was too late to take back the words.

That was the last straw, she was beyond pissed off. "You aren't my father Robin…you aren't even my _boyfriend_, so I suggest you get over yourself and stop trying to tell me what to do!"

Robin glared at her furiously and she reciprocated his feelings with even more fire. What was wrong with her, he was just trying to help her. He gritted his teeth in frustration. '_Why is she acting like such a damn child!'_ He was only looking out for her welfare. "But I am your leader!" He shot back.

Raven winced. Somewhere along the way, she had forgot about that.

The other three shifted nervously. The tension between the two was palpable, raising the hair on the back of their necks, and they weren't sure what to do. Why were they at each other's throats anyway?

"Umm," Starfire bravely interrupted the vindictive glaring match. "We do not have to venture from our home…"

"Shut it Starfire!" Raven spat out almost viciously. Star frowned slightly, tears springing to her eyes as she fled from the room. Beast Boy sent Raven an indeterminable look before chasing after the upset alien.

Robin instantly jumped to her defense. "Don't talk to her like that!" He remembered when he had yelled at her days before in the med. lab and he was still guilty. He really did regret treating the tender alien in such a way.

Raven glared at him, her eyes shooting sparks. She could feel his hesitation and his need to go after Starfire to comfort her and her heart thudded painfully against her chest. Raven had a million thoughts flying through her head and none of them were good. She held his equally ferocious glare before turning around abruptly, her cape flaring out. She could deal with Slade by herself, she didn't need a hormonal teenage to complicate things further or make her emotions any harder to control. She could feel her heart screaming in her head as she declared: "I don't need this, and I don't need _you_!" She stalked from the room leaving the occupants of the room with their jaws unhinged.

Robin struggled to close his jaw. She didn't mean that…did she? He was contemplating on whether or not he should follow her and apologize but then he scowled. He was only trying to help her! She didn't have to go postal on him the way she did.

Cyborg stared at him almost sympathetically and shook his head. "You two are too stubborn for your own good."

"What?" Robin demanded. "You think that this is my fault?"

"You said it, not me." Cyborg pointed out.

"I was just trying to _help _her, it's not my fault she so childish!"

"You know her Robin, probably better than any of us. Did you honestly think that she would just say yes because you demanded she do so? You should have know that Raven fights fire with fire. She demands respect and you can't give her anything else because she won't take it."

Robin sighed in frustration and jammed a hand through his hair. "Damn, you're right Cyborg." He said forlornly. Cyborg simply gave him a look that said 'duh' and refrained from making any smart remarks.

"What should I do?" Robin didn't know how it escalated so far so quickly and he did regret acting the way he did, but not the way he felt. Maybe they could have compromised, or stayed at home with Raven. Early that morning had changed everything between him and Raven and he wasn't too sure how to handle it. His self esteem issues had apparently vanished that morning and now all he wanted to do was be with her. He thought back to his self pitying session and wondered what the hell was going through his mind then. There was no way in hell he could distance himself from the dark goddess, not while she captivated all of him.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well I suggest you give her some time to cool off and then go apologize on your _knees_ and beg for forgiveness. And only _then_ will I be positive she _won't_ blast you to hell."

Robin felt a smile tug at his lips and tried hard to suppress it.

"I imagine it's tough have Raven as a girlfriend, but hey, you love her enough."

Robin sputtered. "We are _not_ going out!"

Cyborg chuckled under his breath. '_He didn't say he didn't love her.' _"Yeah, that's what Raven just said earlier, but you guys will once you ask her out….And don't try to deny it."

Robin crossed his arms across his chest a bit huffily. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Well, what guy stays with a chick for three days straight and not have some kind of feelings for her. Besides," Cyborg winked at him. "I happen to know for a fact that you never came back out of Raven's room last night."

Robin colored slightly although this time he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face as he grunted. "Stalker…"

Cyborg laughed.

Robin stretched as he announced: "I have to go talk to Starfire…I'll catch you later."

Cyborg just nodded as Robin strolled from the room and sighed. He hoped things would get back to normal soon…for the sake of his sanity and for the Teen Titans.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter err…ten! I forgot for a second. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly._


	11. Accidentally Broken

A/N: NO MORE SCHOOL! does the funky chicken I AM FREEEEEEEEEEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry about the late update but you can be happy with the fact that I have nothing but time to devout to my writing now that school is over. I would have updated sooner but I had to prepare for final exams shudders Evillll. But, now I don't have to look at another school until September, yay for me!

So here's that update!

Sorry guys, I don't have the time to respond to reviews for the last chapter…please forgive me but I thank you all just the same.

Hell's Fury: The Beginning

Chapter 11: Accidentally Broken

By: Amber Myst

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
–Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Robin walked through the slowly darkening halls of the tower, thoughtfully as he looked for Starfire. He really needed to set things straight again. His mind tracing the past few days, he realized that his behavior was unacceptable and he desperately needed to apologize now that he had a level head. He reasoned that he acted the way he did from lack of sleep and stress but still…it really wasn't a valid excuse. Usually he was so protective of the naïve alien. Starfire, above all people, looked up to him and he felt lower than dirt because he had let her down. He didn't understand why Starfire acted the way she did but he could at least give her a chance to explain herself right? He had been led astray plenty of times before but Starfire always believed in him so he would bestow the same courtesy on her.

His feet soon lead him down the corridor leading to Star's room where he saw the alien princess and Beast Boy talking quietly, a few sniffles escaping Starfire every now and then.

Robin cleared his throat noisily, making his presence known to the two oblivious teens. "Hey Beast Boy…could I have a second with Starfire?"

Beast Boy's face darkened as he realized their interloper was Robin. He didn't care what it was that Starfire did, Robin had no excuse for acting the way he did, especially with Starfire. He realized his position on the matter might have been a bit bias, especially when his feelings were taken into account, but he really didn't care. His jaw tightened somewhat, teeth almost grinding as he thought of saying 'go fuck off', but Starfire's hand on his shoulder deterred any hasty actions. "Please excuse us, Friend Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gave her a look of uncertainty and she nodded her head. He glared at Robin as he passed him, their shoulders colliding hard as he passed him. Robin stumbled back a step and watched incredulously as Beast Boy walked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Robin asked once the angry green changeling was out of earshot, resisting the urge to rub the offended shoulder. Somehow he had managed to piss off/upset everyone except Cyborg. 'Good going Boy Wonder.' He thought dejectedly. He didn't know how he would fix things with Raven and he didn't even know _why_ BB was upset in the first place. But he had to start somewhere right? That first place would be Starfire.

Starfire shook her head. "What is it that you wish to converse with me?" She placed a hand on his forearm, momentarily brining his focus back from Beast Boy.

"Oh, that…" He started, although still a bit distracted. "I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting, I have no excuse. I just don't know what came over me and I shouldn't have lashed out, especially at you Star. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just needed you to know that I'm really sorry."

Starfire smiled tearfully. "Oh Robin!"

She sniffed. "You have be given my forgiveness!" At that Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck. Robin hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around the alien's back as she hugged him. He honestly didn't know what to do with them and couldn't put them anywhere else comfortably.

Starfire was beginning to cry and Robin patted her back awkwardly. "Uh, Starfire…are you okay?"

Robin thought she cried tears of sadness but really they were tears of joy! Finally, _her_ boy, had come back to her. She could feel her heart lifting and had the sudden urge to concoct the pudding of extreme happiness! Starfire opened her eyes as she sighed happily and pulled back. She could hear light footsteps approaching and knew exactly who it was. There weren't heavy enough to be Cyborg and she was sure Beast Boy had exited in the opposite direction from whence the footsteps were coming. Oh, she knew exactly who it was.

An evil smirk twisted itself onto her beautiful face as she prepared to make her move. After all, it was to be revealed later, why wait? She had to protect what she saw as hers. Starfire pulled back fully to look into Robin's masked eyes and as the footsteps grew louder, she leaned forward and kissed him with all she had.

After a several seconds, she pulled back long enough to see Raven's stricken expression and her retreating figure as she whirled around and ran from the devastating scene.

Robin was too stunned to actually react to Starfire's haphazard kiss for the first few seconds, but he could feel his rage bubbling forth. '_I tried to apologize and she pulls this?'_

Then Starfire pulled back and Robin noticed an odd expression on her face as she looked over his shoulder. His curiosity sparked beneath his anger and he turned slightly and noticed the flicker of a dark blue cloth escaping around the corner. His mind went completely blank as he forgot about his anger, Starfire and the kiss. Only one thing was screaming through his mind, '_Raven._' He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears as the blood drained from his face. What had he done?

No, what had Starfire done? He jerked himself from Starfire's grasp as he turned to pursue Raven.

"Robin wait!" Starfire called out almost pleadingly as she grabbed his arm and restrained him. "It is best that she is informed about us. Do you not agree?"

It took every strength Robin possessed for him not to turn around and violently attack Starfire. He could feel himself shaking as he realized that Starfire knew Raven had been there all along. The fury he felt burgeoning forth, was all consuming, making him burn with the need to punish someone.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" His voice was a dark, quiet whisper, but the fury blatantly echoing through the hallway was something Starfire could not in good health ignore. She stepped back impulsively as she suddenly grew afraid. Robin did not forgive her as a testament to his love for her?

"There is no us, never was and _never_ will be. I'm not even sure if I can call you a _friend_ at the moment." He wrenched his arm away from the alien and stepped away as quickly as he could. He was mad enough to take his anger out on Starfire and that was something he was trying desperately not to do. If Starfire had ruined any chances he had with Raven…he would never forgive her. _Never._

Starfire's lips trembled as Robin spoke and she knew that he knew that he just delivered a terrible blow to her. She valued friendship more than almost anything else and the friends that she had acquired here on earth meant more to her than anything. In the past few days, that simple moral had deserted her along the way, transforming her into she something she was not. A sob escaped her. She was so focused on getting Robin as her boyfriend and her jealousy that she didn't notice what it was doing to their friendship until it was too late. She took another step back, as she stood trembling. His anger was overwhelming, but it was justified. "I'm sorry, Robin…I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not. But if I lose Raven over this, you will be." The glare he sent her was unmistakable. It was a promise to make her life miserable if he lost Raven. After all, misery loved company. He took two steps when a blinding burst of pain exploded in his head and he stumbled, crumbling to the ground, oblivious to everything around him as the floor rushed up to meet him.

* * *

"This stupid dishwasher!" The mechanical Teen Titan growled as he contemplated blowing the damned thing to kingdom come with his sonic cannon. He had been trying to fix the thing for awhile now and none of his efforts brought his goal any closer to fruition. He could hack into top secret government files, build a car from scratch, develop the most high tech security in the whole damned city, if not the state and this piece of crap managed to stump him. Oh the irony. 

The team didn't even use the dishwasher, hell, he didn't even know they had one but it was still the principal of the matter. He, Cyborg, master of all things mechanical, was not about to let a stupid machine get the best of him.

He gave it a hefty kick and suddenly it gurgled to life, spraying water and soap all over him. As he sputtered indignantly, he could have sworn he had laughter that sounded like it was coming from the dishwasher. He was losing it. 'Correction, lost it.' He thought to himself dryly.

After glancing around the room to make sure he had no audience, he lifted the thing up and heaved it out the closed window. "HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW?" He screamed after the falling appliance, smugly as he watched it smash against the rocks at the bottom and the waves pull it into the sea.

He gave a satisfied smirk and added, get a new dishwasher, to his things to do list. He quickly grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the pieces of broken glass and machinery that covered the checkered, linoleum floor.

As the monotonous job of sweeping did nothing to occupy his thoughts, they wondered towards the broken team. What in the hell was going on? They were simply falling apart and there was nothing he could do about them. He could fell them slipping through his fingers like grains of sand through an hour glass. And as cliché as that sounded it was true. He sighed heavily, his heart ponderous. Starfire was depressed. Those two words didn't even belong in the same sentence. Beast Boy was pissed at Robin for a reason Cyborg couldn't possibly even _begin_ to fathom. Robin couldn't seem to tear himself from Raven for three freakin' seconds and Raven… She was a whole different matter altogether.

Cyborg didn't lift his head as someone shuffled silently into the kitchen. He automatically assumed it was Robin. "So how did it go…"

He broke off as he heard a sniffle. His head shot up hastily, and he winced slightly. "I think I just gave myself whiplash." He muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

"What's up BB?" Cyborg questioned, worriedly as the green changeling walked into the room, head down.

Beast Boy's green headed shot up even more quickly than Cyborg's as wide, shimmering green eyes look at him in shock. "I didn't know anyone was in here." Beast Boy sighed and turned around. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait a second! There something you wanna talk about?"

Beast Boy paused for a second and then shook his head.

"I bet I know what the problem is." Cyborg claimed, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Beast Boy missed it as he snorted. "Riiight."

"No, I'm serious. If I guess it, you have to talk to me about it and I'll help you in anyway I can, promise!" Cyborg held up a mechanical hand, using the other one to cross his heart.

Beast Boy scrutinized his robotic friend closely, _'He's up to something.'_ "And if you don't guess right on your _first_ try?"

Cyborg kept his face straight but he knew he couldn't possibly get it wrong. "I won't bother you about it again, I swear it."

Beast Boy sighed, if it was the only way to get him to leave him alone. He wanted to wallow in his depression and self pity by himself. Knowing Starfire, she still felt deeply for Robin, and no matter what he did or who Robin chose, he had a feeling he would never have Star's full heart, or even a part of it.

"Hmm…does it have anything to do with…" Cyborg paused as he thought of his answer. He had only one chance to get it right. At first he thought it might have been Robin…but he couldn't see BB crying over Robin. Maybe Raven? But he didn't know anymore about Raven's condition than Starfire. Besides, him and Robin were the only ones who knew much of anything. It had to be Starfire. Maybe he cared for Starfire more than he let out. He saw the wistful looks he passed the gentle alien's way when he thought no one was looking. He had thought maybe it was all a trick of his imagination, after all he thought the green changeling might have liked Raven. But maybe it was just brotherly love that Beast Boy felt. Maybe his heart belonged to Starfire. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure. It made perfect sense. The two were so similar it was scary.

Maybe Robin going to talk to Starfire made him think that the two were getting together? Cyborg nodded. That had to be it. If it wasn't he would eat tofu. And that was worst thing he could think of doing.

"Starfire."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he heard the name come from Cyborg's mouth. How in the hell had he known? His mouth opened and he faulted, before closing it again. He grunted in disbelief and discomfort and flopped down in a kitchen chair, resigned to his lost. He could always lie and say that wasn't the problem, but his reaction told Cyborg more than words ever could. He had always been intuitive, the only one more so was probably Raven and Robin had his own 'detective' senses with which he could usually spot something unusual from a mile away.

He mumbled something undiscernibly and sighed, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Raven barely made it to her room before she collapsed on her bed wearily, her headache growing steadily worse. Raven sighed, burying her face in her pillow as she hugged it to herself desperately. She felt tears spring into her eyes. It still smelled faintly of the enticing, sensual smell that was Robin. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to overrun. She willed them not to fall, biting down on her bottom lip, hoping to herself that the pain would block out the anguish. It didn't work, the physical pain only augmented the emotional agony. 

She tried her hardest to choke back the sob that threatened to break free but she failed and it echoed eerily loud in her quiet, dark room. As she thought back to the argument she had with Robin, and the kiss he shared with Starfire she couldn't help but wonder where it went wrong. Was it so wrong of her to not want to go to the movies? Did Robin hate her now? He didn't come after her…was that why he was kissing Starfire? She was so unsure of herself and everything going on around her. She felt vulnerable. She hated to feel vulnerable or helpless. The tears blurring her eyes finally fell, trailing her pale, waxen cheeks.

Another sob broke free at the thought of Robin hating her…she couldn't live with Robin hating her. He didn't have to love her, fine, she could deal with that, but he couldn't hate her. Her chest felt heavy, breathing constricted as if a steel grip was squeezing her heart painfully.

She was alone again in the dark. God, she hated the dark. _HE_ lurked there. It was no longer her sanctuary, her place where she could hide from the scrutinizing eyes of the world that feared her. Even her control over it was apparently slipping away through her fingers. She was shivering violently as the dark of the room seemed to throb as if it lived. She squeezed her eyes shut, not like it helped. It was perhaps even darker behind her eyelids, but it better than the pulsing darkness outside of them. Far better than darkness that seemed to reach out for her, with grasping, suffocating fingers. He never attacked while she was in the light. Robin had been her light, flickering with a steadiness and brightness she could feel warm her dark soul. But the flames was dashed, destroyed as quickly as they had been given life, leaving her alone and cold once more. All she felt was Sorrow from the loss, her Rage inexplicably absent. It would not be so dark if she could rage and scream and rant and throw things. She wouldn't be so cold if she were burning with the need to punish Robin and Starfire or destroy something.

Part of her, blamed it all on Starfire. Starfire brought it up, and Starfire was the reason her and Robin had been fighting. And then the way he barked at her when she told Starfire to shut up. A pang of guilt swept through her, barely felt through the grief, pain and heartache. Ok, so shouldn't have talked like that to Starfire but you just can't interrupt an blazing argument and not expect to get burned. At the thought of Starfire and Robin her heart lurched wildly …did he still like her? She saw, no, felt that he had wanted to go after Starfire and that made her all the more insecure. Everyone could tell the Boy Wonder and the Tamarian had like each other for awhile, but hadn't had the courage to act on it. The two were supposedly 'fated' to be. And to see them kissing right after their fight…she was so confused! The thoughts stopped for a moment; the pain in her head was spiking wildly, each time more vicious than the last.

She felt her heart clench painfully. She loved Robin so much it hurt, and she wasn't sure if love was worth the pain. Yes, she had decided that she loved him with all her heart. No one had made her feel the way he did. Every time he smiled her heart fluttered wildly and when he looked at her, she always felt a lump in her throat, and when he touched her…it felt like something from her wildest dreams.

The thought of him with anyone else made her physically and mentally ill. It may have seemed selfish of her, but Robin was the only thing she ever really desired with a passion as intense as this but pain seemed to follow her unceasingly. Nothing good ever lasted when it pertained to her. She hated feeling this way. To feel as if she was never destined to be happy, to feel joy.

She was tired of it all. She did not need the emotional roller-coaster she was wildly careening out of control on. Maybe it would be better if she felt nothing, nothing at all…despite what people may have thought, it wasn't that bad. Nothing would be a blessing compared to what she was feeling now. There would be no pain, no fear, no sorrow.

Different voices were now whispering to her: one spouting dark and seductive pleas that sounded her worst fears and the other, soft echoes of encouragement and love.

_'He doesn't love you…how could he? You are demon spawn.' _

'**He does! You are also human…never forget.'**

'_You will never be good enough…'_

'**You are more than enough!'**

'_Your father shall not be denied…'_

'**Fight him Raven…he will only bring hate and destruction.'**

'_You do not belong here where your kind is not accepted...your friends think you are a hideous monster.''_

'**Yes, you do, no one has turned you away…your friends love you as do I. And you love them.'**

'_Let me stop the pain…'_

The last voice appealed to her…she wanted the pain to end, so very bad.

She didn't want to feel anymore…she didn't want any of it anymore. She wasn't a quitter but enough was enough. One could only take so much before they broke completely and she was beyond that point. White hot pain was exploding in her head, it felt as if someone was tearing it apart. She couldn't see anymore, the pain was so intense her eyes blurred. She dimly realized that she was whimpering and her powers were lashing out, albeit harmlessly. She couldn't summon enough strength to care though.

Her mind began to shut down, to protect itself from the onslaught of such anguish and so many negative emotions. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she stared into the pulsing darkness. She could feel herself descending into shadows; it was suffocating and cold but slightly comforting, bringing a peacefulness she had never known before. It was sucking the lifefrom her but also her pain and grief. She would embrace it, like a lover's caress and nothing would ever hurt again. Her dull eyes looked blankly ahead, not seeing, as she took in a ragged, painful breath. And as she released her last breath, she let it all go.

The sun set in a fiery blaze of effulgence, giving way to the horrible, suffocating dark of night.

* * *

Deep within the recesses of Raven's mind, her emotions, beaten, bloodied, and weary, gathered around the last figment of life. Solemn, dull eyes watched in agony as the small square yard of foliage they were standing around went up in flames that greedily consumed all. The sky became darker with every second that past and a loud scream of denial ripped through the air. As the emotions became fainter, almost transparent, the final drop of crystal water from the once magnificent waterfall fell, evaporating before it touched the ground. With a final sigh of life and exhaustion, they all blinked out of existence.

* * *

**A/N: _VERY IMPORTANT_**! I had originally planned for this to be a prequel to another story, hence Hell's Fury: _The Beginning_, but I don't know anymore if I still want to do that. So I'm going to ask you guys if you still want me to make a sequel. There are some ramifications you guys should know though. If I continue it, I will leave a lot of questions in this fic unanswered so you guys would have to wait a while before I get the answers out. I also have a lot of other ideas on my mind for new fics so the sequel for this would be the absolute last thing on mind and wouldn't come out for months. Not to mention my other Teen Titans fic I have out, Emotions. You guys probably would no long be interestedin this when the sequel comes out anyway. SO on that note, I would rather _not _continue this with a sequel, but it is up to you and I'll go with majority rule. So vote yay or nay, every vote counts! 

Chapter 11 people, I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter up pronto, now go review!

_

* * *

Spread your wings and fly…Butterfly_


	12. Eternally Lost

I figured it has been way too long since I've updated. I actually had the chapter done three weeks ago but I didn't update because I had yet to answer to the reviews you awesome people left me. I just couldn't seem to squeeze the time in. So I just respond to anyone with a question or who had something interesting to say. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. And I'm so sorry about the long wait, forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it. Uh Oh. You guys better turn back now. Me + Fun Agony and angst.

As for the sequel, here's where the polls stand…(crickets chirp in dead silence) I'm gunna drag this out and make you all wait in anticipation and suffer! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You might have to wait until the end of this chapter, or maybe until I finish the fic, I have yet to decide.  
**  
Lain the Fluff Master: **REALLY! OMG! You frigging rock! Wow, I never imagined fanart. I would DIE to see it! Ok, not die but I would come pretty close. I would have emailed you as soon as I got the review but my stupid computer doesn't show authors' email addresses. You get PowerPuff Girl plushies! I have some and they are adorable!

**Kali Donovan:** Bingo. You're right he would, there was a reason he blacked out.

**Evilangle:** (perks up) Cookies? I love cookies! Chocolate chip?

**Lunamis:** Thanks for the honesty. I'm trying to do better. Honest. I can never get rid of those annoying little grammar errors that seem to pop up all over the place…I really need a beta.

Once again, thank you for the reviews everyone! If I had tried to respond to everyone it would have probably taken me another week because of my laziness. I hope you guys can forgive me…now go ahead, read and review!

**Disclaimer**: You Starfire/Robin and Raven/BB fans are soooooo lucky that I so do not own that show….so damn lucky.

Hell's Fury: The Beginning  
Chapter Twelve: Eternally Lost?  
By: Amber Myst

Oh, I apologize for all the things I've done  
But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning  
Is it my turn to be the one to cry  
Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around  
So take every little piece of my heart  
So take every little piece of my soul  
So take every little piece of my mind  
'Cause if you're gone... inside  
I'd die without you  
-Brandy, Die Without You

* * *

Loneliness… 

Pain…

Sorrow…

_Nothing_.

These were all the emotions that were flowing through the very fiber of Robin's being, each emotion weaving its own melancholy song until _Nothing_ silenced them all.

The intense headache that had knocked him out was no longer tormenting him and in it's place, an endless void had appeared. For a reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt empty inside and that feeling made his chest tighten. He sat there, not moving, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. A physical warmth was enveloping him, almost to the point of burning but on inside he felt so cold. That definitely was _not_ normal. He brow furrowed together as he opened his eyes. The scene that met his stricken eyes was a strange one, like nothing he had ever seen before.

The cloudless sky was red, flames burning angrily and no matter what direction he cast his eyes all he could see was a red, dry landscape, where nothing lived. Strangely, there were _hundreds _of eerie, black birds everywhere. They had four red eyes that glowed menacingly at him, a few hopping closer towards him, and snapping their beaks. He scrambled to his feet hastily, dusting off his green pants, as he tried to figure out where in the hell he was. Robin's masked eyes scanned the perimeter meticulously as he looked for something that might identify where he was.

Nothing helped.

He could feel his frustration eating away at him, an unexplainable despair beneath the unwanted feeling. With a little effort, he calmed his thoughts, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He concentrated on the link him and Raven shared and his eyes shot open, widening in joyous anticipation. Raven was near! He was so happy to have identified something familiar he didn't notice that it wasn't familiar at all.

* * *

Arella gathered her energy for the upcoming battle as she meditated, her legs folded Indian style. She felt the last few tortuous seconds of her daughter's life and she grieved the lost of her only child. She felt her life slip away, heard her last tortured breath, saw her chest rise and fall for the last time. However, although her broken heart was aching, she had to pull herself together and go help the other Titans that would be left defensive against a heartless monster. Raven was her responsibility, and although it would absolutely destroy her, she had to make sure that Raven would never become a pawn to be used by Trigon. Raven would never want that. 

A single tear slipped down a porcelain cheek, leaving a burning trail in its wake. _'Raven…my dearest. Please forgive me!'_ She stood up with a whirl of her robes around her lithe body and prepared for the last thing she ever expected to do.

* * *

As Robin walked, his thoughts drifted unconsciously and unsolicited to the kiss Raven saw him and Starfire share. He hoped desperately that Raven would allow him to just talk to her so that he could explain to her what happened. If he lost Raven over this, he didn't know what he would do. His pace quickened as his thoughts centered once more on the strange feeling he had upon wakening. 

He still felt…empty for some reason. As if he would never be warm again. His heart ached, as if there was something missing, something he would never get back again. These feelings frightened him beyond reason as his heart began to pound ferociously.

"What's wrong with me?" He murmured to himself as a hand flew to his chest as if to stem the erratic beating. His quickened pace soon became a sprint as he realized that the feelings he were currently suffering from were somehow related to Raven. His pain briefly forgotten, he began to panic, as he chanted repeatedly in his mind, '_Raven, please be alright.'_

Suddenly, the hundreds of birds that flocked his sides took to the flaming skies. A thunderous noise filled his ears as he clasped his hands over them, the incessant cawing and the flapping of wings almost too much. He stood there and closed his eyes hoping that the birds would soon disperse. He knew that he was essentially blind with all the birds suffocating him. If he were to try to fight his way out of them he might walk right off a cliff, or worst, they'd attack him. Therefore, he stayed put as the sounds soon dissipated and wings stopped beating against him.

Robin opened his eyes, a few black birds still flying across his vision as he suddenly saw a lone figure standing several feet in front of him, a small amount of relief flooding his senses. The figure was hidden entirely in a black cloak, the hood covering the face completely but he had no doubt as to who that figure was. "Raven…" He whispered breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" When he didn't receive a response, the relief he experienced at finding her whole swiftly vanquished.

He took a tentative step closer, confused and upset at his hesitation as the feeling of emptiness reasserted itself. Raven needed him and all he could focus on was the feelings coursing through his body. His hand outstretched, he took another step, this time sure and steady. "Please, Raven talk to me." He pleaded.

Her head lifted slightly.

Suddenly, a figure stepped in his path, obscuring Raven from his vision.

Robin's eyes widened furiously as realized who the figure was. He growled, "Slade."

"At your service, Robin." Slade gave a sweeping, mock bow as his single eye glowered ominously at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Where the _fuck_ are we and what the hell are you doing here!" Robin roared, his fury pulsing unbridled through his body. Slade would _not_ take Raven from him, he would die before he would allow it.

Slade laughed as he stepped aside, revealing Raven's form once more, still in the same position Robin found her in. "Tsk, tsk. You don't know where you are? I'm sure Raven could tell you…Raven, dearest, tell him where he is."

For the first few seconds, Raven did not respond. Slowly, mechanically, she lifted her head and her eyes met Robin's masked ones. She replied in a dead monotone, even more lifeless than usual. "You are in Nevermore."

Robin's mouth gaped as he tried to comprehend what he saw in Raven's eyes…nothing. There was _nothing_ in them! Dull amethyst eyes, bordering on black stared at him, void of any emotions, of life. He had to fight the impulse to flinch and look away from the black, endless orbs. They appeared lifeless, as if they were staring out of a corpse long passed away.

"What…Slade, what did you do?" He asked hoarsely, as his voice faltered. What had happened to her to make her change so? She radiated coldness, her skin way paler than was usually, than was healthy. She looked how he felt inside; cold and empty. He knew that if he reached out to touch her cheek it would feel icy and smooth to his touch, like flawless marble.

Slade made clucking noises. "Robin, I didn't do this Raven, I merely helped her. The culprit here would be you."

Robin's eyes began to blaze, and his blood boiled. "I did nothing to her! I would never hurt Raven, I-"

"And yet you did!" Slade said forcefully as he interrupted Robin. "Raven bore witness to the little kiss you and Starfire indulged in, right after your fight." Slade shook his head pityingly as his eye began to glow in perverse amusement. "You broke her heart Bird Boy. I just ended her pain."

Robin didn't respond to Slade's baiting as he stared intently at Raven hoping to break through to her. "Raven…Starfire kissed me, I was apologizing to her for blowing up at her and before I knew it she was kissing me. Raven, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"So you see Robin." Slade said hastily. "Raven belongs to me now." As if to validate his statement, he stepped in front of Raven's prone figure, turning his back to Robin and pushing her hood back gently, almost tenderly.

Robin's mask narrowed dangerously as he gritted his teeth, a feral growl coming deep from his throat. "Slade. Step away from her, _now_!" The only thing that kept him from attacking was his fear of hurting Raven.

Slade didn't even turn around to face the enraged teen. He simply lifted his arm and flicked his wrist, and black flames created bars that encircled Robin.

"What the hell?" Robin exclaimed as he stepped backwards slightly. He stopped himself from backing into the dark flames that flickered at his back.

"Are you wondering why the flames are black, Robin?" Slade asked amused, turning around. "Raven is mine now…would it not make sense for her power to become my own?" He had been draining Raven's powers for days now, as the empath became weaker and weaker. She hadn't even noticed

"You lie!" Robin hissed angrily, although deep down he knew it was true. He _felt_ Raven's essence around him, surrounding him but strangely, not burning him. He didn't feel any heat. Hesitantly he reached forward, and his fingers passed through the substance. He stared at his fingers in wonder as the flames curled around them, before pulling them back again.

Although Slade was wearing a mask, Robin could tell that the smirk was he probably wearing slipped completely from his face. Suddenly, although the situation was grim, Robin felt like smiling.

"Damn." Slade swore and snapped his fingers, his single orange eye narrowing dangerously. The black aura that seemed apart of the flames bled out, like the dark from the sky at dawn, revealing brilliantly flickering orange flames. "Apparently, using Raven's powers to enhance my own isn't such a good idea right now."

Suddenly, Slade whirled back around to face Raven again. There was a second's pause before Slade swiftly brought his fist across Raven's face. Her face was whipped to side, the cheek where he stuck her still a colorless pale, almost as if she was not susceptible to harm. Or maybe it was because she really was like marble, cold, unfeeling, and dead to the world. Maybe she really was gone.

He shuddered at the thought, despair rolling over him in crushing, suffocating waves. For a second he couldn't breath, his lungs refusing to draw breath. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be gone. If she was gone why was she still protecting him. '_Why didn't the fire harm me?'_ He clung onto to that desperately, as that fragile thread was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from lying down immediately and dying inside.

"SLADE!"

Robin was ignored as Slade continued to stand there. "As you can see Robin, Raven will take whatever I give her." He followed up his statement with an even more vicious jab to her stomach. The dark girl didn't make a sound, she didn't even double over from the force of the hit, she just continued to stand motionless with the blank look present on her face.

Slade fisted his hand in her hair, using her amethyst locks to yank her head backwards, exposing her pale neck to his gaze.

"Her skin is lovely, isn't Robin? Oh, but you would know better than I." He walked his fingers up the column of her throat, pausing to circle his fingers delicately around a red mark. "Compliments of you, I presume?" He stopped his fingers' ascent up neck and raked them down again, creating angry red welts that started to glisten with blood.

"Leave her alone." Came the hoarse voice from behind him. Robin didn't want to watch. It was happening all over again. Someone he cared about was in danger and he could do nothing but watch helplessly from the sidelines, his helplessness mocking him as it had years before. Raven _needed_ him and he had failed her once more. He sank to his knees, feeling tears brim his vision. He felt the moisture slip down his face from beneath his mask and dashed it away, angry. Angry at Slade, angry at himself, angry at fate. He would not let Slade win. He wouldn't succumb to his own insecurities this time around. He clenched his fists as he thought of how he would overcome his current situation.

"Why Robin? You should have known by know. I will not leave her alone, and I will not leave you alone. She is mine and so are you."

Any responses made by Robin were tuned out as Slade continued his ministrations to what he saw as _his _property. He was so absorbed that the fierce attack by Robin was completely unanticipated and Slade was thrown violently to the side.

Fire resistant capes had their advantages.

Robin launched himself at Slade with a raging, animalistic cry and a series of quick, furious strikes, each hitting their intended target with a force that seemed supernatural in their frenzy. Robin finished off the flurries of attacks with a roundhouse kick to Slade's head, throwing him to the ground. Then Robin raised his foot and brought it down hard on Slade's face, cracking the mask down the middle. Slade used his arm to sweep Robin's feet out from under him. Robin caught himself and flipped backwards, landing on his feet, a yard or so away. He propelled himself at Slade again, but he was ready for him and used his own momentum against Robin and tossed several yards away. The Boy Wonder quickly recovered though.

Slade threw his head to the side, cracking his neck. "Are you quite done Robin? It's my turn now."

Robin didn't even get a chance to blink before Slade's fist collided with his face, forcing him to stumble back. Robin regained his balanced and braced himself for Slade's next attack. He wasn't disappointed as Slade slammed into Robin again, and this time Robin hit the ground hard.

* * *

Dark tendrils crawled slowly around a prone figure, curled in the fetal position on Raven's bed. The heart that had previously stopped from before began its life rhythm anew, the steady beat that indicated awareness and existence. However, this was no normal heartbeat, it was slow, moving almost too slow for it to be moving at all. Pale lips parted in a smirk more evil than words could express, revealing sharpened canines. The figure that looked suspiciously like Raven levitated off the bed, feet touching down lightly upon the black, carpeted floor. Amethyst eyes, peeked out from behind a haze of blood red, as they examined their new surroundings. Pale fingers flicked back violet locks to clearher vision. 

A sudden pounding on her door alerted the dark entity unnecessarily to another's presence, she felt him coming, heard it in the beat of his heart, felt it in the pulse of his blood. Life. The figure did not bother to answer as it flipped the hood over its head, melting into the floor. It felt so good to be free.

* * *

Beast Boy pounded on Raven's door, his green fist almost a blur as he waited anxiously for the dark girl to open the door. "Raven! Something's happened to Robin!" There was anxiety and a spark of fear laced in the normal overtones of his voice. He may have been upset at the heartless jerk, but that jerk was still his friend and his friends meant everything to him. 

Starfire had come scrambling into the living room cradling the unconscious hero in her strong arms, tears streaming from her stricken, green eyes. Cyborg acted instantly. Sometimes it felt as if he always knew what to do. Barely seconds later, they were in the med. Lab, monitoring his condition, which was highly unstable. His heart was pounding at a dangerous rate, as it seemed to be working overtime for some unapparent reason, and his breath rolled in and out feverishly as if he had just ran a marathon. It seemed way too similar to the episode he had when he thought Slade was back.

That was when Cyborg had ordered him to go get Raven, hoping that she would be able to do something to help solve the problem. Or at the very least calm his fitful state.

A few more minutes of agitated waiting passed and Beast Boy's frown deepened. He paused only momentarily as he quickly typed in the password that overrode Raven's lock. The door opened with a soft 'whoosh' and Beast Boy stepped into the dark, strangely cold room. "Hello?"

No one was there and the green changeling scratched his head in confusion. He could have sworn she was in here. As his eyes swept the room, a chill ran up his spine. It was really cold in the dark room. And something felt wrong…extremely wrong. He took a nervous step backwards, as his green eyes darted across the room. The shadows that encompassed the room flickered, as if they had lives of their own.

Dark masses of shadow seemed to move across the carpeted floor, inching towards them. His nerve quickly lost, he backed up quicker, too afraid to tear his eyes away the black expanse merging towards him. He had a feeling if he did remove his eyes from them, they would be the last thing he saw. A deep chuckling echoed around him, and a pair of glowing red eyes stared non-blinking at him. He swallowed hard, "Raven."

His voice came out as a high squeak. "Stop kidding around."

"I'm not Raven."

Beast Boy squealed and turned around, heading for the door. He turned around just in time to see it slam shut. The noise from the slam echoed through the room loudly, but not loud enough to drown out the heavy thudding of his heart and the evil laughter behind him.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Cyborg asked himself as he paced agitatedly in front of Robin's bed. His worried eyes kept darting between the thrashing Robin on the bed and the door, hoping that BB and Raven would come running through the door any minute. 

"Shall I go see what is keeping them?" Starfire offered as she hopelessly tried to wipe her cheeks of the unrelenting torrent of moisture pouring down them.

"No need." A voice announced.

Cyborg and Starfire looked up startled as a dark figure emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Raven." Cyborg studied the dark girl in front of him. Her head was bowed, her hood covering it and her cloaked covered her completing from head to toe. Something was wrong, very wrong. Darkness seemed to emanate from her, as a chill filled the room, the lights flickered slightly, and the machines shut off momentarily, turning back on.

Starfire's spine stiffened as the hair rose on her arms. She resisted the urge to rub her arms but she did stand, as her eyes narrowed involuntarily. Her instincts were screaming at her, and she could not ignore them. "Where is friend Beast Boy?" She asked, a hard edge to her voice.

Raven tilted her head to the side, the hood slightly askew, showing her twisted lips. "He…is not available at the moment."

Fear sparked through Cyborg as a frightening thought occurred to him. "Raven…remove your hood." He ordered firmly, he wanted to make sure Raven was herself because she sure as hell didn't seem like it.

The smirk on her lips widened slightly, revealing sharpened canines. "Very well, Cyborg." She had a mocking lilt to lips as proceeded to do the mechanical hybrid's bidding. With a sharp flick of her wrists, her hood fell backwards, revealing long, almost shaggy purple locks. A brightly burning symbol burned on her forehead where her chakra should have been.

"What in the hell?" Cyborg exclaimed. When her hands had parted her cape to remove her hood, they reveal brightly burning symbols twining up her pale, gray legs. Her gloved hands begin to glow with gathering black swirls of energy.

Red eyes flashed with dark amusement. "What in the hell, is exactly right."

* * *

Review! 

_

* * *

_

Spread Your Wings and Fly…Butterfly


End file.
